To Catch A Killer
by hollymarie4
Summary: Ashley is a new detective for the Atlanta PD. For her first case she's tasked with finding a Serial Killer... a killer that may be a little closer to home than she thinks.
1. Detective Davies

_Authors Note: So it's been like idk what... a couple of years since I last wrote a story. I had this idea and I had to get it out. Idk if anyone still reads on here for SoN, I've been told over and over how this fandom is dying and I really hope that isn't true. This story won't be exceptionally long maybe 15 or 20 chapters at the most. It all depends on how it flows once I start writing it. I know where I want to go with this one but I don't have any pre-written chapters. I wanted to go ahead and post this one to see what you guys thought. If you want me to continue please let me know. I really hope the fandom isn't dead. SON got me through so much when I was younger and I wanna continue to share stories with you guys as they filter into my brain. I'll probably post once a week. I've got quite a few vacations coming up but I wanna get this done before the summer. I will be doing an FoF for this story. Anyways... hope y'all enjoy. :)_

* * *

 **Present**

Ashley stared down at the case in front of her. She was piecing it all together bit by bit now. But none of it was making sense. It couldn't be true. There was no way any of this way true. It's all right in front of her though. It all made sense if she opened her mind to the possibility of it being a fact. This whole time. Everything she… all the…

"Babe." She calls out to her girlfriend from the living room of her two bedroom loft.

"Yeah?" Her girlfriend calls back, distracted by the television.

"Could you come here for a minute please." Ashley asks, swallowing the lemon in her throat. She shakes her head and slams her eyes shut tightly. This all has to be a mistake she whispers to herself over and over again. Maybe if she says it enough times it'll be true.

"What is it love?" Her girlfriend peaks her head around the corner to look at Ashley. She glances back and forth between the brunette and the file in her hand. The look on the brunette's face speaking volumes.

"I know who the killer is…" Ashley barely whispers.

* * *

 ** _10 Weeks Prior_**

Ashley grinded her teeth and shook her head at the file on her desk. It'd been three months since this case was handed to her and she was no closer to finding the killer than when the case was assigned to her.

"Avery." She leaned back in her chair around the glass wall to look outside her office at her colleague.

"What's up Davies?" He leaned back in his chair to look beyond his wall across the hall.

"Do you remember the name of that-"

"Before you even finish that," he cut her off and shook his head. He knew what question was coming. It was the same question she'd been asking for the past two days and the answer had been the same every time. And even though Ashley knew that fact, she thought maybe just maybe, somehow the answer would magically change. "We've already run down that lead and it was a bust. You know this already Davies, why are you-"

"Because it's been three freaking months Avery!" She half shouted, half whispered. She slammed her eyes shut, bringing her index finger and thumb up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Three months and not a single lead has panned out. These are the types of cases that make or break a detective's career." She dropped her hand from her face and opened her eyes to look over at her friend. "I think I'm gonna head home early. Call me if anything develops." She grunted as she said the last part. No developments have happened for two and a half months now.

She pulled back up to her desk and closed up the file in front of her and shuffled the rest of the papers together into a pile and stuffed them into her bag. She stood up from the chair, shutting off her light on her desk. She closed her office door behind her.

"Have a good night Davies. Don't worry yourself to death. Cases stall. It happens. Sometimes there's nothing you can do about it."

Ashley forced a smile and nodded as she passed her friend to head towards the elevator. She pressed the button and waited impatiently for it to arrive.

"Hey Davies, you headed home." Detective Rogers came up next to Ashley and asked.

"Mhm." She nodded. "Long day."

"The Clown Face Killer?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "This case is impossible. No one ever sees anything even though he attacks in broad daylight every time." Ashley pinched the bridge of her nose again, feeling a headache coming on.

"We're gonna get this guy Davies," Rodgers placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's gonna make a mistake and we're gonna get the sicko. Don't worry, they always mess up. Sooner or later."

"I wish he'd mess up sooner." Ashley said exasperatedly.

Detective Rodgers chuckled and nodded his head, "We all do. This guy is costing us a whole lot of man hours." He flashed her a smile. "Have a good night, Davies." He patted her on the shoulder as the elevator arrived.

"You too." She returned a smile, this one semi-genuine. Rodgers attempt to make her feel better kind of worked. She was thankful for it. As the elevator closed Rodgers gave her a wave. She gripped her bag tighter as she rode the five floors down to the lobby. When the doors opened she scurried quickly towards the front door of the precinct, she was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice the girl walking towards her, who also happened to be preoccupied in her own thoughts.

"Crap! I'm sorry." The blonde rushed out as she bent down to help Ashley pick the papers that were once safely inside her bag.

"Don't worry about it." Ashley shook her head. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I've just got a lot on my mind and I'm just a little…" Ashley's sentence died in her throat as she finally looked up to see the person she'd bumped into. "Hi," Ashley breathed out. It was the only word she could think of.

"Hi." The blonde smiled. Ashley melted into a puddle on the laminate floor. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked as they stood. "Oh no, I broke you." The blonde waved her hand in front of the brunettes face. "I'm contemplating going to get some help, so if you're still in there you should probably speak up." The blonde teased. "Okay, I'm going to get someone now." The blonde moved to walk away and was grabbed by the brunette.

"No need." Ashley shook her head. "I'm fine." She added for good measure.

"Phew." The blonde blew out a puff of air and wiped the imaginary bead of sweat from her forehead. "I thought for sure I was going to jail or something from breaking a cop." The blonde flashed a smiled, gesturing towards Ashley's badge and gun.

"Detective actually." Ashley corrected. She hated being called a cop when she'd work her ass off for four years as a beat cop to make detective. There was no way she was taking a demotion, even if it was only a verbal one. "Detective Davies… Ashley." She quickly said.

"Sorry, Detective," The blonde smiled widely. She seemed to do that a lot and every time Ashley's knees threatened to give out. "I'm Spencer, it's nice to meet you Ashley." Spencer held her hand out as an offer to the brunette. Ashley quickly accepted with a nod but no words. "Uh oh, did I break you again."

"No." Ashley chuckled. The blonde's eyes widened a bit. Ashley's laugh had to be the cutest thing she'd ever heard.

"You've gotta stop scaring me then." The blonde mirrored her earlier actions in dramatic fashion, getting a toothy grin from the brunette.

"I"m sorry, Spencer." She stared at the blonde, regaining her composure a bit.

Spencer cleared her throat. "Don't sweat it." She shrugged. "I know this may be a bit forward and presumptuous but can I take you across the street for coffee?" The blonde asked confidently. Not only was she assuming that Ashley was gay but she was also assuming that the brunette felt the same way she did at the present moment in time. Like there was something between them… something that definitely needed to be explored.

Lucky for the blonde… she was.

"At eight in the evening?" The brunette popped a brow. She'd love to go and do anything with the blonde stranger standing in front of her, but coffee at this hour would not be one of them. She already had enough trouble sleeping, she didn't need caffeine making things worse.

"Tea?" The blonde suggested.

"Not much of a tea drinker." The brunette admitted truthfully.

"Hot cocoa?" The blonde asked.

"It's a 80 degree Atlanta summer night."

"You're killing me here." The blonde chuckled. Ashley was shooting down everything she suggested. She only wanted to be alone with the brunette but they couldn't seem to agree on a place to even get out of the precinct lobby.

Ashley cleared her throat, unsure of what came over her as she asked, "You wanna just come back to my place. I was headed home?" The brunette stared eagerly into blue eyes. Was she a little too forward with the taller woman?

"Yes." The blonde nodded quickly. "I'd love to." She smiled as she turned to head towards the door with Ashley.

"Wait," they stopped. "weren't you heading in?" Ashley questioned with a raised brow, thumbing towards the elevator. She's not exactly sure why she's leaving with this perfect stranger, she was a detective she knew better than this. There's no telling who this girl could be. She could be Katy Bates from Misery for all the detective knew but right now that didn't matter. Right now this gorgeous blonde woman staring at her with a smile was the only encouragement she needed to go through with this.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "But it can wait 'til tomorrow." She assured the smaller woman.

"Are you sure because I can-"

"Ashley," the blonde stopped the brunette. "Take me home." She stated firmly, letting the other woman know she was perfectly fine with the situation as it was. Ashley nodded as a smirk appeared at her lips. This wasn't something she usually did, but with the blonde it all felt so… necessary.

* * *

They barely made it through the door before clothes started to come off. Ashley closed the door with her body as Spencer pushed her back against it. They broke apart briefly for Ashley to remove her gun and badge.

"I've gotta put this in the safe. Two seconds." Ashley pointed towards a small closet to her right. Spencer nodded as her chest heaved, understanding Ashley wanting to be safe.

Ashley emerged from the closet less than 30 seconds later. She wasted no time reconnecting her lips with the blonde's, both of them moaning at the contact.

Ashley loved how perfect Spencer's body felt against hers. She pulled her lips away from the blondes and let her tongue drag up the base of her neck. Spencer moaned and closed her eyes.

"Bed, now." The blonde muttered through a guttural moan. She didn't have to ask Ashley twice. The smaller woman grabbed the blonde's legs, lifting her and wrapping her legs around her waist, carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

"That was…" Spencer attempted to speak while she also attempted to catch her breath. A hard task.

"Yeah." Ashley stated simply, her chest mimicking the blondes.

"I don't think I've ever orgasmed that amazingly hard." The blonde admitted turning over to look at the brunette. Her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she fought off an ear splitting grin.

"You don't have to say that." The brunette shook her head and smiled bashfully.

"No." Spencer moved to straddle Ashley, grabbing her face to make her look into her blue eyes. Hazel eyes staring up at her. "You are so amazing. The way you touch me and the way you made your tongue do that little swirly curling thing," Spencer paused as they shared a knowing smile. "I have never cum so hard in my 28 years of living." Spencer assured her.

"Wanna know a secret?" Ashley asked as she leaned forward to kiss the blonde's lips quickly.

"Mhm." Spencer answered with a nod, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She crossed her arms and laid her head down on Ashley's bare chest, her chin resting on the back of her hands.

"You're the first girl to make me orgasm at all." The brunette admitted.

"What?!" Spencer pulled up from the brunette, not believing what her ears had just processed and sent to her brain.

"Scouts honor." Ashley nodded quickly.

"Can I ask in how many tries?" Spencer questioned, resuming her previous position.

Ashley's forehead scrunched together as she tried to remember the exact number. It hadn't been that many in her short 29 years on earth, but it was enough to need to think about it.

"Seven… wait no eight if you count my very first girlfriend. But we were 14, neither of us knew what we were doing."

"Eight girlfriends have never made you orgasm?!" Spencer asked in utter shock.

"Notaone" Ashley shook her head.

"Poor thing." Spencer said seriously, pouting her lips to lean down and capture the brunettes lips. "How about I make you cum a few more times then, just to make up for lost time." She whispered seductively in Ashley's ear, sending a chill down her spine.

Ashley could only nod as the blonde had rendered her speechless yet again that night. She smiled as the blonde's eyes grew two shades darker and leaned down to reconnect their lips.

* * *

"I'm not sure what happens now." Ashley admitted truthfully as she shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Me either." Spencer smiled as they stood in the doorway to Ashley's Midtown Loft. "I've never really done this."

"Same." Ashley smiled. "You know, as a Detective I'm usually more careful about who I bring back to my place. I mean, I don't just.."

"I didn't think that you did…" The blonde stopped, letting her sentence fade as she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just usually a little more careful you know, I've-"

"I won't tell anyone if you won't." The blonde quipped, taking a step towards the brunette.

"You don't have to leave you know." Ashley stated. In all honestly, she really didn't want the woman to go. Everything with the blonde felt so… natural and easy. Ashley was perfectly okay with just laying in bed for the rest of the night talking.

"I do." The blonde nodded. "If I don't, I won't get any sleep and I've got to be at work in," Spencer paused, grabbing her phone out of her pocket to look at the time. "Four hours." She gasped. They both chuckled.

"I'm sorry I kept you out past your curfew." Ashley quipped.

"Well worth it." Spencer countered. She bit her lip as they stared at each other. Both unsure of how exactly to say goodnight to one another.

"Here, give me this." Ashley spoke up suddenly taking Spencer's phone out of her hands to put her number in. "If you want to call me you can, if you don't then… tonight was amazing." Ashley stated with a shrug. "I'm not expecting for you to just-"

"Goodnight Ashley," Spencer leaned forward and kissed the brunette. Both whimpered a little as they pulled away. "I'll call you tomorrow." She stated matter-of-factly and leaned in for one final kiss before turning and walking away towards the building's elevator.

Ashley watched her as she left, admiring the blonde's will power. She didn't turn around once to glance back at Ashley. She couldn't, she would have lost all desire to leave and they would have gone for another five rounds. Ashley didn't have to be at work tomorrow, she'd just worked a twenty-one hour shift. She didn't have to be back until 9 a.m two mornings from now. As the elevator closed with the blonde inside, Ashley sighed and closed her door. She locked it and leaned against it.

Tonight had probably been the best night she's had in a long time. It's been ages since she's had a serious girlfriend, most can't handle the schedule of a detective so they bail after a few months. The truth of the matter was that even if one could, Ashley had never felt particularly connected to anyone she's dated in the past.

She wasn't sure what it was about the blonde she's just spent the last seven hours getting to know, but she felt this overwhelming want to get to know her better. Ashley smiled as she brushed her index and middle finger against her lips, reminiscing.

The night had been amazing… but she was quickly brought back to reality when she glanced down at her bag near her feet. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she picked it up and placed it on the desk. Taking out the files and papers inside. She groaned as she placed them on the desk.

Tonight would be yet another long night… she hated how much this case was keeping her awake. How much it got under her skin. Her first case as a detective and she let it go cold. Everyone knows that if you don't catch a killer within the first 48 hours chances are you never will. Witnesses disappear, evidence vanishes, the killer has time to just up and leave the country.

This guy though..this psychopath has killed fourteen women. Ashley could remember the name of each and every one of them. Their faces haunted her dreams, that's why she couldn't sleep most nights. She hated seeing her failures. It was almost as if this guy was taunting her. He's killed fourteen women in the Metro Atlanta area and even though he hasn't been caught he continues to hunt and kill here. It was almost like he was daring Ashley to find him. Like it was a game.

She opened the folder and stared at the criminal profile given to her by the precincts criminal psychologist.

Young white male between the ages of 25 and 32, no prior criminal record, no scars or outstanding features but most likely attractive, sociopath with narcissistic tendencies, no attachment or positive emotional bonds formed in childhood, average level of education, multiple unsuccessful relationships in adulthood, most likely a psychotic break due to an event causing him to revisit his childhood traumas, clearly hates women, possible sadist, most likely has a job that isn't very demanding as he seems to stalk his victims for days before striking, usually in broad daylight which means he has no fear of being caught, may even want to be captured.

Victims have all been between the ages of 21 and 30, all working women who, besides being women, have nothing else in common. All from different ethnic and socioeconomic backgrounds. None of the women even attended the same school or lived in the same part of town. They were all completely different in almost every way, which is what made this case so dang hard to crack. There was no link… no way to connect the dots.

Ashley rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced over at the wall clock. She'd been staring at the file for over two hours and still nothing. She decided she'd call it a night. She brushed the papers on her desk into a pile and stood up, the rolling chair loud in the quiet loft. She leaned over and turned off the living room lights and dragged her feet towards her bedroom.

She was beyond tired. She only hoped that being as tired as she was would help her sleep soundly. She hoped for a lot of things.

Most of all she hoped she could figure out who this guy was before he struck again.

* * *

The ringing of her phone pulled her from her sleep. She glanced over at her alarm clock on the night stand. 7:43 a.m. She grunted and grabbed her phone sliding her finger across the bottom of the screen to answer it.

"This better be good Avery." She grunted, still half asleep.

"Another body was just found. 17th street apartments."

"Coming." Was all Ashley said before hanging up the phone. It was her day off but everyone knows Detectives don't really get days off, especially when they're working on a case as big as the one Ashley was working on.

Ashley rolled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to take a shower in an attempt to wake herself up. She'd only gotten less than two hours of sleep in the past 48 hours, not ideal but she figured a shower and a really strong cup of coffee would help.

"How long has she been here?" Ashley asked Detective Avery as she entered the apartment. It was a fairly nice place. A one bedroom studio with pictures of family and friends plastered all over the walls. Whoever this girl was… she was clearly loved.

"Less than five hours." Avery replied, stepping over the woman to walk up next to Ashley.

"What do we know so far?" Ashley asked her colleague as she put on the safety clothes that were handed to her on the way in the apartment.

"Not much." Avery flipped a couple of pages back into in pad he was holding. "The best friend found her." He used his pen to point to a woman crying hysterically on the couch as she attempted to speak to a Uniform. Ashley turned to her right and noticed a picture of the crying woman and the victim she assumed. Hard to tell what the woman looked like now as she lay on the floor. "They were supposed to meet for coffee this morning but the victim-"

"Name." Ashley interjected quickly.

Avery flipped back another page in his pad. "Sarah." He answered. Ashley nodded and moved towards Sarah. When she reached the woman she bent down to get a better look, putting the gloves on she was given. Avery came up next to her and did the same.

"The best friend had a key, she let herself in and found her like this." Ashley leaned forward a little. She took the pen from Avery's hand and used it to lift a half heart necklace up from the woman's chest. She examined it briefly then sat it back down. She turned and handed the pen back to her colleague. "She said that she-"

"They aren't friends." Ashley said, standing up from the girl.

"Huh?" Avery asked, thoroughly confused. He flipped back to a page in his pad and tapped his pen against it. "They're definitely friends, she said that they-"

"What's her name?" Ashley nodded her head in the direction of the woman on the couch.

Avery flipped a page. "Veronica."

"Veronica, hi. I'm Detective Davies." Ashley said, walking over to the woman, who was now only sniffling, no longer crying hysterically. The Uniform who was interviewing the woman got up and walked away.

"Hi." The woman replied softly.

"Veronica, I'm gonna ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me okay? I know that this information may not seem important but every detail of every case is and it could very well help us find out what happened to Sarah. Okay?" Ashley spoke methodically.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Okay, good." Ashley put on her best smile trying to reassure the woman. "You and Sarah weren't just friends, were you?"

Ashley could see Avery's eyes go wide at her line of questioning. But she had a purpose.

"I…" The woman paused, looking down.

"It's okay, Veronica. No judgments here." Ashley said, taking off her gloves and reaching a hand out to lay over the woman's. The woman could only nod. "I couldn't help but notice the half heart necklaces the two of you were both wearing.

Almost instinctively Veronica's hand shot up to her neck to grip her necklace. "She gave me this two months ago. We'd been friends since college. Neither of us knew that we liked girls." Veronica smiled and paused. Almost as if she was remembering an event. "Sarah was so scared to tell me how she felt. I had to make the first move. We've only been a couple for 10 weeks. We'd only just discovered this love and now she's…" Veronica stopped as the tears caused her to choke on her words.

"It's okay. Take your time." Ashley rubbed circles in the woman's back.

"I don't know who could have done this. Everyone loved Sarah she was the sweetest person you could ever meet. She volunteered every weekend at boys and girls clubs, animal shelters, the hospital. Anywhere she could really. She didn't have a bad bone in her body and someone did her like this, someone mutilated…" Veronica choked out as the tears spilled out uncontrollably.

"You should get home Veronica. I'll have one of the Uni's to give you a ride." The woman could only nod as she sobbed into her hands. Ashley lifted her head and waved a hand to call over a cop. "Can we have someone take her home please." The cop simply nodded. Ashley and Avery watched as she was escorted out.

Ashley pinched the bridge of her nose. "I should have caught this guy already. Why can't I get him!" Ashley shouted, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at her. Avery turned to his friend placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You will." He stated simply. "Alright, Alright. Enough staring!" He waved his hand around. Everyone returned to their previous activities.

"This woman is gone because I can't do my damn job, Avery. Her death is on me. Everyone this asshole kills is on me."

"You can't do that to yourself, Davies. How many times do I have to tell you this? I've been on this job for a long time and the one thing I know is that cases can be unpredictable. There's no way for you to control that. But you gotta control your emotions. Outburst and crime scenes are things that will get you thrown off a case. Okay?" Avery tried to comfort his friend. He'd been a detective for five years and Ashley's TO. They'd grown close in the months of him training her and he only wanted what was best for her. He didn't give her this case because he wanted to see her fail. He made her lead on it because he knew she would stop at nothing not to.

Ashley nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you look bad."

"Oh don't sweat that." He waved her off. "Great catch on the relationship by the way. Do you think that's important somehow?"

"I'm not sure yet." Ashley moved in front of Sarah again. "I remember a couple of the other women being in relationships with women. Maybe we should see if there's some kind of connection there."

"Yeah, definitely worth looking into."

Ashley stared down at the woman. Her face sliced from ear to ear. Several small stab wounds in different places on her body. And finally he liked to top it all off by pulling out a patch of the girls hair. Ripping it from the scalp. Ashley closed her eyes. What kind of person could hurt a woman like this?

The vibrating cell in Ashley's pocket pulled her from her thoughts. She pulled the phone out and looked down at the screen. It wasn't a number she recognized.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ashley, hi. It's Spencer." The blonde stated quickly.

Ashley stood. "Oh, hey Spencer. Um, hi."

"You already said that." Spencer giggled as Ashley stepped away from Avery and the body laying on the floor.

"Yeah sorry. I'm just a little distracted is all."

"Oh is this a bad time?"

"Kinda." Ashley answered honestly. "I mean, I'm just at work and kinda at a crime scene at the moment. I wasn't supposed to be at work today but crime never sleeps you know?"

"Yeah, totally. Well are you free later. I get off around 9 tonight. Maybe we could grab a late dinner or something?" The blond asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I should be finished up here soon and then I've got some paperwork to do but 9 sounds good. Did you wanna meet a the restaurant or should I come pick you up?"

"We can meet there. I'll text you the details."

"Sounds good."

"See you tonight, gorgeous." Spencer finished and hung up the phone causing the brunette to smile.

"I know that smile, Davies! Are you dating again?" Avery asked coming up next to her.

"No." Ashley shook her head quickly. The taller man stared at her. "Okay fine… maybe."

"Davies."

"I don't know what this is yet." Ashley held up her hands in defense. "We only met yesterday and we barely got any talking in so I don't know if she's looking for something serious or just a fling or what... I don't know." Ashley shrugged and side stepped her colleague.

"Well I for one am happy for you. I think you spend way too much time looking at dead bodies."

"It's kinda what I do man. I mean I am a homicide detective after all." Ashley smiled.

"You know what I mean." He pointed a finger at her.

"Can we have everything in this room bagged and tagged into evidence please. I want a full list on my desk in two hours." Ashley turned and told one of the uniform cops who nodded.

"We're gonna get him, Ashley." Avery stated. The conversation turning serious again.

"I'd prefer if we got him before he struck again. He's speeding up his timeline it seems. There's usually at least five days in between each kill. This one was only three." Ashley said as they walked out of the apartment and into the cool Atlanta morning air.

"Maybe he's getting tired of the in between."

"And that's what scares me." Ashley admitted. Nothing more dangerous than a bored serial killer.

"Yeah." Avery nodded. "I'll see you back at the office then?"

"Yeah, I just wanna stop home and get some sleep."

"Gotcha. Rest easy, Davies. We're gonna get this creep." Avery half shouted as they walked in different directions towards their vehicles.

"You flatter me, Rollins." Ashley called back. He only shrugged and smiled as they turned and went their separate ways. The truth was, Ashley wasn't sure if she'd ever catch The Clown Face Killer.

Spencer smiled a sinister smile as she watched the scene unfold across the street from her. The male detectives words ringing in her ear. She grabbed her phone out her pocket and opened up the text screen, texting a number she'd only recently acquired.

' _Is it weird if I miss you? It's weird isn't it? You can be honest with me.'_ She typed and waited. As the message arrived to the phone of the brunette her eyes were trained on from a very safe distance.

She watched as the other woman smiled and seemed to type a reply. She dropped her head to look at her phone when the message came through.

' _No it's not weird and that's the honest truth. Cause honestly… I miss you too.'_

The smile on the blonde's face grew wider.

Things were going exactly as planned.


	2. Recon: Day 1

**So I've decided to post once a week. I think either Sat, Sun or Monday lol. Not sure which day yet. I'm so super excited for where I'm trying to take this story and I hope as it goes on I don't disappoint you all.**

 _Sushi1976: I'm glad I've got you hooked. It's always important to get a person hooked from the first chapter. I hope to keep you that way._

 _Guest: I feel you on that conflicting emotions thing. Honestly when I decided to write this story I was having conflicting emotions. I will definitely continue don't worry._

 _dnmann: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like the beginning. Hope you enjoy the rest._

 _Gina32: Yes! I'm back! I'm not sure about being better than ever though lol. I'll let you guys be the judge of that. I really missed writing if I'm being honest. I'm glad you're looking forward to how everything will unfold._

 _Judelltar: I definitely will continue._

 _Guest: I can't really say who's who, but I can say you're in for a surprise. tehe._

 _Ashley: Thanks for the welcome back! It feels good to be back. They do have some unbelievable chemistry don't they?_

 _IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL: Yay! You're hooked. :)_

 _CarsGirlsandMusic: Here's another chapter for you. I'm so happy you like it so far._

 _southtrash: All kinds of red flags with Spencer huh lol. I hope I can live up to that expectation :)_

 _Gina32: I try to make sure I give enough detail without giving too much away. It's quite hard lol. It saddens me so much that the fandom is slowly disappearing. I miss the days when there were so many stories I couldn't decide which one to read first. I won't stay away too long. :)_

 _Sky: Continue... will do! :)_

 _K1989: I haven't really thought much about a sequel to Nineteen. I kinda like where I ended that one, but if I do decide on one you'll be the first to know. I promise. I completely understand not wanting to read if Spencer is the killer, but I hope you don't give up on me too soon. :_

 _Guest: You know me so well. tehe..._

 _Annais81: Welcome back! It's always good to see a review from you. I promise not to keep you guys in the dark toooooo long lol but you know me... I like the suspense._

 _Dav7788: Lol if I told you that then that would totally ruin all the fun for you. I don't wanna ruin it for you :)_

 _Guest: You'll find out soon enough I promise._

 _stubbornpiggy: Edge of your seat huh? exactly where I want ya. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Guest: I'm glad you like it so far. Enjoy this chapter._

 **Also a big thanks for everyone that followed and fav'd this story so far. Thank yall for all the reviews seriously they made me smile so much and they fuel me to write faster. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta and I don't really have time to go over it thoroughly. I hope you all enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

 **July 12th 10:52 a.m**

"You look like hell." Avery told Ashley as she dragged her feet slowly into the station off the elevator.

"I tried sleeping when I got home and I just couldn't. I'd rather be here working on this case anyway. Did we get that evidence log?" She asked him as they walked towards their offices. "Wait were you waiting at the elevator for me? How'd you even know I was on my way up here and is that coffee for me?" She asked, pointing to the cup of coffee in his hand.

"That's a lot of of questions, Davies. Yes, no, I'm good like that, and hell no." He replied quickly, taking a sip of the coffee for good measure.

"Well you're a crappy friend." She pouted and then yawned.

"You really gotta start trying to get some sleep Ashley, you can't be at your best like this."

"Crime never sleeps, apparently neither does The Clown Face Killer so I'm not sleeping either." She shrugged.

"We found the last Vic on Monday. That's only two days in between kills this time, do you think we should be expecting another body soon?" Avery asked as they arrived at their offices.

"I'm not sure what he's doing anymore. He's taking women and faster, killing them faster than he usually does and I don't have a single shred of evidence to point me towards the reason why or who this guy is." Ashley sighed as she turned to go into her office. She looked on her desk and saw a large coffee with her name on it from her favorite coffee spot down the street. "Three creams, two sugars, one splash of coconut milk, and some vanilla and cinnamon sprinkled on top." Avery said with the biggest smile on his face.

Ashley took a sip and moaned at how good it was. She took another long sip before turning to look at him. "Seriously, how in the hell did you know that I was coming in now? I didn't even know I was coming in now." She narrowed her eyes at her colleague.

"A man never reveals his secrets." Avery smirked and winked at her.

Ashley shook her head and as she drank some more of her coffee. She pulled her seat out from under the desk and sat in it. She noticed that the evidence log was not on her desk.

"Avery, I thought you said the-" She turned to see him holding out a file for her in the doorway.

"Don't ever say that I don't know you Davies." He said with an arched brow and then made his way back over to his office. "So how are you and the mystery girl from the phone call earlier?"

Ashley leaned back to look at him after placing both the file and the coffee on her desk.

"I will not be discussing my love life with you Avery. Remember Janet?" Now it was Ashley's turn to arch a brow.

Avery burst into laughter, laughing so hard he was having trouble catching his breath. "That was not my fault Davies. She was weird before I pointed it out, you just never noticed."

"Yeah and thanks to you that was all I could think about when I was with her. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on a person when all you can think about is how one of their ears is bigger than the other one and their eyes have just a little too much space between them?" Ashley asked seriously.

These were things that Ashley had never noticed about the girl she'd been dating for a couple of weeks… that was until Avery so politely pointed them out one day. And from that day forward it was all Ashley could think about. So she broke it off with poor Janet. Who was as confused as ever about why ended things. Ashley had to give some lame excuse about the case being way too important to attempt to start something serious with someone at the time.

Although that was semi true, that was definitely not the reason she was breaking up with the woman.

"I literally hate you so much right now." Ashley said as her friend continued to laugh.

"Does this girl have a symmetrical set of eyes and ears?" He paused from laughing to ask.

"Yes you asshole." Ashley answered quickly.

"Then you're good." He shrugged and sighed out of his laughter. He pulled back up to his desk, out of Ashley's view. She mirrored his actions, grabbing the file from her desk and opening it.

Most of the items logged where useless to this case. Ashley sighed and rubbed her face with both hands. She needed a break. Something big that would help this case get moving again.

She pulled open one of the drawers on the right side of her desk and grabbed a stack of files that were rubber banded together. She removed the rubber band and opened the one on top.

Missy Pearson aged 22. Fourth Year Student at Georgia State University. Grabbed on her way home from class. Found in her dorm by her roommate. Relationship status: Unknown. No boyfriends or girlfriends have come forward.

Missy was the first victim… The first of many. She was taken and killed within five days. 15 victims in total now and Ashley couldn't stand the fact that the number was steady rising. The news wasn't helping either. Painting the APD as incapable of solving a case of this magnitude, telling everyone that the GBI needed to be brought in on this case. Ashley was terrified of that happening. She knew once the Georgia Bureau of Investigation got involved she'd lose this case altogether and be painted as a failure. She didn't want that… but she also didn't want anymore innocent woman dying either.

She closed the file, sat it to the side and grabbed the next one.

Jessy Hieram aged 25. Worked for Celltech Solutions. Snatched on the way to work. Relationship status: Openly gay but no relationships.

She closed the file and moved on to the next one.

Haley Solano aged 29. Worked as a Hospice Nurse. Last seen leaving a patient's home, was later found in her home after not checking in at work and with her girlfriend for five days. Relationship status: Dating Lindsey Monell for 2 weeks.

Ashley moved the file aside, looking at several more before stopping. She'd been over these files a hundred times. She couldn't believe she hadn't caught this before.

Ashley stood up and walked the short distance to Avery's office. "Avery 9 of these women were in relationships with women. That can't be a coincidence."

"What are you thinking? They maybe all went to the same bars or something and that's where the killer found them?"

"No." Ashley shook her head. "A man in a lesbian bar would stand out like a sore thumb, it had to have been something else that connected these women." Ashley scratched her short brown curls. "Are all of their phones still in evidence downstairs?" She asked.

"Should be." He nodded. "I'll grab them." He jumped up quickly and maneuvered around Ashley to head towards the elevator. She narrowed her eyes at him and then smiled. She figured he was just excited that the case was finally moving again.

She walked back over to her office and sat down. Her phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out to get a look at who was calling and it instantly brought a smile to her face.

"Twice in one day. I'm gonna start thinking you really like me."

"You wouldn't be wrong." The blonde responded smoothly.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure, Spencer? Are you calling to cancel our plans tonight because I mean if you are then I would completely under-"

"Ashley." Spencer chuckled a little, stopping the brunette's ramblings.

"Hmm?"

"Breathe. No I'm not cancelling on you. Actually I was wondering if you'd like to meet up now. I suddenly have some free time and I thought maybe you'd like to come somewhere with me."

"Oh um… well… I'm actually kinda-"

"I'm sorry, you're probably busy, I didn't want to pull you away from anything, if you can't I understand I'm totally cool with-"

"Spencer," The brunette called out to the blonde. Smiling at the cuteness of the woman. "Breathe." She said simply, copying the other woman's previous words. Even though the blonde didn't say anything she could hear her smiling. "I'd love to go somewhere with you. Where were you thinking?"

"Meet me at Centennial Olympic Park in half an hour?"

"Okay." The brunette replied and hung up the phone. She grinned as she placed the phone in her pocket.

"Here are the phones you wanted." Avery came in, placing the box of evidence on her desk.

"Actually," she said, standing up from her chair. "I'm going out for a bit. Can you look through these and tell me if you can find any commonalities." She said handing the box back to him.

"Where you headed off too?" He asked confused.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smiled brightly, moving around him to exit the office.

"Davies." Avery called after her. She stopped and turned to look at him. She knew what he was asking without him even have to ask it. She'd known him long enough to know his different voices.

"I promise you that if it becomes serious you'll be the first to know about it, okay?"

"Before your parents?"

"God yes." She made a disgusted face. "I would barely invite them to the wedding."

"Marriage?" Avery's eyes bulged..

"Figure of speech. Jeez I barely know the woman." She smiled and shook her head at him.

"Love at first sight is a thing Ashley." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going now." She bit her lip to fight off a grin. "Find me something in those phones!" She yelled back over her shoulder. Avery couldn't help but chuckle at her. He was her boss for goodness sake, but she was lead detective on this case so he'd cut her some slack on the whole trying to tell him what to do business.

* * *

Ashley stood near the fountains in the park and watched the kids run through them with a smile. She'd gotten there a little early and wasn't exactly sure where in the park Spencer wanted to meet her. The park wasn't huge though, so she figured she'd be able to spot Spencer when she got there.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She grabbed it and saw she had a message from Spencer.

' _Do you think you'd have to arrest me if I took off all my clothes and ran through that fountain right now?'_ The message read. Ashley whipped her head from left to right trying to find the blonde, but she couldn't

' _You're gonna get whiplash doing that.'_ Another message came in.

Ashley smiled and typed a reply. ' _Why don't you stop being a creeper and show yourself.'_

' _Oh come on, where's the fun in that?'_ She read. ' _Do some detective work and find me.'_ Another message arrived shortly after. Ashley slid her phone into her back pocket and looked around the park. It was a nice summer day so the park was a little bit crowded, she couldn't see the blonde anywhere. She started walking towards the gate thinking maybe Spencer got lucky and just so happened to see her as she was coming in.

Her phone buzzed. ' _You're getting colder.'_ It said. Ashley smiled and shook her head. The blonde was being super cute.

Ashley turned to her left and started walking towards a row of food carts stationed against the side gate.

' _Ice cold, Detective Davies.'_ Another message came in. Ashley stopped and spun around. She narrowed her eyes in the direction she came from. There was a playground over there. Maybe Spencer was watching her from the inside of the tube or something. She started to walk towards it when her phone buzzed again. ' _Seriously you're like the worst hide and go seek player ever.'_

Ashley groaned. She was over this game.

"You're over it huh?" The blonde's voice startled the brunette who turned and glared a her.

"If I had my sidearm, I probably would have drawn it on you. You're really freaking good at hiding." Ashley quipped.

Spencer gasped and held a hand up to her chest. "I've had a ton of practice, I have two big brothers.. wait what? You wouldn't really have, would you?"

Ashley smiled and shrugged.

"So why'd you wanna meet here?" Ashley asked after a moment. They'd started to walk the trail in the middle of the park that lead towards a few of Atlanta's most famous attractions.

"I wanna take you to the aquarium." Spencer said. Ashley grabbed her arm to stop her progress.

"Seriously?" Ashley quirked a brow.

"Mhm." Spencer nodded.

"Spencer, I've lived in Atlanta my whole life. I've been to this aquarium about a million times… at least."

Spencer scratched the back of her neck nervously and shifted her weight from foot to foot. She needed a clever comeback. "Not with me you haven't. And everyone knows…" she pauses, leaning forward to whisper in Ashley's ear. "...that everything is better with me." She finished off her statement with a wink and then walked away proud of herself.

Ashley stood there rooted for a moment. She caught Spencer's double meaning behind that statement and she had to admit, that was probably the hottest thing ever.

"Are you coming, Detective Davies." Spencer stopped, turned and asked in a low voice.

She was doing this on purpose. Ashley had to give it to the blonde though, she knew how to get a rise out of her. Ashley finally started walking again, catching up with the blonde. They headed towards the Aquarium and got in line to purchase tickets.

When they got to the ticket window Spencer told the boy behind the glass what they wanted to do and then paid for the tickets. They stopped in front of the door to take one of those pictures that every amusement park or theme park practically forces you to take. The one where you stand in front of a green screen and they add some kind of themed animal or something behind you.

They handed the girl at the door their tickets and headed inside. The place was huge. I mean it was the largest aquarium in the United States after all.

Spencer turned to Ashley. "So what do you wanna do first Detective Davies?" The blonde asked.

"You can call me Ashley, Spencer. I'm not at work you don't have to be so formal." Ashley smiled.

"I quite like calling you Detective Davies, actually. I um…" Spencer cleared her throat and leaned in. "I honestly find the fact that you're a detective and that you have a gun and a badge really freaking sexy."

Ashley swallowed thickly with wide eyes and Spencer pulled back with a sly grin on her face. She knew exactly what her words had done to the other woman… exactly what she'd wanted them to.

"Noted." Was all Ashley could get off.

"Let's go see the penguins. Penguins are my favorite." Spencer squealed cutely. Ashley couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. She nodded and followed behind her as she practically skipped over to the Cold Water Quest Exhibit.

* * *

"So what's your favorite Animal?" Spencer turned her head slightly to look at Ashley as they stood in front of the penguins. One penguin was lounging on it's back and the other's were playing in the water, peeking their heads up every so often near the glass where Spencer and Ashley were standing. Spencer would coo and half squeal every time. And every time Ashley would giggle and shake her head at the blonde. It seemed that everything the blonde did was cute to the brunette. And Ashley couldn't figure out why that was. "Do you not have one or have you gone mute again?" Spencer smirked.

"Oh." Ashley shook her head clear. "Sorry." She smiled. "Uh… land creature would have to be kittens and sea creature would probably be otters."

"Otters?" Spencer narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong with Otters?" Ashley feigned insult.

"Nothing." Spencer shook her head quickly and turned back to look at the penguins. "They're just not as cute as these little guys." She cooed and Ashley swooned. What was it about this woman that had Ashley so smitten so soon?

"Can we move on now or did you come to the aquarium only for the Penguins?" Ashley popped a brow.

"The answer to that question will not please you." Spencer giggled.

"Come on." The brunette pulled a reluctant blonde away.

"And these ladies and gentleman are our newest additions to the Georgia Aquarium, meet Luce And Luxe, our first set of twin girl Beluga Whales." The tour guide announced through the microphone getting a mix of aww's and ooo's from the crowd as they watched the little baby beluga's swam alongside their parents in the giant glass tank.

"Is it wrong of me to say that those little things are not cute?" Ashley leaned over and whispered into Spencer's ear. The blonde visibly shivered. Ashley smirked.

"And with names like those they are begging for those girls to grow up and be strippers." Spencer countered seriously, causing Ashley to burst out laughing. A few patrons turned around to stare at her. She covered her mouth to stop laughing, then slapped Spencer on the shoulder. Spencer just shrugged, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Come on. Let's go see your, less adorable than penguins, otters."

"Just Otters." Ashley smiled. With as much smiling as she was doing her jaws would be permanently locked in place come morning.

After the Otters the two women walked around the rest of the aquarium, visiting each exhibit and even seeing a dolphin show after which Ashley decided that Dolphins might be her new favorite animal in the whole wide world.

After leaving the aquarium they headed towards Tamarind Seed. A nice quaint restaurant in Midtown. They rode in Ashley's car as Spencer didn't drive hers to the aquarium she had rode the train there.

* * *

"So tell me a secret about yourself Ashley, something no one else knows." The restaurant was nice, they were cozied up at a small table on the side, only two other couples near them.

"I'm pretty transparent. I don't have many secrets." Ashley shrugged not really knowing what to say.

Spencer smiled as she picked up her butter knife and spread some butter across the small piece of bread in her hand.

"Everyone has secrets." Spencer stated then took a bite of the bread.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "What are yours then?" Ashley countered. She took a sip of her water.

"No fair, I asked you first." Spencer smiled and shook her head. "Nice try though Detective Davies." She wiggled her eyebrows, eliciting a small smile from the brunette and a head shake. "How about we start with something a bit easier, secrets are a bit heavy for a first date I think."

"So this is a date?" Ashley popped a brow.

"Isn't it?" The blonde placed her hands on the table and stared at Ashley. "I mean, I'm trying to woo you here. I don't just take anyone to the aquarium and my favorite restaurant, after all. Did you not want this to be a date?" Spencer narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips into a thin line awaiting the brunette's answer.

"Are you ladies okay?" The waiter came over and asked. Interrupting their staring contest. Of course Ashley wanted this to be a date. This was the most fun she'd had in forever.

"We're fine thank you." Spencer answered without turning to look at the boy.

"Excellent. Your meals should be up shortly." He informed them then walked away.

"Your forehead gets a little line right here when you're deep in thought," Spencer reached her hand across the table and brushed her thumb across the spot she was referring to. "...I've noticed."

"I've never done this thing backwards like this." Ashley admitted. Spencer grinned. She knew what Ashley was referring to. "Usually dates come first and then sex." She leaned in and whispered the last part.

Spencer giggled at the brunette.

"Ashley we're two consenting adults, sex isn't a dirty word." The blonde leaned in towards the brunette. "And if I recall correctly the sex was out of this world. Some would say...orgasmic even." The blonde's smile widened. She winked as Ashley leaned back in her chair with beet red cheeks.

"Chao-Lay." The waiter said as he placed Spencer's food down in front of her. "And Chicken Pad-Thai." He placed Ashley's food down. "You ladies enjoy and please let me know if I can get you anything else. I can bring a dessert menu by later if you'd like."

"Okay, thank you." Ashley smiled and nodded at the boy who nodded once and then scurried away.

"Saved by the waiter." Spencer mumbled trying to hold back a grin as she picked up her chopsticks and dug into her food. She closed her eyes and moaned as she chewed her first bite.

Ashley stared at her amused with raised brows. "Good huh?" Ashley smirked.

"To die for." Spencer replied as she opened her eyes. "Here, try some." She picked up some of her food with her sticks and hovered it out in front of Ashley.

"I'm not really a seafood kinda girl." Ashley shook her head at the offered food.

"Shrimp, mussels, scallops and squid make the most wonderful combination Ashley. I promise you won't be disappointed, just give it a try." Ashley shook her head. "Your loss." Spencer shrugged and stuffed the food into her mouth.

"So Spencer, what do you do for a living?" Ashley asked, picking up her own chopsticks and eating some of her Pad Thai. It was very delicious. She could see why this was Spencer's favorite restaurant.

"It's a secret." Spencer said not looking up from her food, Ashley could see the small smile on the girl's lips.

Ashley chuckled. "Sounds interesting. Tell me more."

"I'm a freelance photographer." She said after a moment.

Ashley stared at her, chopsticks with Pad Thai on them suspended mid air. "That doesn't sound boring at all. Have you been doing that very long?" She asked then stuffed her mouth with food.

"A few years now." Spencer shrugged, wanting to get the focus off her. "Enough about me though. What about you."

"Well you already know what I do." Ashley said chewing her food.

"I don't know the why, though."

"I don't know." The brunette shrugged. "Ever since I was a kid I've wanted to be a Detective. Other girls grew up playing with dolls, I wanted handcuffs and toy guns. Whenever my mom bought me dolls I would pretend like I arrested them and put them all in jail." Spencer chuckled as she imagined a five year old Ashley arresting barbie and all her friends.

The blonde smiled as the brunette told her stories of playing cops and robbers as a kid. Ashley was quite interesting. She was cute and funny and smart and the blonde couldn't help but stare on in admiration as the night went on.

* * *

"Thank you for leaving work to come hang out with me tonight." The blonde smiled as her and Ashley stood on the sidewalk of her apartment building.

"Don't sweat it. This is actually the most fun I've had in a very long time."Ashley smiled and moved closer to the blonde.

"You should kiss me now." The blonde mumbled and Ashley complied. They both moaned at the contact. It was much like last night. A fire in the pit of both of their stomachs. They couldn't figured out why the fire burned so hot for the other one but they knew that it could only be extinguished one way. "Do you wanna come up?" The blonde asked breaking away from their kiss.

As Ashley was about to answer her cell rang. She groaned and pulled it out of her pocket to answer it.

"Detective Davies." She answered annoyed.

"Ashley meet me at the station, I think I may have found something." Avery instructed and then hung up the phone quickly.

"You have to go don't you?" Spencer asked quietly. Ashley could only nod. "Rain check?"

"Definitely." The brunette replied, leaning in to steal a kiss then heading off toward her car. The blonde watched as the other woman pulled away.

She turned to head up the steps then decided she'd go for a walk instead. What she was doing wasn't as easy as she'd thought it'd be. The brunette was… everything she hoped she wouldn't be. Spencer sighed inwardly, she hated that she was becoming so distracted. This definitely wasn't apart of the plan.

* * *

The killer watched as the woman climbed the few steps to her apartment building. They watched her as she punched in the code to open the door to the building.

7249.

They scurried up the steps quickly, typing in the code quickly and ripping the door open to catch up to the blonde woman. They stood next to her quietly as they both waited for the elevator. The killer chanced a glance at the smaller woman.

"Hi." The killer smiled brightly, turning to face the woman.

Any apprehensions the woman was feeling had now dissipated. How could someone with a smile as gorgeous as theirs be dangerous? She thought to herself.

"Hi." She smiled back. "Are you new to the building? I don't think I've ever seen you around. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered a face like yours." She asked after a moment. The killer smiled wider. Just what they wanted… small talk with a side of flirting. Small talk means you're comfortable enough to give away small details that may seem insignificant to the 'normal' person.

"No." The killer shook their head. "I'm actually just visiting a lady friend." They said as the elevator arrived. They both stepped on, the woman pressing the number seven on the pad, then stepping back for the other elevator occupant to press their floor number.

"Oh." The woman smiled and nodded slowly. Understanding the killers drift.

"No, we're just friends." The killer stated quickly. Not wanting the woman to think that she had to close up. "I'm going to seven too." The killer grinned.

The ride up to floor seven was silent. The killer stared at the back of the blonde's head, while she stared down at her phone with a huge grin as she texted something quickly. The ding of the elevator pulled her away from her from.

"It was nice meeting you." She turned and said to the killer as they both stepped off the elevator. She pulled her keys from her bag.

"Pleasure was all mine." They responded. The blonde woman smiled and blushed a little. "I never got your name."

"That's cause I never gave it." She replied quickly as she unlocked the door that was directly across from the elevator.

Apartment 701 the killer noted.

"Well then, mysteriously sexy blonde from apartment 701, have a good night." The killer flashed their best smile as the blonde mumbled goodnight and scurried quickly into her apartment.

The killer turned to their right and walked down the hall, looking left to right once the hall dead ended they found what they were looking for, a set of stairs. They took the stairs down the seven flights to get back to the lobby and then exited the front door. They looked up at the building, counting up seven floors with their eyes. There it was, the apartment of the mysterious blonde.

They smiled widely. 'That one had spunk,' they thought as they remembered the blonde. She seemed like a fighter. They loved it when the victims fought back. That's what made it all so thrilling.

They turned on their heels and started to walk the short distance around the block to their car.

This one would be fun…


	3. Motive

So I'm sorry that this chapter is about 2,000 words less than the previous two. This chapter was never meant to be very long. I've pretty much got the rest of the story mapped out now so yay for that. Also, I'm trying really hard to get this fandom up and going again. I literally watched all 3 seasons of South over this weekend and fell in love with it all over again. Season 3 Spencer was literally my fav! I've already got SONNOC on board. She's trying to think of some awesome stories to write for you guys. I plan on PM'ing some other authors as well and trying to convince them to come back. Just to throw a few out there Sparkles04 and PurpleLover92 you two are a couple of my favorite authors and it would be awesome if you two would write another story! :)

 _K1989- Yay! You're hooked. I hope the rest of the story keeps you interested. I never wanna bore my readers and that's why I try to write about exciting things. :)_

 _dnmann-Thank you!_

 _PurpleLover92- It honestly feels so amazing to be writing again! I'm glad that you like it so far._

 _stubbornpiggy- Tehe. I think you're gonna find this chapter quite interesting. :)_

 _Gina32- That's actually a really good guess and I played with that idea before I started writing and decided against it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._

 _Annais81- I absolutely loved that you picked up on the SONNOC tribute. She's awesome and I was definitely paying some homage to that amazingly wonderful story of hers called Sincerely Yours. :) As an uber Spashley fan honestly I needed this story too. I miss the days when there would a few dozen amazing stories to choose from._

 _SonFan- Addicted to my story? I like it! :)_

 _southtrash- Well I think you all know me well enough to know that it's never the obvious... right?_

 _Degrassi1son- Well usually they base it off of the type of crime it is, what weapon was used, if the victim was sexually abused, how the actual deed of killing the victim took place. They have specialist called criminal psychologist whose jobs are literally to only figure out who the killer could be and the motives. It's such fascinating stuff really._

 _SON4LIFE- Thank you! I will definitely keep the chapters coming._

 _Whocares- I'm so happy to see a review from you. I've always loved them. It's honestly my pleasure to bring them back to life. :)_

 _lilce1992- Tehe... you'll see. ;)_

IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL- Here you are :)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **July 12th 10:02pm**

"How was your date?" Avery asked with a giant smile as Ashley walked into the precinct. He was waiting for her by the elevator which once again caused Ashley to ask.

"How in hell do you do that?" She shook her head as they walked towards their offices.

He shrugged. "It's a gift. My Ashley senses were tingling." He beamed a smile at her and she could only shake her head at him and return the smile. "And you didn't answer my question Davies." He pointed out.

"On purpose."The brunette replied quickly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do I at least get to know the lucky girls name?"

"Nope." She smiled cutely. "You have a connection for me?" She asked once they reached the doors to their offices.

Avery tutted. "Fine. Be that way. I did find something," he turned around and grabbed a file from his desk. "According to their phones all of the victims used this service for speed dating at one point or another and how much do you wanna bet that's how all the happy couples met."

"We need to visit that-"

"No, you need to go home and sleep Davies." Avery pointed a stern finger at the brunette and as if on cue she yawned.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm good I don't need to sleep."

Avery purses his lips and shook his head. "Davies you look like night of the living dead."

"Oh gee thanks. Way to charm a girl."

He shrugged. "I'm just saying, what have you gotten, all of two hours in two days. Not acceptable. I need your brain at it's best and it can't be that way if you're tired. Now go home and get some sleep. We can head to the speed dating office tomorrow. Go." He shooed her.

"Avery I really am okay. I just wanna look more into-"

"Go home, that's an order Davies." He cut her off with a stern look.

"Did you just pull rank on me?" She popped a brow.

"Go." He ordered, pointing towards the elevator.

"I can't believe you just pulled rank on me." She smiled and snatched the file from his hands. "Just know that I'm leaving under protest." She pouted and started to head towards the elevators.

"I better not see you here until at least noon tomorrow Davies I'm not joking!" Avery shouted after her retreating figure.

Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled as she got on the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

* * *

"Hi." The blonde kicked off the brunette's door to stand up straight as Ashley approached her. Ashley glanced down at her watch. It was after ten pm.

"Hi." She returned the smile.

"I'm sorry to just show up at your place, I know that you said you were headed back to work and I honestly wasn't sure how long I was gonna stay out here and wait for you but I figured that maybe if you came home and a decent time we could finish the date because honestly I really like being around you and I didn't want our date to end when it did and I hope you feel the same way." Spencer rattled off, not taking a single breathe.

Ashley grinned at the blonde's cuteness. "Are you done?" Spencer bit her lip and nodded. "That was a very adorable speech Spencer." Ashley moved toward the blonde, Spencer stepped aside for Ashley to unlock her door. Ashley unlocked the door and walked inside expecting the blonde to follower her but she doesn't. "Are you gonna come in?"

"I don't know if I should now." Spencer admitted.

The brunette furrowed her brows and stared at the blonde curiously. "Why not? I mean, you came all the way over here, waited outside my door, gave me this super adorable speech and now you don't think you should come in?" Ashley placed her bag and files down on the desk to her right.

Spencer glanced down at it, then brought her eyes back up to meet the brunette's.

"Spencer?" Ashley questioned. She didn't understand the other woman's hesitation. Spencer sighed. Something heavy was weighing on her mind and the brunette could tell. "Come in. We'll just talk." Ashley nodded with a reassuring smile, pulling Spencer in by the arm.

"I have one brother, his name is Glen, we're twins. I think my parents wanted more kids but him and I were a bit of a handful so they thought better of it." Spencer laughed as she thought about her childhood with her brother.

They were sitting in the living room on the couch with the TV on in the background as they chatted and got to know one another. Ashley grabbed a half gallon of Cookies and Cream Ice cream from the freezer and two spoons from the drawer when they entered the apartment. They were halfway done with the ice cream within ten minutes.

"One sister named Kyla, one brother named Aiden." Ashley said, feeding herself a spoonful of ice cream.

"Do you still see them?" Spencer questioned.

Ashley shook her head. "My brother joined the army and my sister married this guy who lives in California and is a total asshole. I tried to warn her about him, that he wasn't good for her but she doesn't listen to me so…" Ashley trailed off with a shrug. "How about you, are you and your brother close?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "I mean, I guess twins usually are. I think we're starting to kind of do our own things now though. He lived at my place for a while but then he got a girlfriend and they moved in together a few months ago. We're even in the same profession. It's really creepy sometimes how much we're alike. " Spencer chuckled and Ashley joined in with her.

"I always wondered what it'd be like to have a twin. I mean, can you guys really feel each other's pain and all that?"

"Sometimes I think I can feel a certain emotion he's feeling, but it could all just be in my head you know." Spencer said then looked down at the tub of ice cream that was now empty. "Um, we finished off your ice cream I'm sorry." She smiled.

Ashley shook her head, waving her off. I have plenty it's my favorite.

"Mine too!" Spencer practically squealed causing Ashley to chuckle. "Another thing we have in common." Ashley stood, grabbing Spencer's spoon and dropping in into the now empty tub of ice cream and took it to the kitchen.

"Do you want some water or something?" Ashley asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Okay, I'm gonna use the restroom really quickly I'll be right back." Ashley told the blonde who only nodded as the brunette walked the short distance to her bedroom and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Spencer stood up and quickly made her way over to the desk where Ashley had dropped her files earlier. She opened up the top one and read it quickly. "They finally know about the dating service." She mumbled and shook her head. The cops could be so dense. It took them way too long to figure that out. She closed that file and moved it aside opening up a new one.

It was a file on Sarah, the newest victim. Spencer stared at the file intensely. She flipped through the crime scene pictures and read the evidence log. No DNA evidence recovered from the scene that could be a potential match to the killer. All samples accounted for. The blonde smiled… no DNA meant she had more time. She knew she was always careful anyways, she didn't expect their to be any evidence of her having ever been in that apartment.

"What are you doing?" Ashley's voice was laced with confusion. Spencer spun around quickly as Ashley approached her, taking the files from her hands.

"I was just moving them out of the way to look at the pictures on your desk Ashley." The blonde smiled and Ashley's face softened.

"Oh." Ashley said, gathering up the rest of the files on her desk and stuffing them into her bag then taking her bag and placing it in the safe. "Sorry I just… I could get in a lot of trouble if anyone else saw those. It's my very first case as a detective and I'm already blowing it by not catching the guy so…"

"The guy they're calling the Clown Face Killer?" Spencer asked as she and Ashley both walked the short distance back over to the couch.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded. "I've had this case almost four months and I just… I can't seem to figure anything out."

"This is your first case as a detective and you're running point on a high profile case like this one?" Spencer asked with as must shock she could muster. She already knew this… in fact it was the main reason she walked into that precinct that day.

"My boss thought it'd be a good career starter." Ashley groaned and shook her head. "It seems as though it's gonna do the opposite though. Kill my career before it even begins."

"I'm sure you're gonna figure it out Ashley, don't worry." Spencer reached across and placed a hand on Ashley's cheek. Ashley leaned further into the blonde's touch. She instantly felt silly for freaking out a moment ago about Spencer's supposed snooping.

Little did she know… her freak out was more than warranted. The blonde definitely had ulterior motives.

"I'm sorry I went all Detective on you earlier, I just… you kinda never know-"

"I get it." Spencer smiled and waved Ashley off, wanting to change the subject. "No need to explain. Is that your brother and sister in the photo on your desk?" Spencer nodded her head in that direction.

"Yeah." Ashley smiled and nodded. "The douchebag with his arm around my sister is the husband I was telling you about." Ashley rolled her eyes for emphasis.

"He looks very douchy." Spencer scrunched up her face in disgust and nodded. Ashley couldn't help but chuckle.

She couldn't figure out why things were so easy with the blonde. A perfect stranger that she's grown closer to in only two days. It feels like she's known her forever even though she barely knows anything about her.

"Where did you come from?" Ashley asks after a moment of them just staring and smiling at one another.

"Ashley… you mean to tell me your parent's never had the birds and the bees talk with you?" Spencer quipped, biting her jaw to fight a grin.

"Sounds vaguely familiar." Ashley scratched her temple with her index finger and feigned ignorance.

"Well I could totally tell you a few things and…" the blonde paused and scooted closer to the brunette. "Teach you a few other things. Only if you want me to though." She finished, her lips mere inches away from the brunettes.

Ashley took her bottom lip into her mouth and fought a moan. Her eyes flutter shut as Spencer closed the gap and kissed her hard. They both moaned at the contact. Ashley wanted nothing more than to rip off Spencer's clothes and have her right on her couch, but she felt like as a detective she was being reckless. She knew hardly anything about the woman and she'd already slept with her. Things felt too good to be true with the blonde and usually when it feels that way that's because they are.

"Spencer…" Ashley pulled back, getting a whine from the blonde.

"What's the matter?" The blonde asked confused.

"I just…" Ashley cleared her throat and attempted to clear her mind of all the images she had of the blonde naked on her couch at the moment.

"Detective Davies, is everything okay?" Spencer asked in a sultry tone. She knew exactly what that would do to the brunette. Ashley moaned aloud, unable to hold it in as she attacked the blonde's lips once again. She moved so that she was straddling Spencer and the blonde wasted no time moving her leg in between Ashley's and applying pressure where Ashley wanted it the most with her thigh. Ashley pulled back from their kiss and bit her lip hard as Spencer rocked her leg into her center. "I want you so bad." Spencer whispered into the brunette's ear.

And that wasn't a lie. Spencer did want the Brunette and bad… she just… she needed something else from her too.

"Wait, wait." Ashley pulled back causing Spencer to grunt. "I wanna get to know you better Spencer. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I told you that I don't usually do sex so soon. I wasn't lying. I just… I feel like I'm being reckless and those types of relationships never really end well, you know?" Ashley sat back on the couch a good foot from Spencer and rubbed her hands up and down her jean covered legs.

Every hormone in her body was screaming at her to just take the blonde right there on her couch.

"I like reckless though." Spencer smiled and attempted to move closer to the brunette.

Ashley groaned and whimpered a little as she pulled back not allowing the blonde to reach her.

"Talk, please?" She plead with her eyes. As much as the blonde wanted the other woman too, she decided that the long game was the goal here. She needed to keep Ashley interested.

"What's your favorite color?" Spencer asked as she sat back against the arm of the couch, far away from Ashley who she thought looked adorable as she tried to calm her hormones.

Ashley stared at her for a moment.

"I'm just trying think of anything other than kissing you right now." Spencer admitted.

"Blue." Ashley said and smiled. The blonde looked down trying to hide her grin. She didn't know if Ashley was just saying that or if that truly was her favorite color. Either way, Spencer thought it was cute.

"I don't really have a favorite color myself. I just like all of them I guess. Except yellow. I think yellow is a weird color."

Ashley chuckled at the woman.

They continued talking and getting to know each other well into the night. Ashley was starting to think that she'd never get any sleep with the blonde around and for some reason she didn't mind.

* * *

"And this is my brother." Spencer said showing Ashley the picture of her and him on her phone.

"Oh wow, when you said twins you really meant twins." Ashley said staring harder at the picture.

Spencer burst into laughter. "Is there another way to say twins?" Spencer continued to laugh.

Ashley slapped her on the shoulder, "You know what I meant. He's like the guy version of you" She smiled as the blonde sighed out of her laughter. As Ashley was handing Spencer back her phone a call came in.

Spencer saw the name and grabbed it quickly from the brunette.

"I'll be right back." She held up a finger as she stood and walked into the hall. "Hello."

"Where are you, you haven't been home I need you. You know that I can only be good when you're home. Why haven't you come home?"

"I'm sorry, I was doing what we discussed. This isn't a quick process. I'm sorry. I'm coming home now." Spencer said and quickly hung up the phone. When she entered the loft Ashley was half asleep on the couch.

The blonde smiled at her.

"Are you leaving?" The brunette cocked her head to the side to look up sleepily at the woman.

"Yeah, I've got a job to shoot tomorrow and it's pretty early in the morning so I should head home to get some rest."

Ashley nodded. "I had fun talking to you tonight Spencer."

"Me too." The blonde leaned down and kiss the brunette on the forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Mkay." Ashley nodded. "Could you lock the bottom lock on your way out?"

"Of course. Goodnight Ashley."

"Night Spencer." The brunette said as Spencer exited her apartment, being sure to lock it as requested on her way out. I mean there was a serial killer on the loose out there.

Spencer headed down the elevator and out to her car. The drive to her apartment was fairly quick. She had a lot on her mind though. She was falling for the brunette no doubt and it had only been two days. Something about Ashley made her feel so comfortable and safe, almost as though they were together in another lifetime.

She sighed as she got out of the car and headed up to her apartment.

"Where have you been?" Was shouted to her as she walked through through the door.

"We've already discussed this. I can't see what the cops know if I don't get the lead detective to fall for me."

"I know I just… I don't feel right when you're not around. I feel like I'm going crazy on the inside. I need to do it again."

"What?" Spencer questioned loudly. "It hasn't been long enough. You're gonna get yourself caught. You need to slow down."

"I can't. I need to do it and I need to do it now."

Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew there was nothing she could say to stop it from happening.

"I'll be back by noon."

Spencer sighed as she heard the front door open and close. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

She was at the end of her ropes here. She didn't know what to do. She could end all of this right now if she just told Ashley what she knew. All those innocent women… she could have saved them.

But what could she do… he was her twin brother after all she had to protect him….


	4. Spencer Carlin: The Accomplice

**_A/N: This chapter literally was like pulling teeth for me. It was so difficult to write because I want to give you guys insight into Spencer's life and why she feels how she feels and I was just finding it so difficult to get it out. Thank my amazing girlfriend for helping me out with this one._**

 _dnmann: Yes, I hope to have more interesting twist and turns as the story goes on. :)_

 _Dav7788: I struggled with that when deciding to write it that way but we'll see how it all plays out._

 _K1989: Lol. I love that you're hoping that I'm just playing games with you guys. First it was Spencer, now it's Glen...or is it?_

 _stubbornpiggy: It's always the twin right! Lol. Those darn twins are always up to no good. The killer being a woman thing was actually a really good guess! I played with that for a bit but the I felt like the crimes were too... masculine. I will try to update super often just for you. ;)_

 _IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL: I'm so happy you're enjoying this story it honestly means alot. you're one of my most loyal readers._

 _SarcasticAF: Getting this fandom going again has been like my main goal for the past few weeks and I know that it won't be easy but honestly I feel like there are so many talented writers out there. Did you happen to catch Mandy and Gabby at Clexacon if not you should watch it! I hope this fandom never dies!_

 _Whocares: There's always gotta be drama right! I don't think I've ever written a story without it lol. Yes SONNOC is currently working on something now she'll put out as soon as she knows where she's going with it._

 _SoNFan: Thank you so much for the compliment. You guys have no idea how giddy I get when I see your reviews. I literally check my phone for new reviews like every hour. I'm glad that I was able to surprise you that's always my goal to make you guys be like omg that did not just happen._

 _heregoingthere: awesome name btw. I'm happy you're still reading because it's important that if people come back and start writing that amazing fans like you are still reading!_

 _PurpleLover92: If you ever wanna discuss new ideas with me for you to write I have no problem with that. :)_

 _Guest: I love that you have so many questions lol. I promise each and everyone of them will be answered. A few of them this chapter. I hope you enjoy._

 _southtrash: Lol because glen is coocoo for coco puffs I think lol. I am honored to try and resuscitate this fandom!_

 _Guest: Spooky huh? I like it. You're the best!_

 _Anjela78: Vzpomínám si na tebe! Míval jsem překládat své názory, ale stojí to za to, protože jsi jen říct, úžasné věci lol. Nemohu vám říct přesně, jak to dopadne, ale doufám, že budete držet kolem zjistit. Sorry jsem se snažil dát do vašeho jazyka. Omlouváme se, pokud to naštve lol._

 _melirufus: I'm happy that you like the story so far and what the plot is about. I think the many twist and turns that I plan on having should keep you on the edge of your seat._

 _Gina32: Awwww thank you for that award! I wouldn't say I'm the best though lol. I think the rest of this story is gonna be quite interesting for you._

 _esti31: Happy you're happy. I am definitely back. I may or may not already have another story I'm thinking of after I finish this one._

 _Lilce1992: Best things in a story are the ones you don't see coming. :)_

 _TheDWall: Here's the next chapter for you. You'll find out soon enough how everything plays out. tehe._

 _Degrassi1son: Lol paranoid is good. That means you're gonna look at every person and suspect them. Does not make you sexist at all because I am legit the same way! haha._

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think. It's always a pleasure to read what you all have to say so definitely keep it coming. I decided that I'm gonna get the chapters out as I write them in hopes to get the story done before I go to Disney world at the end of May so maybe there will be a new chapter up every few days. Fingers crossed. Also, sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta at the moment but I'll correct them as I find them._**

* * *

Spencer attempted to close her eyes and let sleep overcome her but she couldn't. Her brother was gone and there was no telling what he was out there doing.

She grunted and turned over, stuffing her face deep into her pillow letting out a scream. Of course she knew what he was doing. It was the same thing he'd been doing for over three months now. She punched her pillow and let out another shrill scream, this time because of the thing that was happening that she never expected.

This was supposed to be easy. She was supposed to make the brunette fall for her, keep her interested so she could know everything the police knew and keep her brother out of prison. Things were well beyond that now. She'd seen Ashley on the TV, in news conferences and police briefings but she never noticed just how beautiful the woman was. And on top of being beautiful she was funny, smart, charming and just all around amazing. So perfect. Everything Spencer had always wanted in a partner.

But she knew… once the brunette found out everything, once she knew her secret, things would be over between them. Spencer sighed and turned over to face the ceiling.

He was her brother, she told her parents that she would always protect them no matter what. How would her parents feel if they saw them now, Glen who or what he is and her protecting him?

 ** _19 years ago_**

" _Don't do this Paula, this is our family. You can't just leave." Arthur tried to whisper but failing as he and Paula argued in the kitchen._

" _I love her, Arthur I'm sorry. I don't know where these feelings came from. I don't know why they're here but I love her and I don't want to be the one to break up this family but I can't live the rest of my life knowing that I'm in love with someone else but I stayed with you for the sake of the family. I would hate you Arthur and I don't want to hate you."_

" _Where's mom going?" Glen turned and looked at his sister as they sat on the floor of the closet to watch their parent's marriage fall apart._

 _Spencer turned and looked at her brother, only younger than her by 27 minutes._

" _She's leaving dad." Spencer says and looks down. At nine it wasn't hard to grasp what was happening here. Her mom had fallen in love with a woman she worked with and they wanted to be together no matter how much it hurt the family. "She's selfish." Spencer whispered, turning back to look at her parents._

" _She can't go. Who's gonna make us lunch before school and dinner when we get home?"_

 _Spencer shrugged, not turning her eyes away from her parents as the continued to argue animatedly._

" _She's leaving." Is all Spencer said._

" _Are you going to leave me?" Glen asked in a small voice._

 _Spencer turned to look at her brother, she couldn't get over how much younger than her he looked, how much more mature she was than him. She scrunched her brows, unsure of how to answer the question. She felt like if she answered incorrectly it could cause her brother to have an episode._

 _Her lack of response seemed to do just that. He stood up quickly and kicked the closet door open, startling his parents and Spencer._

" _Everyone's leaving!" He shouted. "Everyone's leaving and I'm all alone. Glen isn't supposed to be left alone. No one is supposed to leave. Everyone has to stay. This isn't how it's supposed to be." He continued to yell. "Mom is going. Dad is going. Spencer is going. Everyone is going. No one is supposed to go. It's never a good time to go. Everyone must stay."_

" _Glen sweetie no one is leaving." Paula tried to calm her son as he moved around the dining room table to the kitchen, opening up drawers and slamming them. "Arthur get his medicine!" Paula shouted to her soon to be ex husband who wasted no time darting towards the upstairs bathroom to get the requested medicine. As he passed Spencer coming out of the closet in the hall he narrowed his eyes at her._

" _You should have never let your brother hear any of that. You know that it can set him off Spencer. You and I will talk about this later." He pointed a stern finger at her and continued up the stairs._

" _Mom." Spencer's voice caused her mom to turn around and look at her. Spencer's sad eyes made Paula want to rush to her side but she couldn't because she had her hands full with Glen. If she didn't hold on to him he could hurt himself. Spencer was used to this though. She'd been coming second to everything Glen since after birth._

 _He was a bipolar schizophrenic with violent tendencies. When he was on his medicine he was manageable. Off of his medicine he was… well, a nightmare. An uncontrollable violent nightmare. When Glen was diagnosed Paula cried for months, she'd dealt with it before with her own brother and father and both were tucked away at Mental Hospitals. She didn't want that for her son so she made Spencer make a promise. A promise that a nine year old shouldn't have had to make._

" _Promise me that you'll always take care of your brother. Your father and I won't always be around and I need to know that he's going to be okay Spencer. Promise me that no matter what you'll take care of him. That you won't let him end up like your uncle and grandfather. Please Spencer sweetie promise me."_

 _Spencer nodded because that was all she could do._

" _I have the medicine." Arthur reappeared in the kitchen with Glen's medicine in hand. Paula quickly took the pills from him and gave one to her son._

" _Glen take this baby, it'll made the voices stop sweetie." She cooed to her son. He shook his head._

" _You can't leave mom. You can't go!"_

" _Okay sweetie I won't go." She shook her head as she held her son in her arms. He stared up at her deciding whether or not he believed his mother's words. He took the pill into his mouth and grabbed the glass of water his dad had made for him to swallow it down._

 _She promised him she wouldn't leave._

 _She made Spencer promise to always take care of him._

 _Paula lied. She did leave… not even two weeks later. She left and never looked back really, visiting every now and again and getting the kids every once in awhile. She was happy with her new life with a woman. Leaving a nine year old Spencer to take care of her brother._

 _She made a promise… she had to keep it._

* * *

 **July 13th 9:07 am**

Spencer rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand. She groaned and sat up.

"Ah!" She screamed, grabbing her chest.

"You were asleep, I didn't wanna wake you."

"Glen what did I tell you about doing that?"

"I like watching you sleep. I've always liked watching you sleep. Anyone sleep really. Sleep is good. Going to sleep, not waking up, sleeping forever. I like watching you sleep."

Spencer sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair attempting to tame her bed head. Everything from last night flooded back into her mind. She felt sick as she thought about what her brother had probably done.

He could tell.

"I didn't do anything." He told her with an eye roll, standing up from the bed. "I need to. I want to…" He turned his head to the side and cocked his neck to the side, closing his eyes with a half grin in a creepy manner. "I met a girl though. She was a pretty blonde." He smirked.

Spencer shuddered. She hated that she was apart of this in any way.

"Glen, could you do me a favor please, take your medicine. You'd feel so much better if you just-"

"Those pills keep my head foggy. I don't like them. I told you. I won't take them again. You can't make me take them. I have to go to work." He said and turned to leave.

"Don't." Spencer spoke up quickly remembering what she'd seen in the files at Ashley's loft. Glen stopped and turned to look at her. "They know about the dating agency. Ashley and her partner are probably on their way there as we speak." She informed him.

There were probably a few things to know about Glen. He may have been a bipolar schizophrenic but he wasn't stupid, in reality he was one of the smartest people that Spencer had ever met and the older they got the more Spencer noticed it. Around age 17 is when she really started to notice it. Glen was taking his medicine regularly at that point though. But even after he stopped for a while around age 20 he was still very perceptive and knew everything happening around him, which wasn't common for a bipolar schizophrenic.

Glen narrowed his eyes at her, he could hear in his sister's voice that something was up when she said Ashley's name.

He moved back towards the bed and sat down at the bottom, his eyes still trained on his sisters. "You like her. You like her as more than a mark."

Spencer shook her head quickly. "No. No this is purely what we discussed." She said trying to keep her voice level. Another thing you should know about Glen was that he was overly protective. Spencer had never had long serious relationships for that reason. She feared for the safety of said girlfriends and didn't want to risk it. "I promise it's not anything other than me trying to protect you." Spencer said as convincingly as possible. Glen stared at her momentarily. She put on her best smile. She couldn't falter. Glen wouldn't allow her to fall in love. She couldn't fall in love and she definitely couldn't leave.

"I'm going to work. Don't even try to stop me." He stood up from the bed and without another word he left.

Spencer sighed and fell back into her pillow.

Glen was getting too reckless. Soon it'd be impossible to protect him. Maybe that was a good thing she thought to herself.

* * *

"Hi dad." Spencer spoke softly as she knelt down in front of her father's headstone. "I feel so lost… just so stuck dad. I don't know how everything got so bad."

Spencer could feel the tears building in her eyes. It'd been so long since she visited her father's grave. It was something she did often when he first died.

"Tell me what to do dad...tell me how to fix all this." Spencer choked on her words as she sat back against his headstone. Arthur died when Spencer and Glen were twenty and Glen didn't handle it well at all. After Paula left it was just the three of them. Arthur may not have been the best father all the time, but he loved them and stuck around, which was more than Paula could say. She ended up marrying her best friend and starting another family. When Glen and Spencer turned 13 they never heard from her again.

The once in awhile calls a and visits just stopped altogether and it broke Arthur's heart even more. He stopped caring that she'd abandoned him and their marriage but he couldn't forgive her abandoning her kids. Spencer suspected that his heart attack was due to all the pain he'd endured over the years. Losing his wife, his kids losing their mother and Glen's illness… it was all too much for him.

Spencer wondered if she'd go out the same way at only 28. Everything was weighing so heavy on her. All of the women she had to see when she was cleaning up after her brother. All the families she had to see on T.V grieving the loss of their loved one. It wasn't something Spencer wanted to see. She didn't want to keep her brother on the streets but she felt so stuck. Taking care of him like she'd always promised and trying to keep the only family she had left in her life.

"He's really lost it dad. We found a picture of mom and it's like something inside him snapped. He hasn't been taking his meds and he's been… he's been doing awful things daddy. I don't know how to help him. I promised that I'd always take care of him but I don't know what to do." Spencer continued to cry as she laid her head back against the hard stone. She wanted to bang her head against it repeatedly, just end it all right there and now.

"He's killing gay women dad." She turned her head slightly to look around at the name on the stone. "I think this is about mom… or it could be about me. I don't know." Spencer sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "I met a girl daddy. A girl that I really like but I'm afraid that once she finds out about me… about what I'm helping Glen do she'll never speak to me again, and that's she's going to lock me up and throw away the key." Spencer pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to fight the fresh set of tears that were threatening to fall.

"She's the first girl that I've ever felt this way about." Spencer practically whispered, the realization dawning on her. "If Glen ever knew that I truly like her I don't know what he'd do."

Spencer stood, using the stone for support. "I miss you dad."

Spencer's phone rang in her pocket startling her. She blew out a puff of air with her left hand over her chest as her right hand dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" She answered, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hi." The voice immediately brought a smile to her face.

"Hi." She echoed causing Ashley to giggle.

"You said that already."

"I know." Spencer turned and started to head back out to the parking lot. "It's just really good to hear your voice right now." Spencer closed her eyes momentarily as she embraced how true those words were.

"Well that's always good to hear." Spencer could practically hear the smile in Ashley's voice. "I actually called because I wanted to tell you that I met your brother." Spencer sighed inwardly, Glen never listened. "He happens to work at this place I had to question the owner of and I recognized him because I mean… he looks exactly like you." Ashley chuckled. Spencer would have smiled if her stomach wasn't doing somersaults. "Already meeting the family after only two dates, that's gotta be some kind of record. He was very charming by the way."

Spencer rolled her eyes. Glen was very good at pretending.

"Spencer are you okay?" Ashley asked after Spencer remained quiet.

"Yeah." Spencer replied quickly unlocking her car as she reached it. Truthfully she was drained mentally. "Sorry I'm just a little distracted." She shook her head trying to clear it. "I'm surprised he didn't ask you out, Glen has never been good with boundaries." Spencer attempted to joke.

Ashley laughed. "I might have told him that you and I were seeing each other. Plus doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Spencer opened her car door, climbing inside and starting it.

"You did, did you? And trust me that's never stopped Glen before." Spencer attempted to normalize her brother as best she needed Ashley to see him as just her brother… nothing else.

"I did." Ashley said and then waited for any type of response from Spencer. She didn't get one so she spoke again. "Is that okay with you?" She questioned the blonde.

Spencer put on the cutest voice she could… "More than okay." She said as she pulled out of the parking spot. Her eyes fluttered shut momentarily as she held in a sigh. She was so tired of pretending with the brunette, she wanted things to be real, but she knew that Glen would absolutely never stand for it.

"Good." Ashley said quickly. "Hey, so I'm finishing up here and I really called to see if you'd like to grab a late breakfast. I think the kids are calling it brunch these days."

Spencer smiled at Ashley's adorableness.

"I would love to, but I'm actually on my way into work now. But after I'm done maybe we could do something?"

"That sounds great just call me when you're done."

"Okay." Spencer hung up the phone as she came to a red light. She laid her head against the steering wheel before lifting it and slamming it back down into it.

Would she ever just get to be happy?

* * *

 **6:22pm**

After picking up the paperwork for her new assignment Spencer headed over to the photo shoot and then home. It took her just over three hours to get all the photo's the restaurant owner wanted.

She was exhausted.

She trudged into her apartment, placing her camera equipment on the kitchen counter.

"Where have you been?" Glen asked, coming out of Spencer's room.

"Why were you in there?" She asked, exasperated. She really didn't feel like doing this with her brother. All she wanted right now was to take a nice hot bath and curl up in bed next to Ashley. Spencer shook those thoughts clear. She couldn't fall for the brunette. It could only end one way.

"You were out with that cop weren't you?" He asked walking over to her, impeding her progress to her room.

"No, Glen." She tried to sidestep him. "I was at work actually. The bills have to get paid somehow." She let out a puff of air as she was finally able to get around him.

He jogged to move back in front of her to block her door.

"Glen!" She shouted. She knew she shouldn't, yelling at him would often times cause an episode, but he was being ridiculous.

He stared at her for a brief moment with hard eyes. Spencer didn't know what was coming next. She swallowed thickly as she waited for the fallout.

"Goodnight sister." Glen half smirked as he moved around Spencer to go to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Spencer released a sigh of relief. She walked the rest of the distance into her room and closed her door, locking it. She didn't want to wake up to her brother watching her again. After showering and climbing in bed the growling of her stomach alerted her to the fact that she hadn't eaten all day and she didn't even notice it.

Her brain was so preoccupied that she forgot to eat.

She grabbed her phone from the bottom of her bed and pressed the last call.

"Hi." The brunette answered. Spencer could hear the smile in Ashley's voice.

"Hey, I just realized that I haven't eaten all day and I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me?" Spencer asked.

"I would love to, but we just got informed of another Clown Face Killer victim so my partner and I were just about to head over there."

"Wait what?" Spencer shot up in her bed. Glen told her that he didn't do anything last night, so if he didn't do anything then how in the hell was there another victim?

"I said that I'm sorry I can't I got pulled back to work. Can we do something tomorrow, is that okay?" Ashley asked and Spencer quickly agreed. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Spencer gritted her teeth and ran a hand through her hair.

Glen lied to her… he'd never lied to her about a victim before so why was he lying now?

Spencer stood up and walked the short distance to Glen's room. She twisted the handle only to see it was locked. She banged on the door until he answered.

"Where's the fire?" He quipped.

"You lied to me." Spencer stated simply. She knew Glen would know exactly what she was referring.

"So did you." Glen stated matter of factly. "You like that cop and it isn't just 'protecting me.' He stated with air quotes.

"If they find anything tying you back to that crime scene we both go down Glen, don't you understand that. I've been helping you cover up evidence. We would both go to jail for life. You'd get the death penalty! Why would you be so reckless?!" Spencer half shouted. She didn't care about setting him off this time. She needed him to understand how his actions may have just affected the both of them.

"If the cop knows that you know who the killer is and instead of helping her you've been helping him, do you think she'd want you then?" He smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Spencer snapped. He was being stupid. This whole thing was about he fact that he thought she was truly falling for Ashley… which she was but that's beside the point.

"I can't protect you if you lie to me, Glen! I can't make sure you stay out of prison if you tell me one thing and you've done another. I can't-"

"Maybe I don't need your help! Maybe you should just mind your own business."

"I never asked for this!" Spencer full out shouted now. "You think I wanna be the sister of the freaking guy that goes around killing innocent women for no reason! You think I like cleaning up your messes! I don't… I hate it! I hate not having a life or being with anyone because of how you might feel about it. I hate that I promised mom and dad that I'd protect you and most of all I hate you for being the way you are." Spencer's hand shot up to her mouth immediately. She'd said way too much.

Don't get her wrong… she meant most of it, but those were thoughts that were tucked neatly away in the back of her mind. Glen was never supposed to hear them.

They stared at one another. Glen was un-moving and his face was stoic. Spencer couldn't tell what he was feeling at that moment and that was never a good thing.

"Glen I didn't-"

He held a hand up, cutting her off. A smile slowly creeping to his face. "Goodnight, Spencer." He stated simply, and then moved her to the side to exit the apartment.

Spencer felt like she should go after him. That he little outburst would cause a ripple effect that would get them both caught. But she couldn't move. Everything she'd said to her brother was pretty much how she felt and she honestly didn't even feel bad about it.

She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it but she called Ashley. Glen seemed very unstable at the moment.

"Hey!" Ashley answered cutely. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Spencer said quickly. "I just wanted to call and tell you to be careful okay?"

Ashley chuckled. "Spencer, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were quite fond of me."

"You wouldn't be wrong." Spencer replied. Should she just go for it with the brunette, even it could put Ashley's life in danger?

"I will be very careful, Spence." Ashley replied after a moment.

Spencer smiled. "Thank you, Ash." She responded and they both stayed on the phone momentarily just smiling.

"I have to go." Ashley said reluctantly.

"I know." Spencer half whined. "Tomorrow." Spencer stated simply.

"Tomorrow." Ashley said and then they both hung up. Spencer smiled brightly as she stuffed the phone into her house coat pocket. Ashley was the only brightness in her dark world. She needed her.

Spencer was so caught up in her phone conversation with Ashley she didn't even notice glen come back in.

"More than protection." He said dryly, startling Spencer. She jerked around to face him. A sinister smile on his face.

"Glen it's not what you think…" Spencer tried quickly but Glen was gone before she could even truly register that he was there.

This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: I totally and completely suck I am so so so very sorry that this chapter took the normal week. I literally didn't have any time this week to actually sit down and write it so it took longer than I wanted it to. Next week I'll probably dedicate an entire day to just writing so I can have a bunch of prewritten chapters on hand for times where I'm so busy I can't write. I don't have time to do the FoF this chapter but I promise to get back to it the next update! Thank you so much for all follows, faves, and ESPECIALLY everyone that takes the time to review. You guys have no idea how happy each review makes me. I love you all so very much! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am so sorry for any mistakes. I'll go back over the chapter when I have the chance to fix any that I find.

* * *

 **Friday July 14th 8:48am**

The ringing her doorbell pulled Ashley from her sleep. It was the first time she'd been able to actually get some in months. Ever since she's been on the CFK case.

She groaned and rolled over to grab her phone off the nightstand. Completely ignoring the perfectly good alarm clock and read the time. 8:48am.

Who could be ringing her doorbell at nine in the freaking morning, she wondered.

She rolled off her bed and landed on the floor roughly. She guessed her legs hadn't woken up yet. After a moment and several more rings of her doorbell she pulled herself up from the floor and made her way towards the front door.

The doorbell was still ringing.

"I'm coming!" Ashley shouted harshly to whomever it was at her door.

She lifted up on her tiptoes to look through the peephole.

"Spencer?" She whispered confused. She unlocked her door quickly to see a smiling Spencer with four bags of groceries. "Um…"

"I know it's early and I'm sorry that I woke you but I felt like it had been forever since I saw you and I really wanted to see you and I know that we were gonna go out for brunch but I thought that I could just cook for you because I'm a really good cook it's one of the few things that my mom actually taught me before she took off…" Spencer finally paused and looked at Ashley's half confused half concerned face and her confession. She'd forgotten that she hadn't talked to Ashley about that yet. "I come bearing gifts." Spencer smiled and lifted the groceries in her hands.

Ashley smiled at the woman's rambling. "Not that I'm not very happy to see you but brunch usually starts around you know… when breakfast and ending and lunch is beginning."

Spencer ducked her head and transferred the two bags of groceries that were in her right hand over to her left. She brought her hand up to the back of her neck and rubbed it nervously.

"Did you want me to go?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, God no." Ashley answered quickly, shaking her head. "Here, give me these." She took the bags from Spencer and turned to head towards the kitchen. "Spencer, your cute butt better be following me!" Ashley yelled back over her shoulder.

Spencer hurried into the Loft, closing the door behind her. "I'm really sorry I woke you. I don't know why I assumed that this would be okay I just wanted to-"

"Spencer," Ashley cut her off, walking over to her. "I'm ecstatic that you're here, truly." She nodded and gave the blonde an assuring smile. "I'm gonna go freshen up. I had a long day yesterday. Kitchens there." She pointed and then shook her head at herself. "Clearly you can see that. Pots and pans are in the cabinets next to the dishwasher. Glasses and plates are opposite the stove. Silverware is below them. Will you be okay for half an hour while I showered and got dressed?"

Spencer nodded. "Ashley." She called as the brunette turned to walk away.

"Hmm?" The brunette turned around to look at her.

"I'm really sorry I was outside your door like a stalker yet again." Spencer chuckled and shook her head at herself.

"I think your stalking is quite adorable. Now go cook me some food woman, my stomach is on empty. Maybe when I get out of the shower I can tell you about how flirty your brother was with me yesterday and how he called me last night!" Ashley chuckled at the boy's tenacity.

Glen was literally the last thing that Spencer wanted to talk about. He was the main reason her life was such a train wreck. She wanted just one day where she didn't have to think about him or his habits at all.

"I don't really see how you guys are related though. I mean, besides the whole looking alike thing… there's really no other similarities. Okay I'm rambling now, I'm gonna go shower."

Spencer forced a smile and nodded.

Glen was becoming the biggest thorn in her side. Why'd he call Ashley last night? Was it after he left right after their little altercation? She needed to figure out what he was up to, but the only way to do that was to think and talk about him…The last two things she wanted to do.

Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the kitchen. She followed Ashley's instructions on where everything was and began preparing breakfast.

Ashley reemerged from her room 32 minutes later. By that time Spencer had already finished most of the food.

"This smells and looks amazing Spencer." Ashley inhaled deeply, taking it all in. "I don't think my apartment has ever smelled this good." She said as she moved around the counter to stand behind Spencer who was washing a pan in the sink. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and kissed her shoulder, catching Spencer off guard.

She'd never had this before. Well, she'd been with a woman yes, but she'd never had this kind of relationship. The kind where the woman she liked did sweet gestures like kiss her shoulder after she'd decided to cook for her.

Spencer loved this feeling.

She wanted nothing more than for it to last forever.

"Ashley." She whispered. She wanted to blurt it out. She wanted to tell Ashley that she knew exactly who was behind all the murders. That it was her psychopathic brother and that she should just lock him up and throw away the key. But, she'd go to jail to. Aiding and abetting a criminal, tampering with evidence, obstruction of justice, and hindering the apprehension of a criminal.

"What's the matter Spencer?" Ashley asked, spinning the woman's body around to face her. She could hear it in the way she'd said her name.

Just tell her Spencer, just tell her and it'll all be over with. Spencer thought.

Then her mother and father's face flashed through her mind and the promises she made. To protect and watch over him. To not let him end up like her uncle and grandfather.

She sighed internally.

"Your foods gonna get cold." Spencer forced a smiled and leaned forward to kiss the brunettes lips lightly.

"I think it'd be well worth it though, don't you?" Ashley quirked a brow with a smirk.

"Not after I spent the last half hour making sure it was perfect for you." Spencer countered with a smirk of her own. Ashley weighed her options, tilting her head from side to side. Spencer chuckled at her. As if on cue Ashley's stomach grumbled. "I think your belly has made the decision for you. Sit." Spencer pointed to the stool at the island.

"You know, you're the first girl to ever cook me breakfast." Ashley stated as she took a seat at the stool.

"I find that hard to believe." Spencer smiled as she piled food onto Ashley's plate and walked over and placed it in front of her. She walked back over to the stove, turning off the stovetop, then fixed her own plate and joined Ashley at the table.

"No, honestly. Dinner yes, but breakfast... you're the first." Ashley nodded as she stuffed her mouth full of food. She moaned and closed her eyes. Spencer was a great cook. When Ashley opened her eyes, Spencer was smiling at her. "Sorry, this…" She pointed down at her plate. "Is amazing."

"It's just breakfast Ashley, anyone can make breakfast."

"Well I like your breakfast." She said emphatically. Eliciting a wide grin from the blonde.

"I like cooking for you." Spencer said as she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Noted." Ashley grinned as they both looked away and ate their breakfast.

* * *

"Your Vinyl collection is amazing Ashley." Spencer said as she dragged her finger across the top row.

'Yeah." Ashley came up beside her. "I've been adding to it since I was fifteen. My brother was really into it and when he left for college he gave me his collection and his player." She pointed to the record player on the table next to the bookcase with hundreds of records on it.

Spencer smiled as she scanned the records before pulling out one, sidestepping Ashley and placing it on the player.

She put the needle on the record and as it began to spin she turned back to Ashley and held a hand out.

"Dance with me." She smiled.

" _I can hear her heartbeat from a thousands miles. Yeah, the heavens open every time she smiles." Van Morrison's Crazy love began to play._

Ashley stared at her momentarily, trying to decide if she was serious or not.

"I don't really-"

"You do today." Spencer said as she grabbed Ashley and pulled her into her. She moved Ashley's hands to her waist and puts hers around Ashley's shoulders.

They started to sway to the music. Spencer moved closer, laying her head down on Ashley's shoulder.

" _She give me love love love love, crazy love. She give me love love love love, crazy love. She got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down. Yeah when I come to her when the sun goes down, take away my trouble, take away my grief. Take away my heartache in the night like a thief._

"Ashley." Spencer whispered as they swayed from side to side. Spencer loved the feeling of being in Ashley's arms. She wanted to tell her, right now. Just tell her everything. From that day her mom left her father to now. It had only been four days but Spencer knew where this was headed, she'd never felt this way about anyone before. She'd honestly never really had the chance. Glen made sure of that.

"Hmm?" Ashley asked, not pulling back to look at the blonde.

Just tell her Spencer. Tell her! Just do it! Spencer begged her brain to make her lips move. Just say the words, maybe Ashley could forgive you at this point. If you just tell her right now maybe you'll still have a chance.

"Spencer?" Ashley finally pulled back to look at the blonde. Spencer didn't even realize that she was crying. "Spencer what's wrong?" Ashley asked concerned. She lifted her hands to wipe away the blondes tears.

"I'm sorry." Spencer shook her head.

"Don't be, just tell me what's wrong." Spencer could see the concern on Ashley's face. Concern that would probably turn to disgust if she knew the truth.

She can't tell her…

She would lose her.

Lose this feeling.

"My dad died." Spencer said choking out a laugh. Ashley opened her mouth to speak, probably to say she was sorry or that she didn't know what to say, but Spencer stopped her. "No, not recently or anything." Spencer shook her head. "He died awhile ago." She took a deep, steadying breath. "This was his favorite song." She said, which was the truth, but it wasn't the reason she was crying and she knew it.

"Spencer I-"

"It's okay." Spencer cut her off. "Let's finish our dance." She pulled the brunette back into her body.

Ashley wordlessly wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Spencer resumed her previous position, laying her head down on Ashley's shoulder. She'd never felt more at home.

* * *

"So I have everything we need to make sandwiches or we could order pizza." Ashley said as she stared into the fridge. "Oh, and TV dinners. Those things keep me alive." She chuckled as she closed the fridge door.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza it is." Ashley walked around the counter to where Spencer was sitting to give her a quick peck but Spencer wasn't having it. She grabbed Ashley's waist as she turned around on the stool she was sitting on to pull her impossibly closer. They both moaned into the contact.

The kiss became heated quickly. Spencer's hands slid down Ashley's side and reached around to grip her butt. She gave it a gentle squeezed and Ashley smiled into the kiss.

Ashley brought her hands up and placed them on either side of Spencer's face. She slid her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip requesting entrance which Spencer gladly granted. They moaned at the feeling of their tongues colliding roughly.

Ashley moved her hands down to grip Spencer's legs and she wrapped them around her waist as she lifted the blonde and walked over to the couch. She placed her on the couch, laying down on top of her. She moved her left leg between the blonde's applying pressure to Spencer's center. Spencer released a guttural moan into Ashley's mouth and the brunette once again smiled into the blonde's lips.

"Ashley." Spencer pulled back slightly to look up at the brunette. She swallowed thickly, trying to calm her raging hormones. Ashley continued to rock into her center though and that familiar ache returned. "I want to do this." Spencer nodded. "I really really really really really-" Ashley's chuckling stopped her. "God, do I want to do this."

"I gathered." Ashley smirked and dipped her hips a little, applying pressure to Spencer's center again.

The blonde moaned and took her lip into her teeth as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I thought we were getting to know each other." Spencer barely whispered, not bothering to open her eyes.

Ashley groaned. Spencer was right. This was something that she'd requested only a couple nights ago. Ashley lifted up from the woman and smiled.

"You're trouble, Spencer Carlin." The brunette smiled. If only she knew.

"Pepperoni, peppers, and olives." Spencer said suddenly.

Ashley stared at her with a quirked brow and a smile.

"That's what I liked on my pizza." Spencer clarified.

"Oh I know what you meant, I just like how you changed the subject and didn't even attempt to deny that you're trouble."

"Oh, I am trouble." Spencer smirked cutely.

Ashley chuckled and leaned down to kiss the blonde. "You're something else Spencer." Ashley stood and walked over to her desk to grab her cell and order the pizza.

Spencer watched her as she called the pizza place and ordered it. They made cute faces at one another, then both looked away shyly, then repeated this til Ashley came back and sat down next to the blonde.

They both loved how easy it was to be with one another. They had undeniable chemistry but it was so much more than that. It was everything they'd both been looking for their entire adult lives.

"What should we do until the pizza gets here?" Spencer asked tucking her leg under her as they turned towards one another.

Ashley knitted her brows and tapped her chin with her index finger. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Okay so this game is called slap jack and the purpose of the game is to-"

"Slap a guy named Jack?" Spencer interjected with a sly smile.

Ashley guffawed and shook her head. "As fun as that sounds, there will be no actual slapping of anyone named Jack." She couldn't help but smile at the blonde, Spencer was beyond adorable. "I'll deal out the entire deck of cards and basically we just flip them over one at a time and when a jack is on the table you have to slap down on it and say slap jack. That pile then becomes a part of your deck. You shuffle them and then we do it again and the first person to hold all the cards wins. Easy." Ashley shrugged.

"What if I don't yell slapjack when I slap the cards?" Spencer questioned with a raised brow.

"Then I can steal them from you by slapping down and saying it before you."

Spencer feigns insult. "How dare you try to steal from me?" She quips.

Ashley shrugs. "You gotta be quick Carlin." She says with the most serious face she could muster. Spencer quirked a brow and Ashley couldn't hold back the laughter.

"I think we should play something a little bit more... I don't know," Spencer moved closer to Ashley, placing the deck of cards on the table.

"Nooooooope." Ashley stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna start calling you troublemaker." Ashley pointed a finger at Spencer. She moved around the table and grabbed the cards quickly. "You behave yourself Carlin. We're gonna play slapjack." Her voice cracked as she said it.

"You don't sound so sure about that Davies." Spencer smiled.

"I am." Ashley sat back down on the couch with the cards in hand. "Slapjack." She stated unnecessarily. Spencer nodded unconvinced.

Ashley opened the deck of cards and dealt out the entire deck then shuffled hers and waited for the blonde to do the same.

"Who starts?" Spencer asked sporting a grin.

"Stop it, troublemaker." Ashley warned playfully. Spencer held her hands up in defeat. "You start. I dealt." Ashley bit her cheek to keep from grinning.

They both began to flip over their cards one at a time, both clearly trying to hold back a smile. With every face card they each lifted their hands ready to smack thinking it was a jack. When a jack finally did hit they both slapped at the same time but Ashley was staring at Spencer so hard, feeling the electricity she felt every time their skin touched, she'd forgotten to say slapjack.

"Ashley." Spencer bit her lip, using her distraction method perfectly. There had to be at least 18 cards on the table, she was winning this pile. Ashley continued to stare at the blonde, waiting for her to continue. "Slapjack." Spencer said quickly pulling the pile from Ashley's hand.

"Oh my God, you little sneak." Ashley yelled playfully as Spencer put the newly acquired pile in her deck and shuffled them.

The blond shrugged and smiled, "That's the game Davies. You gotta be quick… remember." She glanced at the blonde briefly. Repeating Ashley's own words back to her. Ashley nodded and pursed her lips going into full game mode.

"Oh it's own troublemaker."

* * *

"Saved by the bell." Spencer smiled as Ashley got up to answer the door for the pizza guy. Ashley had only a few cards left. After going back in forth for awhile Spencer had finally acquired most of the deck.

"I want a rematch." Ashley said as she opened the door. "Hi." She smiled at the guy, grabbing the pizza from him and handing him a $20. "Keep the change." She told him.

"Thank you!" The boy smiled. "Have a good day." He told her and turned to leave. She shut the door and brought the pizza over and sat it down on the coffee table.

"So this place is amazing. Be prepared for the best pizza you ever tasted in your life."

"Whoa! That's a big thing to say Davies. Pizza is life." Spencer popped a brow. "I mean you can't just say a place has the best pizza and then think that I'm just gonna-"

Ashley cut her off by picking up a slice and stuffing it into the blondes mouth.

"Mmm." The blonde moaned.

"You do that a lot." Ashley chuckled. "But it's delicious right?" Spencer nodded, unable to speak. "Told you." Ashley picked up her own slice and started eating. "So can we talk about your brother?" Ashley asked with a smile as they ate their slices.

Spencer wanted to roll her eyes. She did NOT want to talk about Glen.

"What about him?" Spencer asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"He literally flirted with me the entire time I was interviewing him. I remembered him from your picture and I told him that I knew you and he proceeded to flirt anyways. I could only laugh at him. Does he get girls with those cheesy pick up lines he uses?" Ashley asked with a laugh.

If only she knew.

"He's never really had a problem in the girl department." Spencer shook her head, finishing off her first slice and picking up another.

"Well he's super charming but beyond corny." Ashley rolled her eyes remembering the exchange between her and the other Carlin twin. "How long has he been working at the dating agency? I thought, 'what a small world' yesterday when I saw him."

"Yeah, it is a really small world." Spencer wanted to change the subject but she didn't want to do it abruptly and draw attention to herself. "So speaking of brothers. Is yours going to be back anytime soon? I'd love to meet him." Spencer said and when Ashley's eyebrows shot up she realized how that must have sounded. "Oh gosh, no I didn't mean it like it's time to meet the family or anything, I'm totally not that kind of lesbian." Spencer and Ashley both laughed. "I just meant that he has some awesome taste in music and I think we'd get along."

"Hey! Most of those records are mine. He didn't even have many great ones in his collection. I pretty much added everything you see over there. The one's he already had are in a few boxes under my bed until I get another shelf for them."

"Van Morrison?"

"Totally mine."

"Well then I guess I'm getting to know the right person then." Spencer bit her bottom lip.

"I love when you do that." Ashley reached over and dragged her finger across Spencer's lip causing the blonde to release it from her teeth. "It's sexy." Ashley added after a moment.

"Eat your pizza before things get dangerous." Spencer joked. Ashley knew exactly what she meant though. The brunette could only nod.

* * *

"I had the most amazing time today Ashley, honestly. This was probably the best impromptu date I've ever been on." Spencer stood in Ashley's doorway. After pizza they watched TV for couple of hours and then Ashley said she had to get to work.

"You have no idea, Spencer. You're like a breath of fresh air every time I see you. I hope we can do this again soon."

"Definitely." Spencer nodded and smiled. She leaned forward to kiss the brunette. Ashley gripped her waist and pulled her impossibly closer. Ashley dragged her tongue across Spencer's lips and Spencer parted her lips to allow access. Their tongues danced briefly before Spencer pulled back.

"We're inching our way into the danger zone." She said breathlessly.

Ashley nodded as her chest heaved. "Goodnight Spencer." She leaned in and pecked her lips again before Spencer turned and walked away. And much like that first night, the night that got this all started, the night that Ashley knew Spencer was someone special, she watched the blonde walk away and admired her for her resolve to not turn around and head back into the Ashley's apartment and do the thing that both of them so desperately wanted to do.

* * *

Spencer smiled as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Today had been more than amazing. She spent the whole day with the woman she was falling for and even when Glen was brought up, just being near Ashley made it all better.

And those kisses… those kisses were life altering. Every time they kissed Spencer felt everything just melt away around her.

Spencer stepped inside her apartment and closed the door behind her, leaning up against it with closed eyes.

"Where have you been?" Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. She knew that tone. He was standing in front of her with narrowed eyes and a hard face. All the happiness she'd felt today faded away.

"Glen." She said in a soft voice trying to calm him down, she stepped closer to him but he moved back.

"Stop seeing her." He commanded.

Spencer shook her head. "Glen I'm doing this for you. To protect you. If I don't see her I won't know what the cops know. I'm only trying to-"

"That's what you call what you were doing today?" He scoffs.

"Glen, I-"

"I don't need your help anymore." He said firmly, pushing her to the side so he could get to the door.

"Glen you can't just tell me what to do. You can't decide who I-"

"Who you what Spencer?" He cut her off, turning around to look at her with a cold look on his face. She'd never seen Glen this way towards her.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Playing cards, watching TV, dancing and eating pizza is protecting me?"

Spencer's eyes grew wide. "You were watching us?!" She yelled. How? Why?

"I won't tell you again." He said with a menacing smirk. With that he turned and left the apartment.

In that moment Spencer realized several things..

Glen was watching them all day today which means Glen knows where Ashley lives. And if Glen knows where Ashley lives then there was only one thing Spencer could do... she had to end it.

That was the only way to protect Ashley...


	6. What Are You Doing?

**So this past week was literally so horrible I got into a car accident and had to put my car in the shop and was SUPER busy the entire week and I kept trying to make time to write but I never want to put out mediocre work so I decided to wait until I had the proper time to write. Hence the reason this update is so late. I love each and every one of you very much for being awesome and reading this story and I'm glad that you're all enjoying it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Annais81: Lol I think I can make Glen a bit more creepy if you'd like. Tehe. I think his character has to be the way he is to sell this story, don't you? I'm glad you're enjoying this story it honestly means so much to me you have no idea. and I heard you talked to SONNOC, you know a little secret now don't you? ;)

K1989: I'm happy you enjoyed it. I definitely wanted you guys to kinda fall in love with them as they're falling for each other. That's what I was going for atleast lol. And yes Glen is definitely a sick fuck lol.

dnmann: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. :)

southtrash: Funny enough that was the same thing my GF said. She was like now why you gotta ruin such spashley cuteness with creepy ass Glen lol.

SoNFan: coming right up.

Gina32: Spencer is definitely sad because she really likes Ashley but feels such an obligation to her brother. Especially since he's her twin and all.

hergoingthere: I'll try my best to never stop writing. :) How it all plays out will definitely be interesting.

Guest: How'd you know he was watching? lol that's legit super awesome detective work on your part. ;)

Anjela78: Jsi tak úžasná, že přísahám. Děkuji vám moc za všechna přání. Myslím, že Spencer cítí stejně jako vy. Chce dělat to, co je správné, ale je těžké, když se snaží tak tvrdě, aby chránila svého bratra. Možná to nakonec dokáže vyčíst všechno a ona a Ashley se stanou šťastnými, až budeme všichni chtít. :)

TheDWall: I'm happy you liked the ending. :) I hated having to ruin such fluff with Glens creep factor but it was necessary. :( Here's the next chapter for you.

lilce1992: He is controlling right! He ruined everything. Ashley might have something to say about that though ;)

holyguacamole: love the name lol. here's the next chapter for you.

Whocares: Thank you so much. I agree the chapter was so chill and fluffy til Glen brought his creepy ass along and ruined it lol.

sonfanatic: Lol first off thanks for checking in on me and wondering where the hell I was. It brought a smile to my face. So sorry to have kept you guys waiting so long. Don't be depressed here's a new chapter for you now. :)

 **So sorry for any mistakes. Point out any big ones and I'll go in and fix them. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **August 4th 9:02am**

"Davies what's going on, you've been staring at that same page in that file for over two hours." Avery said as he leaned into Ashley's office. He'd come to ask her a question not too long ago about the case and noticed that she was off but didn't press it. Now he could clearly tell something was going on.

"Oh." Ashley shook her head and closed the file. It was one of seven new ones in the past three weeks. The CFK was getting worse. He was killing more frequently and more horrifically. "This case has me-"

"Who do you think you're talking to here Davies? I know you, this has nothing to do with the case so try again." He said coming into her office and taking a seat on the other side of her desk.

Ashley took a deep breath. "The girl I was seeing…" she shook her head, she didn't even know how to explain it. "We were hanging out for a week and things were going great like really freaking great Avery and now…"

"Now, what?" He pressed. Ashley didn't want to talk about about. "And don't tell me that you don't wanna talk about it because I'm like your only friend with how much you work so I know you've got no one else to talk to."

"You sound like a girl." She said petulantly. He just stared at her, unwavering. "Ugh! Fine. The girl I was seeing hasn't returned my phone calls or texts in three weeks."

"Did something happen?" Ashley glanced up at him. "Like something to make her ghost you?"

"No." She shook her head. "That's the thing, the last time we saw each other she was making me breakfast and dancing with me and then kissing me goodnight. It was amazing actually." Ashley just couldn't understand what she'd done wrong.

"Davies." Avery called to her, making her look at him. "I know that look."

"What look?" Ashley feigned ignorance.

Avery smacked his teeth and pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side in a 'come on now' kinda way. "Davies." Was all he said.

"I like her Avery, yes! Is that what you wanted to hear? I liked her." Ashley shrugged and looked back down at the case filed on her desk. "Can we talk about something more work appropriate?" Ashley glanced back up at him.

"Fine." Avery dragged the word out as he held up his hands in defense. "Where are we with the last victim Monica?"

"Same MO: she used the dating service in the past and also had a girlfriend." Ashley said moving the file she was looking at to the side and grabbing a different one from underneath it. "A witness said they think they saw a guy coming out of the victim's apartment building but they can't be sure. He could have lived in the building but we've been canvassing the entire block for footage from any kind of security camera and no luck so far. All she said was he was white, blonde hair and dark clothes. She basically described every twenty something year old in Atlanta. I'm thinking of heading over to speak with her again, maybe taking Jack to attempt to put together a sketch."

"Yeah." Avery nodded. "Sounds good. And while you're at it, why don't you pay Spencer a visit at her place?"

"How did you know her name, I never said!" Ashley stared up at her colleague confused. He smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the papers on her desk.

Ashley hadn't even noticed that she had been doodling Spencer's name all morning. It was written on a few sheets of paper at least thirty times. "I didn't-"

"I'm sure you didn't, Davies. But clearly you really like this girl and what have I told you before?" He stared at her expectantly.

"Don't let a case control my life or else I'll never have one." Ashley said blandly.

Avery chuckled. "So just go see the girl, Davies."

"I only know her apartment building, I don't know the number."

"You're a cop for goodness sakes." Avery tutted and shook his head as he made his way around her desk.

"That has to be all kinds of illegal."

Avery stopped and turned back to look at her. "I won't tell if you won't." He shrugged and left her office.

Ashley contemplated it for a moment as she stared at the blank computer screen in front of her. She shouldn't do this. She was invading Spencer's privacy. Clearly Spencer didn't feel the same way she did or she would have called by now. It'd been three weeks for goodness sakes.

"Fuck it." Ashley mumbled as she grabbed her keyboard and began typing on it. She got what she needed, scribbling down the info on a piece of paper. She pushed back from her desk, grabbing up the files and stuffing them in her bag before leaving out of her office.

"That a girl!" Avery shouted as she walked down the hall. She could only smile and shake her head at him.

"Jack, are you free to head over to a witness's place for a sketch in a bit?" Ashley asked as she poked her head into his office.

"Absolutely." He said cheerily. Jack was one of those people that loved their jobs just a little bit too much. He joined APD as a Criminal Sketch Artist right out of college and he enjoys it just a little bit too much if you ask… well just about anyone. He was darn good at it though. "Just send me the address and I'll meet you there." He smiled brightly.

Ashley returned the smile. "Okay, thanks Jack." She said and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

"This is stupid. I shouldn't be here. I can't believe I let Avery talk me into this." Ashley mumbled to herself as she walked back and forth in front of Spencer's door. "I can't do this." She shook her head and turned to leave bumping into… "Spencer." She said as she looked up at the girl. Her stomach got butterflies much like the first time they met. "Hey." She smiled, but the blonde didn't return one.

"What are you doing here Ashley?" Spencer asked staring at the brunette wide eyed.

Ashley's face fell, that wasn't exactly the reaction she was hoping for. What did she expect though, the blonde hadn't called her back in three weeks.

"I was just-"

"How'd you even get my apartment number, we never-"

"I'm a Detective, remember…"

"That seems like it has to be all kinds of illegal. You shouldn't be here." Spencer said, moving around Ashley to unlock her door. "Please, just leave." Spencer opened the door and stepped inside. She attempted to close the door behind her but Ashley put her hand up stopping it.

"What's going on Spencer?" Ashley asked, beyond confused. Spencer was acting completely different from the last time they'd seen one another. "A few weeks ago were we…. You were… what happened?"

Spencer sighed and finally looked up at the brunette. "It just isn't going to work Ashley." Spencer said softly.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Why?" She asked simply. The blonde hadn't expected that question. They'd only been seeing each other for a short time and although Spencer know that she was falling for the brunette in that short time she didn't know that the brunette had felt the same way but Ashley being there… at her door at that moment proved she did.

"Ashley it's only been a short-"

"Don't Spencer." Ashley said, stepping closer to the blonde closing the distance between them. "Don't tell me that it had only been a week and that what I'm feeling is crazy or that you don't feel it too." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her impossibly closer. "That one week with you was the most I'd ever felt. I felt like things were going great and then you just stop calling, stop returning my text, you haven't even creepily shown up at my door. What happened? Did I do something?"

"No!" Spencer said quickly, finally finding her voice to answer the woman holding her closely. "Ashley my life is so complicated I can't even begin to-"

Ashley laughed cutting the blonde off. Spencer stared at her confused. "I'm chasing the worst serial killer in Atlanta's history for my first case as a detective and you wanna tell me about complicated. Spencer, if I turned away an amazing girl, that I happened to like very much, every time my life got complicated I'd be single forever." She smiled at the blonde and pulled her head back a little to get a better look at her. "This was good."

"Yeah." Spencer nodded, barely whispering. "Really good." She added after a moment. But that doesn't change the fact that Glen threatened Ashley and Spencer was willing to be unhappy if it meant that she was protecting Ashley from her brother.

"Then don't end this." Ashley smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I know you feel that electricity between us Spencer. We were only together for a week and it felt so natural… so real. Tell me you didn't feel it." Ashley leaned forward and kissed the blonde. They both moaned at the contact.

Ashley was right, things with her and Spencer were so easy. Even if they started under false pretenses, everything still felt meant to be.

Spencer was playing a really dangerous game… what if Glen came home at this very moment and caught Ashley there? What would he do?

"Ashley you should go." Spencer pulled back from Ashley and turned to head into her apartment.

"Wait." Ashley grabbed her and pulled back towards her, spinning her around the face her. "Come to my place for dinner. Let me cook for you and if you still want to walk away, I'll try to let you." Ashley's lips curled up into a smile trying to charm the blonde into saying yes.

Spencer stared at the ground momentarily. What if Glen found out?

"I can't."

"You can." Ashley nodded. "Just meet me at my place at eight." Ashley dropped the blonde's arm and backed out of the doorway. "Don't stand me up Carlin." She smirked and turned to head towards the elevator without another word. She didn't know if the blonde would show up or not but at least she would have tried.

* * *

"So, all we want you to do is describe the guy you told the me and my partner that you saw coming out of the building shortly before you found your friend." Ashley said to the woman as she and Jack sat across from her at her kitchen table.

Ashley was in better spirits now. Although Spencer hadn't agreed to come over, Ashley could feel that she would.

"Well he was tall, like um… 6"1, he had uh… blonde hair."

"Do you remember anything distinct about him? Maybe a scar or a birthmark on his face or-"

"No." The woman shook her head. "Not that I can remember. But, I do remember that he had the most distinct blue eyes I'd ever seen and his hair was a bit on the curly side. His eyes are more round than that." The woman said pointing to the sketch Jack was drawing. "Oh and they were weird, like he was smirking when I passed him but his eyes, his eyes were saying something else. It's hard to explain."

"Well just try to explain it to Jack here and I'm sure he'll capture exactly what you mean. Excuse me…" Ashley said getting up from her chair walking over towards the door. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Avery.

"Hey Davies, what's up?" He answered.

"We're getting the composite now, I'm gonna have Jack bring it back to the office, I'm-"

"Going out on a date with that Spencer chick?"

"Don't call her a chick, Avery. You know how much I hate that. But, yes… I took your advice and just went to see her. She was hesitate but I think she's coming."

"You think?" He questioned, clearly confused.

"Well, I invited her to my house for dinner but she didn't say yes. I told her that she didn't have to say anything and for her to just show up and if she still doesn't wanna do this after that then I'd understand."

"Damn Davies. You got it bad don't you?" Avery quipped.

Ashley rolled her eyes at her friend. "Jack's bringing in the sketch Avery and I'll talk to you later."

"I want deets later." Avery said quickly.

She shook her head and smiled as she hung up the phone. Avery was something else, but still an amazing person and Ashley was glad to call him her friend. Although technically he was her boss as well.

"What's the damage?" Ashley asked as she walked back over to the kitchen table to look at the sketch. She stared at it long and hard. The face was familiar. Really really familiar.

It was the boy version of Spencer.

It was her twin brother, Glen…

"Jack do you have your portable scanner with you?"

"Always." He nodded.

"Can you scan this and send it to my phone." She handed the sketch back to Jack. "Thank you so much for your help Joyce."

"Yeah, no problem." She nodded and forced a small smile. Ashley waited for Jack as he scanned the photo with the portable scanner and sent the picture to her phone. He packed up his things and they headed down together.

"I told Avery you'd get a copy of that to him. Tell him not to do anything with it yet though okay? I've got a lead that I want to run down first." Ashley instructed the boy who nodded and smiled then headed off towards his car.

Ashley lifted her phone to look at the picture again. There was no way that this was Glen. It had to just be a coincidence or something. Maybe that was the apartment building that he and his girlfriend lived in and he was just leaving the building at that exact time or something.

Whatever the case… when Spencer got to Ashley's house she would have to find out.

* * *

"Mom could you stop trying to pry information from me and just give me the recipe please. My date is gonna be here in like…" Ashley lifted her wrist to look down at her watch. It was eight and she'd told Spencer to meet her at nine. "Mom she's gonna be here in 45 minutes and all I have ready is the freaking salad! I can't impress a girl with a salad mom!"

Ashley's mom chuckled and told her daughter to calm down. "You've got plenty of time. You know Ashley you've never introduced your father and me to any of the women you've dated and I'm starting to think you might be embarrassed of us."

"Really mom? You wanna have this conversation like right now?"

"Well…" She trailed off.

"Christine Davies!" Ashley sighed, exasperated. Her mother remained silent. "Ugh fine! I promise you that if this turns into something serious you will be the first to know." Ashley relented. She needed that recipe pronto.

"And your father and I can come visit you?"

"Yes mom, now please, the recipe." Ashley rolled her eyes as a small smiled played at her lips. Her mother was a handful but she had always been a pretty good mother. Super annoying, very overprotective, embarrassing and nosey but a good mom nonetheless.

"Alright honey, first you're gonna wanna…"

* * *

The ringing of Ashley's doorbell brought a huge smile to her face. It could only be one person… the one person she hasn't been able to get off her mind for weeks.

She smoothed out her clothes and headed to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hey." She smiled at the blonde. Spencer looked amazing. Dressed in a small black tank and a jean skirt with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "You look beautiful." Ashley said truthfully.

Spencer blushed and looked down. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"I'm really glad you came." Ashley said after a moment of awkward silence. "I honestly wasn't sure if you would."

"Me either." Spencer shrugged quickly. There was so much going through the blonde's head at the moment. She knew that what she was doing was dangerous. She hadn't seen Glen all day, for all she knew he could have been watching them right now. "Ashley I-"

"Na un. Come in." Ashley grabbed the woman's arm gently and pulled her into her apartment shutting the door behind them. "I made you dinner. You're gonna come in and enjoy it and we're gonna talk and laugh and be amazing together like we have been. Okay?" Ashley lifted the blonde's chin with her index finger to force her to look at her.

"Okay, let's eat." Spencer smiled a small smile and gestured towards the dining room table. They walked over to the dining room table stealing glances at one another. Ashley pulled out Spencer's chair and pushed it in as Spencer sat down. "Oh wow Ashley this all looks… amazing!" Spencer admired the woman's effort.

And she had to admit that she really loved how hard Ashley was trying to show her just how much she liked her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ashley asked with a smile as she stared at the blonde.

"I didn't think that I would feel this way about you." Spencer answered honestly.

Ashley knitted her brows. "You're quite unexpected yourself if I'm being honest."

"Ashley there's something I need to tell you." Spencer started. This was it… she was gonna tell her. She had to. They were falling for eachother and the longer she waited the less chance Ashley would forgive her and at the rate Glen was acting on his impulses lately and Spencer not doing the crime scene clean up, she figured it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

"Okay." Ashley nodded, giving Spencer her full attention.

Spencer took a deep breath and readied herself for the outcome of this conversation. Was she ready to lose her? Was she ready for prison?

No… she couldn't do this.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Ashley asked concerned. She could see the look of confliction on Spencer's face.

Spencer shook her head. This was much harder than she imagined it would be. She never thought she'd fall for this woman but she had and the thought of losing her in that very moment wasn't appealing to Spencer at all.

"I'm sorry, excuse me for a second." Spencer said getting up from the table quickly and making her way into the powder room that was in the hall before Ashley's bedroom.

"Spencer." Ashley knocked on the door as Spencer closed it behind her, locking it. "Spencer talk to me, what's going on. Is this related to the reason you didn't want to see me anymore? What are you, married or something?" Ashley chuckled as she attempted to lighting the mood.

Spencer stared at herself in the mirror, disgusted with the person she'd become since this all started with Glen. She should have just turned him in from the beginning. Her face was pale and dark circles had begun to form around her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep the past few weeks with Glen so active. She would stay up all night worrying about what he was doing and thinking about Ashley.

The TV didn't help. Every channel was covering the Clown Face Killer and every time she would see that there was a new victim her heart would break a little more.

Spencer turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed the hand towel and dried her face then stared at herself in the mirror once more.

"Spencer whatever it is, you don't have to tell me now." Ashley said through the door. Spencer closed her eyes and sighed, then turned and headed over to the door to unlock and open it.

"It's important… this thing I have to tell you. It's important and I'm just not sure how you're going to take it. Or if you'll like me still afterwards." Spencer admitted, dropping her head to look at her fingers that she was nervously playing with.

"Then tell me when you're ready, Spencer. I'm not pressuring you to say this big thing that you think will cause me to look at you differently. Right now…" Ashley grabbed Spencer by the waist and pulled her into her body, wrapping her arms around her. "Right now Spencer, I just wanna have a nice dinner with you and enjoy your company and if you wanna tell me what's bothering you at the end of the night then I'm okay with that. If not, I'm okay with that too." Ashley nodded and smiled trying to ease the blonde's mind.

Spencer thought about it for a moment and then nodded. She only hoped Ashley would be this understanding when she actually told her the truth.

"Alright good." Ashley pulled back and grabbed Spencer's hand, leading her back to the table. "I wanted tonight to be perfect Spencer. I want you know that I care about you. Sit." Ashley gestured to the seat Spencer was previously occupying. "Whatever it is Spencer, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

Spencer held in a scoff. If only Ashley knew.

"Can we enjoy this amazing meal that I've made for you?" Ashley asked with a smile, staring at the blonde. Spencer took her bottom lip into her mouth as she stared at the brunette. Ashley wasn't relenting. She was going to force Spencer to forget all her problems even if it was just for tonight. And the nose crinkling smile Ashley was sporting was kind of contagious.

"Yes." Spencer finally said as her lips curled up into a smile.

"Great! And by the way, I made dessert so you'll need to save room for that." Ashley said in a seductive tone, causing Spencer to giggle and shake her head at the brunette. She was going to enjoy herself, even if it was only for one night because Ashley was the first person she'd ever felt this way about.

* * *

"Ashley I honestly don't think I can put anything else in my stomach." Spencer sprawled out on the couch as Ashley put in a movie.

"Too bad." Ashley turned back to look at the blonde as she pressed play on the blu ray player. "I told you to save room." She smiled.

"But that eggplant parm and pesto gnocchi was delicious. You shouldn't be such a good cook. From now on you're doing all the cooking. You make me look like such an amateur." Spencer chuckled, immediately regretting it as her stomach protested the action. "What?" Spencer asked as she looked at the brunette who was staring at her with a giant smile.

"You said from now on, which means you plan on coming around often, which means you don't plan on disappearing again." Her smile grew impossibly wider.

Spencer grinned and turned away from the brunette. She hadn't even realized that she said it. The truth was, thing were so easy with Ashley it was easy to imagine a future with her. She just wasn't sure if that future included handcuffs or not… and not in the good kinky way.

Spencer could only shrug and smile as the brunette got up and went into the kitchen to grab something then came and sat next to her on the couch.

"Dessert." She smiled and handed Spencer a small plate with a miniature cake on it.

"Aww… it's cute." Spencer coo'd. "What is it?"

"A red velvet chocolate lava cake. Here, take your spoon and dig into it." She said handing the blonde a spoon.

Spencer did as she was told and when she pulled the spoon back she noticed melted chocolate spilling from the dessert.

"Oh my God Ashley this is so freaking cute. It's like a little volcano."

Ashley couldn't help but chuckle at the woman. "Hence the name, Lava cake Spence."

Spencer turned to look at the brunette. She'd called her Spence. She liked it.

"It's just a nickname. Eat your dessert." Ashley smiled and instructed the blonde who nodded and took a bite of her cake.

The moan that escaped her lips did something unexplainable to Ashley's body. She closed her eyes to bit her lip to keep from moaning herself.

"This is…"

"Orgasmic?" Ashley joked, opening one eye to look at the blonde.

"Seriously, I could eat this everyday for like… the rest of my life." Ashley smiled at the blonde. It was the second time in a short span that Spencer had mentioned the future and Ashley quite liked it.

"I could arrange that. Although diabetes would probably become a super huge possibility." She quipped.

"It would be so worth it." Spencer replied with a full mouth. Ashley leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips and shook her head at the cuteness that was Spencer.

She grabbed the remote off the table and pressed play on the blu ray. "This is my favorite movie of all time so you better love it or…"

"Oh my God, no way! Serendipity is my favorite movie ever too."

"I knew I liked you for a reason Carlin." Ashley said as they snuggled up together and got comfortable.

* * *

"Are you crying?" Ashley asked as she glanced down at the blonde.

"No." Spencer said wiping her eyes.

"You totally are." Ashley chuckled as she wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde. "It's a cute movie. I get it."

"It's more than that, Ash." Spencer turned her head slightly to look up at the blonde. Spencer's back was pressed into Ashley's front as they laid across the length of the couch. "It's makes you wonder about destiny and all that, doesn't it?"

"Mhm." Ashley nodded. "I think it was completely destiny that I bumped into you at the police station all those weeks ago."

"Yeah." Spencer nodded, biting her lip. She knew that wasn't destiny. It was planned, something she felt guilty about.

"It's getting late, are you staying the night?" Ashley asked, hopeful.

"You want me to?" Spencer questioned.

Ashley quirked a brow. "Of course I want you to. Question is, do you want to?"

"I'm not ready for tonight to be over, so yes. I'll stay."

Ashley bit her lip to keep from smiling too hard. This would be the first sleepover they had. "Good. Cause I'm not ready for you to leave either." Ashley moved Spencer slightly so she could get up. "I'll grab you something to sleep in." She said getting up and heading into the bedroom.

Spencer smiled as she thought about staying over at Ashley's… was it a risky move with Glen out there? Sure… but would it be worth it to stay the night in the same bed as the girl she knew she was falling for?

She thought so.

"Here's something for you to sleep in, you can change in the bathroom or in…"

"Ashley we've had sex." Spencer pointed out, getting a blush from the brunette.

"I know I just-"

"Come on." The blonde pulled Ashley into the bedroom and shut the door. They both got undressed and then dressed and climbed into bed.

"Come here." Ashley said, pulling Spencer into her tightly. "I like how this feels." She whispered and kissed the blonde on the temple. "Goodnight Spencer." She whispered. She'd wanted several times that night to bring up the picture of Glen but had decided against it since they were having such a good time and there was already something heavy weighing on the blonde's mind. So she'd decided she would say something another time.

"Goodnight Ashley." Spencer replied just as softly as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spencer opened her eyes as the sun peeked into Ashley's room through the curtains. She glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, it was just past 7am. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up slightly. Ashley was still fast asleep. She smiled down at the brunette as she slid out of bed. She needed a drink of water. She lightly shut the door behind her and turned to head towards the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" She nearly screamed as she looked into the living room. She grabbed her chest and attempted to slow her breathing. "What are you-"

"I warned you didn't I?" Glen said as he stared at his nails. He was sitting on Ashley's couch with one leg crossed over the other one at the knee.

"How did you get in here Glen?"

He scoffed and finally looked up at his sister. "Irrelevant." He said standing up and walking around the couch towards Spencer. "Remember when we used to be close Spence? When you'd do anything for me? Remember when you listened to what I told you?"

"Glen this isn't what you think, I was just-"

"Save it." He cut her off with a smirk. "I warned you Spencer. You didn't listen and now what happens is on you." He moved closer to her, killing all the space that was between them.

"Glen please, I-"

"I know." He nodded. "Trust me, I'm aware." He moved his head forward so his face was mere inches from Spencer's. "This one's gonna hurt, big sis." Is all he says before turning and walking towards the front door. He turns back and gives Spencer one more glance before opening the door and leaving.

Spencer sighed and dropped her head in her hands. Glen was out of control and she had no way of stopping him without telling Ashley the truth. Glen was becoming too much of a liability. This was all becoming too much for Spencer. She scrunched up her face and rubbed her temples as she tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey, you weren't there when I woke up I thought you staying the night was a dream." Ashley said coming up and wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist. "I'm so glad it wasn't." She kissed Spencer's neck then finally spun the blonde around to look at her. "Hey, what's the matter?" She asked moving Spencer's hair from her face to look at her properly. The tears were building and Spencer wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold them.

"I'm scared of the Clown Face Killer." Spencer said suddenly. The admission caught Ashley off guard.

"Spencer, you don't have anything to fear. I'm here. I'll protect you." The brunette said quickly pulling the blonde into her arms.

"I'm scared for you." Spencer said, barely audible. One of the first real truths Spencer had told.

Ashley pulled back to look at her. "Don't be." She said with as much conviction in her voice as she could muster. Truthfully, Ashley hadn't been worried at all. The CFK seemed to have a thing for blondes and Ashley knew she could protect herself if the situation arose where she needed to. "I'm fine Spence. I know that he's scary, but I'm okay. I'll be okay. I promise." Ashley nodded. Pulling the woman into another tight hug. "I know that this is gonna seem crazy because well technically we've only each other a week. But," She pulled back again to look at Spencer. "I want you to come stay with me. That way I can look after you and you can look after me." She took her bottom lip in between her teeth as she waited for Spencer's response.

The wide-eyed blonde wasn't sure what to say, however. On the one hand it'd be nice to be closer to Ashley, that way she could protect her from her brother. But on the other hand she wasn't sure if she should do it because what if it pissed Glen off even more? He was in Ashley's house sitting on her couch for goodness sake.

"You don't have to answer right now if you don't want to. You can think about it and tell me later. Did you have to work today?" Spencer shook her head. "Then stay here, we can go by your place later when I get off to grab some of your things if you decide to stay. I'd just feel more comfortable with you here. This CFK seems to have a thing for blondes." Ashley chuckled lightly and leaned forward to kiss Spencer. "Will you stay here today? It'll give me some peace of mind."

"Sure." Spencer nodded and gave Ashley a small smile.

"Good." Ashley gave her a toothy grin and kissed her once more. "I'm gonna shower and get ready for work."

"I'll make you some breakfast."

"You know how much I love your breakfast." Ashley winked and headed into the bedroom.

Spencer stood rooted in her spot momentarily. Moving in with Ashley could be the worst mistake she'd ever make… it would set Glen off for sure.

But really what choice was he giving her? He'd just threatened Ashley yet again and Spencer knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened her.

She'd decided… she was gonna stay. She just hoped her decision wouldn't have dire consequences.


	7. We Need To Talk About Glen

_**A/N: Yay I got this chapter out on time. :) Even though I've been super busy lol. Love you all so much for reading and reviewing you always make my day.**_

Dav7788: You're welcome! I really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys even while being busy because you are all so awesome. :)

Anjela78: Rozhodně souhlasím s většinou vaší recenze. Myslím, že Spencer je trochu zachycen mezi skálou a tvrdým místem. Chce být skvělou sestrou a dcerou a dodržuje sliby, které udělala oběma rodičům, ale také cítí strašně, co dělá Glen. Jeho činy ji začínají nosit a myslím, že nakonec se rozbije. Tento přehled od vás byl tak dlouhý, miloval jsem ho.

SoNFan: I am okay! Thank you for asking! Only damage was to my car and my wallet after paying that deductible lol. In all honesty IM nervous to see what Glen will do. I haven't quite thought up all the details but I'm trying to stay true to the character I'm building in him so who knows lol.

hergoingthere: I don't blame you. i get annoyed writing him sometimes lol. He's a lot to take in. This is the first time I've written a creepy Glen and it rubs me the wrong way sometimes haha. I gotta keep you hanging on so you'll come back ;)

Gina32: Thank you so much for your well wishes! I think you're right about Spencer. I think at some point Glen might just push her a little too hard. i'm glad you liked the Spashley time. I really loved writing Ashley being the chaser.

Annais8191: Did you change your name? lol. I feel like it's different somehow. Anyways, she should TOTALLY drive away into the sunset with Ashley lol. If only life were that easy. Glens creep factor creeps even me out tbh lol. I think it has been toned down a bit though with this chapter... I don't know... probably not lol. And that secret you know it's awesome how awesome you think it is lol. I however don't get to see my girlfriend until two more weeks :( so unfortunately there was no pampering.

southtrash: Creepy Glen you can do without lol. At least I gave you a lot of Spashley time before bringing out the creep. Do you think Ashley will punish Spencer when she finally knows?

lilce1992: Isn't he though? Always creeping around like the creeper he is. Do you think Ashley is gonna cover for her?

Degrassi11son: Hell yeah Glen is crazy lol. I never looked at it that way hahaha. Spencer uses her super stealth powers for good and Glen for evil lol. You'll just have to wait and see what level Glen is willing to go to. Tehe.

dnmann: I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)

 _ **Enjoy! Review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for sticking with this story. :) Sorry for any mistakes. If you see any major ones, feel free to PM me and let me know! Thank you.**_

* * *

 _ **August 5th, 2017 9:45am**_

"Davies, get your ass in my office now!" Avery shouted as Ashley exited the elevator. The smile Ashley was sporting as she thought about the blonde at her loft disappeared.

She knitted her brows, confused at why Avery was in a such a foul mood this morning. Nevertheless, he was her boss so she hurried to his office.

"What's up?" She asked as she stepped in.

"Shut the door." He instructed as he sat down at his desk.

Okay she was really confused now. She turned and closed the door then turned back to Avery just as he practically slammed the picture of the sketch Jack had done last night on the desk.

"You wanna tell me why this guy wasn't in an interview room all night being questioned and why you told Jack to tell me not to act on this lead? It's the first solid one we've had since this case started and you're holding off because he's the brother of the girl you're seeing?" Avery stared at Ashley expectedly.

"I was gonna ask her about it last night. See if it was all a coincidence. That's all. That's why I told Jack to tell you what I did."

"And what'd she say?"

"Who?" She quirked a brow.

Avery cleared his throat and shook his head. "Spencer, the sister, aka the girl you're so hung up on."

"Oh." Ashley bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I didn't actually get around to asking her. She was in a weird mood and we were having such a…"

"Get him in here today Ashley or I'm taking you off the case." Avery said cutting her off. Ashley had never seen him like this. He looked genuinely upset and disappointed with her.

"Okay." Ashley nodded quickly. "I'll call him. I'm sorry Avery." She added before taking the picture from his desk and walking out and over to her office.

She sighed as she plopped down into her desk chair.

Was she allowing her feelings for Spencer to cloud her judgement?

Ashley stared down at the picture on her desk. Just because it looked like Spencer's brother doesn't mean that it was actually Spencer's brother….

Who was she kidding? It was definitely the guy she'd met a few weeks back at the dating agency which was also throwing up red flags for Ashley now that she really thought about it. What were the odds of him working at the place the women had in common and being seen leaving the building of one of the victims.

Ashley sighed as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She knew she should call Spencer but she wasn't ready for that conversation yet. She needed a moment away from this case so she called the one person she would usually talk to when things were crazy.

* * *

Spencer stared at the TV as she tried to control her overwhelming emotions. She hated to admit it, but Glen had really rattled her. And now she was genuinely afraid for Ashley.

Glen made it perfectly clear that he was going to hurt her. She wanted nothing more than to warn Ashley. To just tell her everything. But Glen was her brother… he was her responsibility.

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

"Glen." She said as he answered it but didn't speak. "Glen please, just listen to me. I know that you're upset with me and I know that you said you wanted me to stay away from Ashley but I like her Glen. I like her a lot and I've never had this with anyone. I'm sorry for going behind your back the way I did, but I knew that you'd be upset and I didn't want to upset you little brother."

"It's too late for apologies, Spencer. Everything that happens from this point forward… it's all on you big sis." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Glen, what are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful so you don't have to clean up after me."

"Glen please, just go home and we can talk about this there. Please." She begged.

"It's already done." He muttered and then hung up the phone. Spencer screamed as she threw her phone violently into the couch. She pinched the bridge of her nose as her phone rang from across the couch. She sighed as she reached over and grabbed it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What now?" She snapped, thinking it was Glen.

"Well good morning to you too, Carlin."

She sat up straight, "Oh God, Hunter I'm sorry. I thought you were my brother."

"You and your brother are fighting?" She could hear the amusement in his voice. "You two are normally attached at the hip and protective of one another."

Spencer had been doing freelance photography jobs for Hunter for almost a year. Hunter was the Editor and Chief of Reader's _**Die**_ gest, a crime magazine that covered almost every major story in Atlanta. Spencer already knew what this called would be about and she really didn't want to go there.

"He's mad at me for something I did. He'll get over it." She tried to sound casual.

"Mhm. Well you should already know why I'm calling Carlin. The CFK case is blowing up and you're the best photographer I've got. How would you feel about following the story?"

"Hunter I don't know, I don't really wanna get anywhere near this CFK thing."

"I figured you would say that. The thing is Carlin you're the only person I would trust with this. You've got a eye for the great stuff and we need that right now. Anyone can take pictures, no one is as amazing as you though."

"Your flattery will not work on me Hunter." Spencer smiled… it was working a little. She'd been taking pictures since she was younger and it felt nice when people acknowledged how truly gifted she was.

"Did I mention that if you did this for me I'd put in a good word for you over at EWA for that new position that just opened up."

"What position? Don't bullshit me Hunter."

"No bullshit here. Their in house travel photographer just got a job at CNN. They're looking to fill that position within the month. I could totally put in a good-"

"Fine. I'll do it." She cut him off. EWA could be the start of it all. Entertainment weekly Atlanta was only the largest celebrity news outlet in Atlanta.

"Good." She could tell he was smiling. "Can you be here in a half hour. We wanna get started right away."

"But it's Saturday."

"Special edition we're working on for Monday. How the APD is basically sitting on their asses while a lunatic murders and mutilates innocent women. Can you be here?"

"Yeah, let me just get dressed and I'll be on my way."

"Great!" Hunter exclaimed and then hung up the phone.

Spencer shook her head and dropped her phone. How would actually feel about her taking part in this story? Putting all the blame on APD when in all honesty it was pretty much all Spencer's fault. She could have ended this all a long time ago. When she found out about the first victim she could have told on her brother. Instead she covered it up and that was the first time she made herself an accessory to Glen's crimes.

* * *

 _ **4 Months Ago**_

" _Spencer, Spencer please wake up." Spencer forced her eyes open to look up at her brother, who was standing over her with blood on his shirt. She shot up in bed._

" _Glen what's wrong? What happened?" She asked examining him for cuts. She couldn't find any so she didn't understand where the blood had come from._

" _It's not mine." He shook his head. A look of terror on his face._

" _What do you mean it's not yours? Glen what'd you do?" Spencer asked as she flung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up in front of her brother._

 _He shrugged and shook his head as he stared down at his bloody hands._

" _It wasn't an accident." He said softly._

" _Glen, tell me what you did. Please." She begged. He just continued to shake his head. "Glen did you take your medicine today?" She asked as she tried to sidestep him to go into the bathroom to check his pill count. Glen always acted erratically when he didn't take his medicine._

 _He blocked her from moving around him. "I got her address from the book at work. She would come in every week. Every week she came in and left with someone new. She had blonde hair the shade of moms…"_

 _As Glen continued Spencer took a few steps back. She didn't like where this was going. She didn't like that he was talking about a woman that reminded him of their mother and that he was covered in blood while doing so._

" _She had blue eyes like mom. Darker than yours." He stepped towards her and she instinctively took another step back. This was the first time in her life that she was afraid of her brother._

" _Glen…"_

" _It wasn't an accident." He said again. She stared at him and waited for him to continue. "Do you remember how mom used to tell us to smile all the time. Even when we were unhappy? How she would grab our cheeks and force us to smile even if we didn't want to?"_

" _Glen, just tell me what you did. Okay? Tell me so I can know how to help you."_

" _I can show you." He said quickly, looking at his sister with somewhat hopeful eyes. Spencer swallowed the lemon in her throat. There was no way that wherever Glen was taking her would be good._

" _You should change your shirt." Spencer said, finally able to find her voice. Glen stared down at his bloody shirt._

" _Good plan." He said and smiled. He disappeared and then re-emerged with different clothes on. "Ready?" She wasn't. But all Spencer could do was nod as Glen grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment._

 _They ended up at a GSU dorm._

" _Glen…"_

" _I have to show you." He said as he pulled her into the building and onto the elevator._

 _They traveled up nine floors before the elevator stopped. It was past three am so they dorm was quiet. Spencer held her breath as her brother led her down a million halls, a maze that seemed to be never ending._

 _When they finally stopped in front of dorm room 913 Spencer's heart sank. Was she ready for what was behind the door?_

" _Inside." Glen's lip twitched almost like he was fighting a smile. Was he happy about what he'd done? Did it bring him some kind of joy?_

 _Spencer pushed the door open slowly and nearly fainted at the sight before. Her eyes went wide as she took in everything. The door room was a mess. Clearly there had been a struggle. And the girl… the girl that she would later find out was named Missy Pearson a 22 year old Senior that wanted to be Nurse._

" _Now mom can never leave us again." Glen said suddenly. Spencer turned to look at him. She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't in his right mind. He clearly hadn't taken his meds and it was her responsibility to make sure he did._

" _Glen…" she practically sobbed out._

" _It's okay big sis. Look," he pointed to the woman on the floor. "She's smiling. She's okay." He smiled as he glanced back between his sister and the woman on the floor._

 _Spencer looked at the girl and noticed that she'd been sliced from ear to ear to make it seem as though she was smiling._

 _Spencer fought back the tears that were building in her. Was this all her fault? She promised her parents that she'd take care of him and she was too wrapped up in her own life to notice that something wasn't right with her brother._

" _Are you angry with me?" Glen asked staring at her._

 _Spencer racked her brain for the answer. "No." She said after a moment. "I'm going to help you, however I can." Spencer forced a smile. "We've got to clean this up." She added._

" _Smart thinking." Glen nodded and smiled in agreement._

 _And that was how it all began. Glen continued to kill every woman that reminded him of his mother and Spencer continued to clean it up. What Spencer didn't know though, was that it wasn't about just Paula Carlin the Matriarch that abandoned them when they were kids to be with a woman. It was about her too. Glen couldn't stand the fact that his sister was gay and if he had to kill every lesbian in Atlanta to prevent Spencer from being with anyone… he would._

* * *

 _ **10:07am**_

He watched her as she grabbed a cup of coffee from the cart. He watched her as she laughed and slapped her friends shoulder for telling such a funny joke. He watched her as they got up from the bench they were sitting on to stroll casually through the park. He watched her as she took out her phone to answer a phone call. He stared at her… studying everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her lips, her nose, the way her brown hair fell around her shoulders.

He watched as she talked animatedly on the phone to whoever had called. The woman that she had been walking with kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye. She remained on the phone for another five or so minutes then hung up. She tossed her coffee cup in the trash and headed out of the park.

He followed a safe distance behind.

'This one would hurt.'

The words played over and over in head. The look on Spencer's face when he'd muttered them.

She thought he meant Ashley… little did she know that Ashley was endgame. He would take her out but not before laying the groundwork first.

Spencer would understand that it was just him and her. She couldn't have anyone else.

He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

"We want you to shoot every crime scene building, the addresses are public record so it wasn't that difficult to find." Hunter said handing Spencer a file with her assignment in it. "After that we're going to have Tracey go and interview the victims families and we want you with her to take pictures of the interviews."

"All that for a Monday issue?" Spencer questioned with a raised brow, there was no way she could do all that in two days.

"Extra grand on top of your normal rate if you do." Hunter flashed her a toothy smile. Spencer rolled her eyes and the brown haired man.

"Fine. But this better be the cover."

He scrunched his face up and nodded. "You know it. Now go take some awesome pictures." He held up his hand for Spencer to high five. She stared up at it momentarily. "Don't leave me hanging Carlin."

She slapped his hand eliciting a loud 'yeah' from Hunter. She chuckled and left his office.

On her way out of the building she decided to text Ashley and let her know that she wasn't at the Loft anymore in case Ashley came back looking for her. She explained that she got called in for a job but didn't go into detail about what it was because she wasn't ready to tell Ashley about the story yet.

Another secret… she was getting really good at keeping them.

Ashley told her that she was actually going to head over to her best friend from college's place after work and so she wouldn't be back until late tonight anyways.

* * *

 _ **11:43am**_

Spencer shook as she stood in front of the building. The building where it all started. It was the dorm building of Missy Pearson. The CFK's first victim. She brought her camera up to her face and just held it there. Unable to actually snap the picture.

All the memories she'd attempted to forget were flooding back all at once and it was overwhelming.

She took a deep steadying breath. She dropped her camera from her face and closed her eyes. After a moment she returned the camera to it's previous position and began snapping the photos. She had a lot of places to shoot and not a whole lot of time so she knew she had to just get through it.

What bothered her the most was that she didn't need to file that Hunter had given her. She already knew where each and every crime scene was located because she'd been to them all.

Cleaning up the messes that her brother had made.

As she reached her eleventh building her phone rang. She grabbed it from her pocket with one hand as her other one held the camera. She continued to take pictures as she answered, "yeah?"

"Whatever you're doing stop right now." Hunter's voice came through.

"What, why?" I'm more than half way through all the locations." She explained.

"Get over to Peachtree street and Pharr Rd, they found another victim." He said and Spencer's heart moved through her chest down to her feet.

"Who?" She asked softly.

"Not sure, but I want you over there and taking pictures of the crime scene. Get as close as you can Carlin this is gold."

"Okay." Spencer said absentmindedly as she hung up the phone.

She got in her car and headed over to the address.

* * *

 _ **7:53pm**_

As she stood outside of the building surrounded by police cars, CSI units and an ambulance she couldn't help but wonder who Glen had killed this time. And in turn she couldn't help but blame herself.

She snapped photo after photo of people coming in and out of the building.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A familiar voice said behind her in a soft whisper. She turned to see her brother standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Glen, what are you doing here?" She asked quickly, pulling him to the side.

"Admiring my handy work, of course." He said nonchalantly as he snatched his arm away from his sister.

"You shouldn't be here." She shook her head.

"The question is, what are you doing here? Didn't I warn you?"

"I'm working." She said quickly, holding up her camera unnecessarily. "Glen why don't you just stop this? Please. I can get you the help you need. I can-"

Glen's sinister smirk shut her up quickly. "Less worrying about me and more worrying about your girlfriend big sis." He said with an icy tone as he nodded his head in the direction of the crime scene. Spencer turned around to see Ashley exiting the building and unknowingly she released a sigh of relief. Glen scoffed, Spencer turned around to say something but he was gone when she did.

She looked around the crowd of people that had gathered outside but couldn't see her brother anywhere. She turned back to the building to see Ashley being comforted by the man Spencer remembered had been with her the first time she watched Ashley outside of a crime scene.

What was wrong with Ashley? Had all the victims finally gotten to her? Was it all becoming too much for her? Spencer wondered.

After a moment the brunette looked up and caught Spencer's eye. She looked surprised to see the blonde there. She made her way over to her as she stood across the street from the building.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" She asked once she reached the blonde.

Spencer dropped her camera around her neck and answered, "Work. I'm working on the CFK story for RD."

"The job you were telling me about earlier?" Spencer nodded. "Oh." Was all Ashley could say. She'd heard about the story that RD was running and she couldn't believe that Spencer was working on it.

"I saw you shaken up over there, is everything okay?" Spencer asked after a moment of silence between the two. Ashley shook her head and looked back at the building. She grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her away from the crowd.

"The victim they found…" She paused as though to keep from crying. "She was my friend. Um… the girl I was telling you about earlier. I found her." Ashley said so softly that Spencer could barely hear her.

Spencer's heart broke. She didn't know what to say. She didn't deserve to tell Ashley that she was sorry. It was all her fault.

"Ashley I…"

"It's okay Spencer, you don't have to say anything. I'm being taken off the case anyways. I mean, I can still work it, just not this one. Conflict of interest and all that." She shrugged. They both remained quiet. Spencer stared at Ashley. She wanted to just blurt it out. 'My brother is the CFK.' Did she want to get arrested right here in the street though?

"I don't know what to say Ashley."

"I know." Ashley nodded. "Oh, there was something that I needed to talk to you about anyways." Ashley stated uncomfortably. She wasn't sure how Spencer would react.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, noticing Ashley's discomfort.

"Well we um… we need to talk about your brother."

Spencer's heart, for the third time that day, hit the floor.


	8. Our Past, His Present, Your Future

**_So I'm back and there should be weekly updates again. Sorry my life has been so busy lately and honestly, it's not going to slow down anytime soon but I appreciate your patience and I hope it was worth the wait. I will pick back up on the FoF next chapter. I love you all and hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Spencer could remember vividly the first time she'd realized that her twin brother was different. They were sitting at the top of the slide about to go down when a little boy, 6, named Tommy came up the stairs behind them and kicked Glen in the back. Tommy had kicked so hard that both Glen and Spencer went flying sideways down and off the slide._

 _Spencer cried as she hit the hard turf, but Glen, Glen stood up, wiped off his clothes, turned and climbed right back up the slide they'd been pushed down, up to Tommy who was just giggling away at what he'd done._

" _Why'd you do that?" Spencer heard Glen say as she continued to cry. Her mom completely consumed with her phone, oblivious to what was happening. Later on, she'd know why her mom was so into her phone._

" _It was just a joke, Glen. No need to get all pissy about it." Tommy said as he and his friends that had come up behind him laughed._

 _Glen wasn't a particularly big six-year-old. By averages he was technically kind of little for his age, his growth spurt not happening until his late teens. But just because he wasn't big doesn't mean he didn't feel as if he was._

 _Glen turned and looked down at his sister as she sat up to get a better look at the cut on her knee. He noticed blood dripping from it. He snarled as he turned back to look at the taller boy in front of him._

" _You hurt my sister." He said with narrowed eyes._

 _Tommy shrugged and sat down at the top of the slide. Readying himself to go down it. "She'll be okay, don't be such a baby. Move, I'm going down."_

 _Glen's eye twitched as he stared at Tommy with more anger than a six-year-old should possess._

 _Spencer saw a side of her brother that day that could never be unseen._

 _Glen mounted Tommy and started hitting him so hard that she could physically hear as each punch landed. Even when Tommy was bleeding profusely and clearly unconscious, Glen continued to hit him. Paula, who was laughing at something on her phone finally looked up to see Glen being pulled off of Tommy by one of the other parents._

" _What is going on here?" Paula asked as she reached the circle that had now surrounded the kids._

" _Your son is crazy!" Tommy's mom shouted._

" _He pushed me and Spencer down the slide," Glen said stoically. Spencer stared at her brother as he wiped the blood from his hands. And then suddenly he changed, Glen's face switched and it was like he was a different person. His features were that of a six-year-old again. "Spence is hurt, mommy." He said in a sing-song voice. "Tommy pushed us down the slide. Nobody hurts my sister." Glen shook his head with a pout and sad eyes._

 _Paula stared at her son for a moment then looked over to her daughter, who was wiping away the tears and finally standing up from the dirt._

" _Maybe you should pay better attention to your son, it seems he's the one that started all this." Paula said, matter-of-factly. She grabbed up her children and started pulling them towards the car._

" _Are you okay Spencer?" Glen asked her as Paula continued to pull them to the car. Spencer could only nod. She didn't know what to say to her brother. Truth be told, he scared Spencer so much that day. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He added with a half-smile. "Not ever."_

* * *

"We need to talk about your brother."

Ashley's words rang in Spencer's ears. This was it, the moment Spencer had been dreading. This is why she tried to distance herself from the brunette. To avoid the eventual heartbreak… well, the heartbreak and prison.

Spencer sighed as she locked eyes with the brunette. She could tell that Ashley was in pain. Glen knew exactly what he was doing… he killed someone that Ashley knew so if Spencer ever did decide to tell Ashley, there would be almost no chance of Ashley being able to forgive Spencer.

"I'm sorry about your friend Ashley." Spencer whispered and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"Yeah me too." Ashley said as she pulled back from Spencer's embrace. She had to admit that being in Spencer's arms immediately made her feel a bit better.

"What about my brother?" Spencer asked in a low voice. She didn't want the answer to the question, but she needed to know what Ashley knew. With Glen shutting her out for the past few weeks she had no idea what was going on.

Ashley grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd. "I'm sorry that I have to ask this. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, but I have to ask." Spencer took a deep steadying breath. "The last victim… well there was a witness that put your brother outside of the building shortly before the body was discovered and I'm just wondering if you knew why he was there? My boss wants me to bring him in for questioning but I wanted to talk to you first Spencer because I know that if it were my family I'd want that same courtesy. So I'm asking you, do you know anything?"

Spencer contemplated her options. Tell the truth, let it all out right there and now or lie… yet again.

She really was getting sick of covering for him. But Glen had protected her so many times when they were kids; from bullies, mean girls, hurtful strangers and parents of other kids that found out what had gone down between their mom and the woman she left their father for. Their childhood was anything but easy, and Glen had always had Spencer's back. And when her parents looked at her to protect him as they grew older she never really hesitated because of that fact.

"Which building was this?"

"Midtown, the Arlo. It's just that a witness said they saw him leaving. Here." Ashley reached into her back pocket and pulled out the sketch the witness had produced. Spencer unfolded it and stared at it. It was Glen alright. There was absolutely no denying it. The sketch artist got every detail right, down to his smirk. "I'm sorry I have to—"

"No," Spencer shook her head, folding back up the paper Ashley handed her. "I get it. You're doing your job. Um, I'm not sure why he would have been coming out of that building." Spencer told a half-truth instead of a whole lie.

"Do you know if his girlfriend maybe lives there or-"

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. She was done covering for him. She wasn't going to flat out tell on him but she was done being his clean-up crew.

"Darn. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to bring him in. I'm sorry, you understand that I-"

"You want me to text him and let him know to meet you at the station?" Spencer asked as she noticed Ashley's partner headed over towards them.

"Yeah. That'd be great thank you. And thank you for being so understanding about this. I know he's your brother and I'm sure there's a good reason for him being there."

Spencer forced a smile but didn't reply as Avery reached them.

"I thought I told you to go home, Davies."

"When do I ever listen to you, Avery?"

Avery smiled and shook his head at the smaller brunette. "This is true." He said and turned to look at Spencer. "And who might this be?" He asked, looking back to Ashley. Ashley blushed and bit her lip to keep from smiling too wide. She hated how much she liked the blonde in such a short time and how the blonde had such an effect on her. The weeks they weren't talking were miserable for Ashley.

For Spencer too, but Spencer was used to not having anything she wanted. Ashley, on the other hand, wasn't and every second she spent not talking to Spencer was miserable.

"Spencer." Spencer answered for Ashley who seemed to have lost her voice.

Avery's eyes widened. "THE Spencer?" He asked.

Spencer's brows furrowed as she glanced over to Ashley who looked as though she wished she was a turtle so she could retreat into her shell. Spencer smiled and she watched Ashley not so subtly hit Avery who looked apologetic.

"I guess so." Spencer answered after a moment with a smile. She really liked Ashley and the fact that Ashley talked about her to someone else solidified her feelings that much more. She was falling for the brunette, but the outcome of all of this was inevitable. "So you've sent her home you say?" Spencer smiled at Ashley then turned her attention back to Avery.

"I have." He nodded. "The victim was-" Avery stopped and glanced at Ashley.

"I told her." Ashley nodded. Avery narrowed his eyes at Ashley momentarily before turning back to a curious looking Spencer. She wanted to know what that exchange between them was just about.

"Well go home, Davies. You're sitting this one out."

"Actually, I was just about to go back to the station. Spencer's gonna send her brother so I can interview him."

"It can wait until tomorrow. Go home." He pointed a stern finger at Ashley and then turned to look at Spencer. "Take care of her tonight Spencer, okay?" Spencer nodded. "Goodnight ladies." Avery smiled and turned to head back towards the building.

Spencer and Ashley shared shy smiles before Ashley's phone rang breaking their staring contest. Ashley pulled her phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Davies."

"Didn't I tell you that it was weird to answer your phone that way?" Kyla said with a chuckle.

"Oh my God, Kyla! Hey!"

"Well that's a nice reception. I think I'll want that all the time now. Please and thank you." Kyla joked. "So, I'm in town tomorrow and wanted to see if you'd like to-"

"Of course." Ashley said before Kyla could even finish. "You don't even have to ask, Ky."

Ashley looked at Spencer who was staring at her with a smile. She grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. Never had anyone's hand ever fit so perfectly with hers. She held in a content sigh.

"Well I didn't know if you'd be working or something. Also, I wanna meet the girl you haven't been able to stop talking about for the past month." Ashley glanced at Spencer and tried to hide her stupid grin.

"Fine, fine. What time are you coming in?"

"Noon. Don't worry about picking me up, I'll catch an Uber. Did you move since I was last there?"

"Yeah, I'll text you the address."

"Okay sis. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Ky." Ashley said and hung up the phone.

"Your sister's coming into town?"

"Mhm." Ashley nodded as she slid her phone into her back pocket. "I haven't seen her in so long. I can't wait."

"I can tell." Spencer teased and bumped shoulders with the brunette as they started to walk towards her car. "I can sleep at home tonight and let you have the day with your sister if you-"

"You will do no such thing." Ashley stopped their progress and turned to look at the blonde. "You're staying at my place for your safety remember, and because I love having you there. My sister coming doesn't change that. And plus she wants to meet you."

"You told your sister about me?" Spencer asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded, taking her lip between her teeth. "Is that okay? I mean I know we've only been dating for technically like a week but I feel like I've known you so much longer Spence like you've been a part of my life forever but I'm just now realizing it."

Spencer couldn't help the ear-splitting grin that appeared. "I know what you mean."

"I drove. I can see you did too. Meet you back at my place?" Spencer nodded. "Okay." Ashley leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. It felt like something she'd done a million times before. Much like everything else when it came to Spencer, it all felt so natural.

Ashley turned and headed towards her car and they both headed to Ashley's place.

* * *

"How are you feeling Ashley?" Spencer asked as they laid in the bed cuddling and watching T.V. Spencer was sitting back against the headboard and Ashley was laying with her head in Spencer's lap and Spencer's arm was draped over Ashley's back, lazily stroking it.

Ashley seemed okay, considering everything that had happened earlier that day. Spencer couldn't understand how Ashley was so… good.

Ashley shrugged and looked up at the blonde. "I don't really wanna think about it. I don't want to believe she's gone. I mean, I know that she is, but I just wanna pretend, at least for tonight that if I called her right now she'd answer and we'd talk about our days and she'd get upset at something on the TV and start yelling at it for half an hour, then apologize for going off but tell me how much she hates millennial television and all the reasons this generation will be the last." Spencer smiled as she watched the brunette talk about her friend. Spencer could hear the pain in Ashley's tone. She was hurting… and trying so hard to hide it.

"Ashley." Spencer said softly. The brunette looked up at her, locking eyes. "You don't have to pretend to be okay with me. You don't have to hide your pain or act like everything's okay. It's alright to feel whatever it is you're feeling. You can tell me about it or we don't have to talk. We can just lay here and I can just hold you. We can do whatever you want." Spencer reassured the brunette.

Ashley's heart swelled. Spencer was saying all the right things and it was something she'd never really had with anyone else. The feeling that forever was a possibility…

"Kiss me." Ashley whispered, but Spencer heard her. She leaned down and placed a barely there kiss on Ashley's lips. Ashley leaned up when Spencer pulled back, reconnecting their lips in a deeper kiss. "I want to feel you all over. I want to drown my thoughts in you." Ashley pulled back from the kiss. She sat up so that she was straddling the blonde. "Can I have that?" She whispered.

"Yes." Spencer answered quickly. Ashley wasted no time reconnecting their lips in a heated kiss. It was sloppy and rough and exactly what Ashley needed.

She wanted to feel Spencer. Every part of her and she wanted Spencer to feel every part of her. Ashley pulled back to remove her shirt and then Spencer's before reconnecting their lips hungrily.

Ashley moaned as Spencer took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting so hard, she almost drew blood. Spencer skillfully lifted Ashley lightly to flip their position so she was now on top and the act alone almost made Ashley orgasm. She stared up at the blonde as Spencer stared down at her. Their eyes were conveying something. Something they both wanted to say but didn't dare open their mouths to say it.

"Spencer…" Ashley whispered then took her lip between her teeth. This is was unlike the first time they'd had sex. The first time was pure lust. Bodies on bodies. This time it was so much more.

Hearts, bodies, minds, emotions… the perfect combination.

Spencer reconnected their lips, running her tongue over Ashley's bottom lip requesting entrance which Ashley happily granted. Their tongues danced, eliciting moans from each of the women. They kissed and touched for what seemed like forever. Time obsolete at this point. Ashley sucked hard on Spencer's tongue and the blonde slammed her eyes shut and attempted to keep herself from cumming. They'd started a steady rhythm. Ashley's leg was positioned between Spencer and the blonde was rocking furiously into the brunette as the brunette did the same.

"I wanna be inside you so badly." Ashley moaned and took Spencer's ear into her mouth, sucking and biting gently, getting more moans from the blonde.

Spencer reached behind her with her left hand and grabbed Ashley's hand that was resting firmly on her ass and pushed it down her pajama shorts she was wearing.

Ashley moaned when her hand reached Spencer's center which, even through Spencer's panties, she could feel just how soaking wet Spencer was.

"That's all you baby. You make me so fucking wet Ashley. Touch me." Spencer whispered and Ashley wasted no time sliding her fingers into Spencer's panties and cupping her. The palm of her hand pressed against Spencer's clit was almost enough to make the blonde cum.

Spencer tried to move and start a rhythm but with her free hand, Ashley stilled her body. "Let me just feel you for a minute." Ashley pleaded, moving her hand ever so slightly over Spencer's clit, teasing the blonde.

"Ashley, I need…" Spencer swallowed thickly as the brunette curled her finger down, her middle finger entering Spencer's wetness.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Ashley took Spencer's earlobe between her teeth yet again as her finger started a rhythm that Spencer eagerly met with the rocking of her hips.

"I want more of you. All of you. More." Spencer mumbled incoherently as she squeezed her eyes closed tightly, reveling in the feelings the brunette was giving her.

Ashley was happy to oblige, curling her ring finger down to enter the blonde. Spencer's lips parted ever so slightly to release a breath. She snaked her tongue over her lips then took her bottom lip between her teeth as the rhythm of her hips picked up. Ashley matched her, moving in and out of her quickly.

Then suddenly Ashley withdrew her hand. Spencer's eyes snapped open, but before she could say anything Ashley was flipping their positions and removing the rest of both of their clothes. She repositioned herself over the blonde with her leg between the blonde's, her thigh pressing against Spencer's center and without the clothing barrier she could feel just how deliciously wet Spencer was.

She started a slow rhythm with her thigh, up and down Spencer's center as her own center did the same on Spencer's thigh that was positioned between her legs. Spencer reached up and grabbed Ashley's head, pulling her closer to reconnect their lips in a hungry kiss. Their teeth clashed briefly but neither of them cared. They wanted everything the other had to offer. Every single each of the other's body.

"Please Ashley." Spencer begged. Her pleas entering Ashley's mouth as they refused to separate, even though breathing had become a problem. Ashley's arm snaked down between their bodies finding its destination quickly and wasting no time to enter the blonde. Three fingers plunge into the blonde and finally they separated as Spencer's back arches off the bed and her head is thrown back as she tries to absorb the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Ashley attacks Spencer's exposed neck as she moves her fingers in and out of the blonde. She expertly repositions herself, putting both legs between the blondes so she can push Spencer's legs open wider. All the while still attacking Spencer's neck.

As she plunged in and out she used her thumb to brush over Spencer's clit and as Ashely sucks and bites on the blonde's neck. She brought her free hand up to massage Spencer's left breast.

"I'm so fucking close Ashley." Spencer moans.

"Cum for me baby." Ashley whispers in the blonde's ear then licks up the length of Spencer's neck and that was all Spencer needed to push her over the edge. Spencer's body convulses as her orgasm rips through her and her scream gets caught in her throat. Her toes curl and her back continues to arch off the bed as she tries to slow down her breathing.

Ashley wastes no time sliding down Spencer's body and using the flat of her tongue to lap up all the cum.

"Mmm. You taste so fucking good baby."

"Oh fuck." Spencer grunts as she looked down at Ashley licking up all the cum from her center. The sight alone had her close to the edge again. "Ashley you're gonna make me-"

"Yes, please cum again. I want you to cum in my mouth." Ashley continued her tongue assault on the blonde's center. Circling her clit quickly then sliding her tongue between her folds. She titled her head slightly and pushed her tongue deep into Spencer's center and the blonde came instantly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Spencer muttered over and over as her orgasm, which was even more amazing than the first, rushed through her.

"I love watching you cum." Ashley murmured as she kissed her way back up the blonde's body.

"I need a moment." Spencer ran a hand through her messy blonde hair as Ashley kissed her shoulder blade and then dropped down on the bed beside her.

"You taste so amazing baby." Ashley turned to face the blonde. Spencer turned on her side to look at Ashley.

"I wanna be inside you now." She said and moved to quickly straddle the brunette. Ashley smiled up at her.

"I thought you needed a moment?" Ashley quirked a brow which only turned Spencer on more. Spencer closed her eyes and held in a moan.

"Have you seen you? I need to be fucking you right now." Spencer said and slid down the length of Ashley's body and wasted no time diving her tongue into Ashley's center.

"Holy fuck!" Ashley screamed out as her body practically shot up from the bed.

"Fucking hell Ashley, you taste heavenly." Spencer mumbled into the brunette's center as her tongue worked miracles.

Ashley came soon after. And again… and again…

They spent the entire night pleasing each other… discovering every inch of each other's body and thoughts of the CFK were nonexistent… even if only for the night.

* * *

"Mmm… morning." Spencer rolled over to see the brunette staring at her with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Were you watching me sleep?" Spencer asked, getting a nod from Ashley. "That's not creepy at all." Spencer quipped then covered her face with her hands and attempted to roll over.

"Don't. You're so beautiful Spencer. I like looking at you. I love you in my bed and I love waking up next to you. I made you breakfast." Spencer grinned as Ashley rolled over and grabbed the tray of food off the nightstand. "French toast and eggs." Ashley handed the tray to the blonde. Spencer sat up and up placed the tray on her lap.

"Ashley." She looked at the brunette with admiration. "You really didn't have to."

"Eat." Ashley commanded then rolled out of bed.

"Mmm." Spencer moaned as she took a bite of her French toast. "In case you're wondering, I'm moaning at your bossiness. However, this French toast is delicious as well." Ashley smiled and shook her head at the beautiful blonde in her bed.

"I'll be right back." Ashley said and Spencer nodded. Ashley walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen and grabbed the OJ from the fridge. She grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the counter. As she poured them each a glass her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to yesterday…

Bryce was gone. They hadn't talked a ton since college but they were still friends and nobody deserves to die the way she did.

* * *

" _Hi." The blonde smiled as she held her hand out for Ashley to shake. "I'm Bryce, and you are?"_

" _Ashley." She shook her hand._

" _Well it's nice to meet you Ashley. Are you from Atlanta or just here for school?"_

" _Born and raised in Brookhaven, Georgia." Ashley smiled._

" _Oh cool, I'm from Marietta. I'm so glad you're from here, now we can avoid those boring conversations about all the cool stuff Atlanta has to offer." Bryce rolled her eyes and gave Ashley a cheeky smile._

" _I know right!" Ashley returned the smile as she placed her box on the bed on her side of the dorm room._

" _What are you majoring in?" Bryce asked as Ashley started to unpack._

" _Criminal Justice."_

" _You wanna be 5-0?"_

" _Well, a detective but yeah I guess." Ashley chuckled._

" _Oh God! Out of all the people I could get paired up with I get 5-0." Bryce sighed and flopped back on her bed._

" _I'm not like a narc or anything though, I promise I won't-"_

" _Ashley, I was kidding." Bryce laughed as she sat up to look at the wide eyed brunette. "You're cool. We're gonna get along just fine… granted you don't snore that is."_

 _Ashley held her hands up. "Never snored a day in my life." She smiled._

 _Bryce shrugged. "We're good then."_

* * *

"Ashley what's the matter, why are you crying?" Spencer asked as she rushed up to the brunette. Ashley didn't realize that she was full blown crying, snot and all.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No, don't apologize." Spencer shook her head then reached around Ashley to grab a paper towel off the roll and wiped Ashley's face. "Talk to me."

"She's gone Spence. We didn't talk every day or anything, but if I needed to talk I knew she was always just a call away. Now that's not true and I don't know how to deal with it."

Spencer nodded and listened, electing not to say anything and potentially make it worse. She was torn up inside that Ashley was hurting and it was her brother who'd caused Ashley's pain.

At some point they ended up on the couch with Spencer rubbing circles in Ashley's back as Ashley sobbed into her chest.

The ringing of Ashley's phone brought them out of their trance. Ashley attempted to stand to go and grabbed it but Spencer pulled her back down and said she'd get it. When she returned to the living room the phone had stopped ringing. Ashley grabbed it and saw she had a missed call from Avery and a couple of text from Kyla and an unknown number.

She read the text from Kyla. Both confirming her trip information and that she'd still be taking an Uber.

Ashley replied quickly to Kyla and then opened the text from the unknown number.

' _ **You should really choose your company better. The answers you seek are right under your nose. Catch me if you can ;-)'**_

Ashley shot up as she stared at her phone, reading the message over and over.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, noticing Ashley's change in demeanor.

Ashley wordlessly closed out the message and dialed Avery's number.

"I need you to trace the last number that texted my phone."

"What happened, Ashley?"

"I think he texted me."

Spencer didn't need any clarification to know who Ashley was talking about. She silently stood up as Ashley continued to talk to Avery and went into the bedroom. She grabbed her phone from her bag and texted her brother.

' _ **Why are you texting her. You're begging to be caught. They can trace your number!'**_

' _ **Burner phone. Untraceable. Don't worry your pretty little head about me Spencer. You should be worried about your girl though. I've got something delicious in store for her.'**_ Even without seeing him Spencer knew what look her brother was sporting at the moment.

' _ **Glen please. I am begging you. If you love me you'll stop this. Stop all of this and get yourself some help. I can help you. I will help you. Please, just let me help you.'**_

' _ **Oh you've helped plenty big sis. See you soon.'**_

Spencer sighed angrily and tossed her phone onto the bed. She needed to tell Ashley before Glen did whatever it was he was going to do.

"Hey." Ashley said coming into the bedroom. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded forcing a smile. "I just wanted to text my brother and tell him to meet you at the station later. You still wanted to do that right?"

"Actually, Avery thinks that the techs might have found some DNA at the crime scene yesterday so he wants me at the lab when the results come in while he talks to more building tenants."

"Um, the text you said you got…you think it's from CFK?"

Ashley moved towards Spencer, closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist. "Don't you worry about this stuff Spencer. Avery is running the number. We're gonna get this guy. He's getting cocky and it's only a matter of time before we catch him. Please don't think about any of it, okay?" Ashley moved her head to get Spencer to lock eyes with her.

"I'm scared for you. I told you. I don't like that you're out there looking for a guy that's killed so many girls."

"And I told you, I can take care of myself Spence." Ashley leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips. "I promise you, nothing is going to happen to me. Okay?" Spencer nodded and kissed Ashley again. Ashley's phone buzzed. She pulled it from her pocket and read the message.

' _ **Flight 11034 Non-stop LA to ATL Arrival 12:02pm.'**_ Ashley stared at the phone unsure why Kyla would be sending her the flight information again. Her eyes widened in realization, it was the unknown number, not Kyla.

"Ashley what's wrong?" Ashley showed Spencer the message really quickly, before pulling the phone back and frantically dialing Kyla's number. Spencer's phone buzzed on the bed. She walked over and picked it up.

' _ **Detective has a sister. :-) How fun.'**_ The message from her brother read.

"She's not answering." Ashley said, dialing the number again. Once again no answer. Spencer looked down at her phone for the time.

"It's ten thirty Ashley. She's on her flight. She's good. Let's get dressed so we can pick her up from the airport, yeah?" Ashley nodded. Spencer closed her eyes and pulled the brunette into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "It's gonna be okay."

"Spencer, if-"

"I know." Spencer nodded and squeezed impossibly tighter. "Come on, let's get ready so we can leave. Oh wait, didn't you have to go to the lab?"

"I'll call Avery and explain. Go shower, I'll be in there in a minute." Spencer nodded and turned to head into the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Ashley briefly and her heart broke in two… Ashley was falling apart. Glen was breaking her piece by piece and it was all Spencer's fault.

She was falling in love with the blonde with each passing second and Glen was doing everything in his power to make sure Ashley could never love Spencer back.


	9. A New Game

_**A/N: Look at me getting this update out early. :)**_

Guest: Damn indeed. :)

Guest: I like to leave you on the edge of your seats :)

SoNFan: I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Gina32: Yaaaaas lol things are getting super real around here. They have to. This story is going to start winding down and we're gonna reach the climax. Glen is CRAZY and he's only going to get worse. Spencer is kind of caught in between a rock and a hard place with the situation she's in.

TheDWall: You're welcome. I enjoy updating for you guys. Funny thing, I go back and reread that part myself so I can remind myself of the narrative I created and I'm looking forward to writing that scene in full detail because it was the very first one I thought of for this story. :)

Degrassi1son: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and that Spashley time was good for you. I hope this chapter moves the story along a bit more for you. I love the Spashley time but I also don't wanna give too much fluff and not enough plot progression. I hope I gave a good balance this chapter. Enjoy.

: I'm glad that you're reading and enjoying my writing! You should definitely check out some of the other writers on here because there are some super amazing ones! :)

* * *

August 6th 12:12pm

Spencer stared at Ashley as she looked around the airport nervously. Kyla's plane landed twenty minutes ago and they'd been waiting for the arrivals to come up the escalator from the train that brought them from the terminals.

"Ashley, I'm sure she's fine. You don't need to be so worried." Spencer said and placed a comforting hand on Ashley's back and rubbed small circles.

"Why is he threatening her? She hasn't done anything. I don't care if he comes after me but he's attacking the people I love and I don't…" Ashley trailed off and turned to look at Spencer. "I can't protect everyone I love from this guy and he's already taken Bryce from me and now he's coming after Kyla. And I just… what if he finds out about you Spencer. What if he finds out about you and comes after you next? I can't even…" Ashley shook her head.

Spencer stared at her trying to hide the shock she was feeling. Ashley had just mentioned protecting the people she loved and then immediately said she wanted to protect Spencer, so did that mean she loved Spencer?

"Ashley." A voice pulled them from their staring match.

"Kyla." Ashley sighed relief and rushed over to her sister, pulling her into a hug.

Kyla chuckled. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but I thought I told you I'd catch an Uber. You didn't have to."

"I did." Ashley nodded quickly and grabbed Kyla's suitcase from her hand to carry. "I'll explain on the way."

Kyla knew better than to ask questions. She nodded and headed back towards Spencer with Ashley.

"You must be Spencer." Kyla smiled as Spencer nodded and tried to hide her shy smile. She'd never met a family member of a girl she really liked before. This was a first for her. "Good job, sis." Kyla leaned over and whispered to Ashley before shoulder bumping her. Ashley could only laugh and shake her head at her sister.

"It's nice to meet you Kyla." Spencer held out her hand for Kyla to shake.

Kyla looked at Ashley. "Is she serious with that?" She asked gesturing towards Spencer's hand. Ashley shrugged. "Come here." Kyla pulled Spencer into a hug. "You make my sister really happy Spencer, thank you. She hasn't stopped talking about you for weeks now." Kyla whispered as she hugged Spencer. "But as her sister I'm obligated to say that if you hurt her, I'll have to hurt you." Kyla added then pulled back from the hug with a bright smile on her face.

Spencer was doing her best to keep a straight face. The guilt was starting to really eat at her.

"Are we ready to go?" Ashley asked lifting the handle on Kyla's suitcase to roll it.

"No, I've actually got two bags I have to get from bag check."

"Two?" Ashley asked with wide eyes. "Kyla why do you need three suitcases? How long are you staying for?"

"Later?" Kyla offered, getting a worried look from Ashley. She could tell something was going on with Kyla she just wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

"Okay." Ashley nodded. Kyla turned and headed towards baggage claim.

"So that's your sister huh?" Spencer turned her head slightly to look at Ashley as they intertwined their fingers.

"She's something else isn't she?" Ashley smiled.

"Mhm." Spencer nodded. "I like her though." Spencer added after a moment. Ashley turned to look at her with the brightest nose crinkling smile.

"Good. I'm really happy to hear that." They stared at each other momentarily, both grinning like idiots. "We should probably go help her. There's no telling how much those bags weigh she's grabbing." Spencer could only nod as Ashley pulled her towards baggage claim.

"So are you going to tell me why you had to pick me up from the airport when I told you I'd get a ride?" Kyla asked as they headed towards Ashley's. Ashley glanced at Spencer through the rearview mirror. Spencer tried to reassure Ashley with her eyes. Ashley gave her a small smile then turned her head slightly to look at her sister in the passenger seat.

"You know about the CFK right?"

"Yeah." Kyla nodded. "That's psycho has been nationwide news for weeks now."

Spencer cringed at her words. Not that she didn't know her brother was crazy, it just… it hurt to hear it from a perfect stranger.

"Yeah well, you also know that I'm the lead detective on that case and over the past couple of weeks things have been getting a little crazy. Last night he took Bryce." Ashley said softly. Kyla's head snapped in Ashley's direction quickly.

"Oh my God, Ashley. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?!" Kyla placed a comforting hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"I don't know. You called and said you were coming and I just didn't want to-"

"Ashley I know what Bryce meant to you…" Kyla paused and looked over her shoulder a little towards Spencer. "I'm sorry Ash." Kyla finished quickly. Spencer narrowed her eyes wondering what that was about. Was Ashley keeping a secret?

Couldn't be any bigger than the secret she was keeping.

"That's why I wanted to pick you up. CFK is getting bolder. He texted me last night, threatening you."

"Oh." was all Kyla said.

"I would never let anything happen to you Ky. I promise."

"I know." Kyla smiled at her sister and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"So are you going to tell me why half of your life is packed in my trunk right now?" Ashley quirked a brow and glanced at her sister.

Kyla dropped her hand from Ashley's shoulder and turned forward in her seat. "Well, um… you see…"

"Kyla, stop doing that thing you do and just tell me what's going on."

"Jonah and I are getting a divorce." Kyla rushed out quickly. Ashley's head snapped in her direction. "I know you tried to tell me about him Ashley and I didn't listen to you but I was young and I thought I was in love I was stupid and stubborn and I just wanted to prove mom and dad wrong and you and everyone. He wasn't a good guy." Kyla said sadly.

"Did he hurt you?!" Ashley asked quickly. Spencer smiled. She was enjoying the interaction between the siblings. It was normal… unlike anything she'd ever had with Glen.

"God no. He's not an idiot Ashley. You made it perfectly clear that if he ever put his hands on me he'd have to answer to your service weapon. He cheated on me. He's been cheating on me since before we got married. I don't even understand why he wanted to marry me in the first place."

"Guys are idiots." Spencer chimed in, hoping she hadn't overstepped.

"Amen." Kyla and Ashley said in unison after a moment.

"So are you moving back to Atlanta?" Spencer asked Kyla.

"I don't know." Kyla shrugged. "I was thinking about it, but I wouldn't have a job or a place to stay and I really don't wanna start over. I just wanted to get away from Jonah first and foremost. I couldn't even bare to look at him anymore."

Ashley glanced at Spencer in the rearview again. Spencer knew what her eyes were asking. She nodded and smiled at the brunette.

"You're more than welcome to stay at my place with me and Spencer until you figure it out Ky. Spencer and I have discussed it and she's-"

"What!? When did you two discuss it? Spencer has barely said anything."

"We had an eye conversation." Ashley shrugged.

"Oh, so you two are at that level now huh?" Kyla quipped and turned around to grin at Spencer who looked away with red cheeks.

"Kyla leave my girlfriend alone please." Ashley smiled. Her phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket. "Davies."

"I've told her a million times how weird it is to answer your phone that way." Kyla turned and said to Spencer with a smile and head shake. "She's your girlfriend."

"She's your sister." Spencer replied without missing a beat.

Kyla cackled and nodded. "Touché."

Spencer really liked this. It felt amazing to have this with someone. The feelings Ashley gave her were unlike any she's ever felt and to also connect with her family is something she never even dreamed possible.

"Okay, yeah. I'll be there." Ashley said and hung up the phone.

"What were you two just talking about?" Ashley asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Nothing." Kyla shrugged and shook her head. She turned and gave Spencer a sly smile, like they had a secret they both had to keep now.

Ashley rolled her eyes at the pair. Kyla was already rubbing off on her girlfriend and she wasn't sure she liked it. "So that was my partner, I've gotta get down to the lab. Will you two be okay at the house for a couple of hours?"

"I think we'll manage Ashley. Spencer and I are both big girls I'm sure we can figure it out." Kyla joked causing both Spencer and Ashley to laugh.

"I really missed you sis." Ashley shook her head at the smaller brunette.

* * *

Ashley had been at the lab now for over 45 minutes waiting for the results of the analysis.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Ashley asked impatiently as she paced the floor in front of the evidence tech.

"Longer every time you ask me that." He looked up from the microscope and said. "I'm moving as fast as science will allow me detective Davies. I promise you'll know the second I do."

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes before giving him an apologetic look. She was just hoping that this would be the break in the case she was looking for. The thing that catches the bastard known as CFK.

She watched as the tech compared fingerprints they'd found at each crime scene with the partial they'd gotten off the lock in the victim's apartment, he also compared DNA samples ruling out the possibility of the DNA being anyone's that the victim knew, he then grabbed the slide and took it over to the computer. He placed the slide in the DNA sequencer and allowed the computer to do the rest of the work. After twenty minutes of waiting the computer started beeping.

"It's beeping what does that beeping mean?" Ashley asked, closing the distance between her and the lab tech.

"It means we have a match to the sample we found and the scene." He answered. She stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"And?" She urged him on.

He pressed a few buttons on the computer which pulled up a different screen. A screen with a picture. A picture of a girl she knew. A girl that she not only knew but was falling for.

"A one Spencer Carlin." The tech said and turned to look at Ashley. "Was she a suspect?" He knitted his brows.

Ashley could only shake her head. Her eyes, ears and mind all had to be playing tricks on her. There was no way this was happening. This was all a bad dream.

"Detective Davies." The lab tech called to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She replied absentmindedly.

"I asked if you wanted me to send this information over to the precinct."

"No." Ashley shook her head. "Can you copy all of the information you found onto a drive for me. I'll take it over myself."

"Yeah, sure." He nodded and turned back around in his chair.

Ashley grabbed her phone and stared at it. She wanted to call Spencer, to outright ask her what the hell her DNA was doing at the crime scene. Did she know the victim? There had to be an explanation to all this. But she would be breaking protocol yet again for the woman she was falling for and she wasn't sure how Avery would react.

Ashley looked through her call log, found what she was looking for and pressed the call button. The phone rang 3 times before it was answered.

"Can you meet me at the police station?" was all she said before hanging up and stuffing her phone back in her pocket.

"Here you are Detective Davies." He said handing her the drive with the evidence on it.

"Thanks." She smiled and quickly made her way to the exit.

* * *

"Hey, what's up? You sounded weird on the phone is everything okay?" Spencer asked as she reached Ashley who was waiting for her right off the elevator.

"Where's Kyla?" Ashley asked in a distant tone catching Spencer off guard.

"She's downstairs talking to your partner." Ashley nodded and wordlessly pulled Spencer towards a hallway. "Ashley what's going on, you're freaking me out." Spencer admitted truthfully. Was the jig up? Did Ashley know everything? Was she about to arrest her? "Ashley?" She asked again when Ashley didn't answer. Ashley gave her an almost apologetic look before escorting her into a room with a table and three chairs. Two on one side and one on the other and what looked like double sided glass. "Ashley?"

"Sit down Spencer, please." She gestured towards the single chair. Spencer stared at her for a moment but took a seat.

Spencer was convinced that this was it. This was the moment she had been dreading for months. The moment when her entire world would come crashing down around her and all she could do was watch as it did. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would somehow escape her chest. That or she'd have a heart attack. Then again that would be better than prison.

"Spencer I'm sorry that I have to bring you in like this but I'm just doing my job." Ashley said as she took a seat across from the blonde. She tried as hard as she could to not show how much this was affecting her. To pretend as though it didn't hurt like hell to have the girl she was falling in love with across from her as a potential suspect. The thought was incomprehensible.

"Just tell me what's going on Ashley."

Ashley cleared her throat and tried to look everywhere but at Spencer.

She might as well just get this over with. "I was at the lab earlier and they found DNA evidence at the last crime scene. Spencer I-" Ashley trailed off.

"Ashley just say it." Spencer was sure she was about to tell her that they found DNA evidence that linked her brother to murder and that coupled with him being identified by a witness leaving the building Glen was for sure going to be arrested.

"We found your DNA at the crime scene."

"What?" Spencer nearly shouted. She moved her head until she forced Ashley to look at her. "What do you mean my DNA?" Spencer hadn't cleaned up this crime scene for Glen. One because she wasn't aware there was a scene to clean up until the police had already shown up and two Glen cut her out of his life basically. So that could only mean one thing… if her DNA was found at the scene it was because Glen put it there and if Glen put it there it means he's trying to frame her. The man that once vowed to always protect her was now the one hurting her.

So why was she still protecting him? Or was she just protecting herself at this point? She was just as culpable as Glen in all this.

"Spencer did you know Caitlyn, the victim? Did you maybe go on a date with her or go over to her house for coffee or something, anything that can explain why your DNA was in her house."

"No." Spencer said quickly. "I don't know this woman Ashley and I certainly never went on a date with her. You're the only person that I've been out with in a long time and I'm wondering if I should stop talking until I get a lawyer." Spencer said and sat back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest.

She wasn't angry with Ashley, she knew she was only doing her job. She was mad at Glen. She had spent the better part of her adulthood protecting him and this is how he repays her.

"Spencer I don't want it to come to that. I just wanna talk to you." Ashley reached across the table and tried to grab Spencer's hand, Spencer pulled back and there was a knock on the glass. Ashley sighed and stood up from the chair. "I'll be right back." She said and left the room, entering another door directly beside it.

"What are you doing Davies?" Avery asked as they both turned and looked at Spencer, whose demeanor remained the same.

"She didn't do this Avery. I know her. I've been getting to know her. Avery I know that this isn't her, you've gotta trust me on this."

"Then how did her DNA end up at the crime scene?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out. But I'm sure that she didn't do this."

"You've gotta take your feelings out of this Davies. Sometimes we have to make tough deci-"

"Don't give me that Avery. Look at her." Ashley turned and pointed to Spencer. "Does she look capable of murdering all those women, cutting their faces, pulling their… look at her Ave… she didn't do this. This wasn't her. She couldn't have." Ashley stared at the blonde as Avery stared at her.

"Do you need me to do this Davies? I can do this for you."

"No." Ashley shook her head without turning to look at him. "I have to." She said simply and turned to leave the room. As she was exiting Officer Scott entered almost bumping into her.

"Detective Davies this just came over for you from the lab." He said handing her an envelope.

"Thank you Officer Scott." She forced a smile and opened the envelope as Officer Scott exited.

"What is it?" Avery asked coming up next to her.

"A second DNA analysis of the crime scene." She said reading over it.

"What's it say?"

"The lab thinks that the DNA was placed at the scene after the fact and not actually excreted during the commission of the crime."

"Someone planted it?"

Ashley turned to look at Avery. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would someone plant evidence to frame Spencer?"

"Did you ever find out about her brother?"

Ashley shook her head. "With all the madness going on today I didn't really get around to it."

"You take your girl and sister home, I'll get the brother in here for questioning."

"Okay." Ashley nodded and started heading towards the door.

"Davies." Avery called, causing her to turn and look at him. "I'm glad that the evidence was wrong. I love how happy you are." He said and smiled a small smile. Ashley nodded and returned the smile before leaving and heading back into the interrogation room where Spencer was.

"I'm really sorry about this Spencer, we can leave."

Spencer stood up and stared at Ashley. She wanted to be upset at Ashley for even thinking for a second that she could have been the one doing all this but she had no right to be. In the beginning she might not have been doing the actual killings themselves but she was helping her brother clean up his messes and that is just as bad.

"Everything sorted?" Spencer asked calmly as she walked around the desk towards Ashley.

"Mhm." Ashley forced a smile. She couldn't tell if Spencer was mad at her or not and she really couldn't blame her if she was.

"I'm not mad at you Ashley. I know you were only doing your job." Spencer said once she reached Ashley. She leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'd really like to get out of her now though if that's okay with you."

Ashley nodded. "More than okay." She laced their fingers together and they headed towards the elevator. Kyla was sitting in a chair by the elevator waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked, hoping up from the chair.

"Why do you look guilty of something, Ky?" Ashley asked once they reached her. Spencer knitted her brows, Kyla looked normal to her. Must have been a Davies sister thing.

"Nothing. No reason. I didn't do anything." Kyla mumbled out quickly.

"Oh that was convincing." Both Ashley and Spencer chuckled at the smaller blonde as they entered the elevator.

"Fine." Kyla rolled her eyes and smiled. "I may have agreed to go out with your partner Avery."

"What!" Ashley turned to look at her sister. "Kyla you're just coming out of a freaking marriage for goodness sakes and Avery's a great guy in all but he's my partner and what if you two don't like each other after the date? I'd be the one to have to deal with the fall out and I don't think it's-"

"Let her have this, Ash." Spencer leaned over and whispered in Ashley's ear, cutting off her rant. "She just wants to get her mind off of everything, just let her." Spencer bit her lip as Ashley slightly turned her head to look at her.

"Fine. Go out with him. But if you two don't-"

"I'll tell him that you don't want any weirdness." Kyla smiled and side hugged her sister, then looked around her to Spencer and mouthed a 'thank you.'

"When is this date?"

"Tonight after he questions some guy for the case you two are working on. He said it shouldn't be long."

"My brother?" Spencer asked looking at Ashley.

"Just about the sketch, I never got around to it so Avery is gonna take care of it for me. We just wanna rule him out." Ashley answered. It wasn't a complete lie. She didn't want to tell Spencer that her DNA was somehow planted at the scene. She and Avery needed to figure out what was going on first because nothing was making sense anymore.

"Oh okay." Spencer nodded, putting on her best unworried smile. Her phone buzz in her pocket. She grabbed it and opened it to see a text from her brother as they exited the elevator and headed towards the exit.

' _ **Little does she know, this little interrogation is gonna be my alibi for every murder I've committed… and all the ones to come.'**_

' _ **Glen please stop this! You tried to frame me! How could you?'**_

' _ **We don't seem to be a family anymore Spencer. You chose her over me. Now you've got to pay too.'**_

' _ **I've done nothing but help you.'**_

' _ **Watch your back big sis. Little psycho brother wants to play. My game. My rules. My way.'**_

Spencer stared down at her phone, unsure of how to even respond to that.

"Spencer are you okay?" Ashley asked as they stepped out into the cool summer evening.

"Yeah." Spencer forced a smile.

"Spencer you've gotta help me pick out something to wear on this date. I'm sure you have better taste than my sister." Ashley feigned insult as Kyla chucked.

"Yeah I'm sure we can come up with something." Spencer tried to take her mind off what her brother had just said but she couldn't. She knew something big was coming. Something Glen had probably been planning since she decided that Ashley was more than just a mark she had to get information from.

Spencer's phone buzzed one again. She reluctantly pulled it out and read the message she knew would be from her brother.

' _ **Oh and don't even think about confessing big sis. You talk, they die.'**_ Read the message, attached was a picture of them all right now in this very moment. He was watching them. He was always watching them.

"Hey Spencer you with us?" Ashley turned to look at her girlfriend who'd stopped walking and started looking around for her brother. Spencer wordlessly nodded and caught up with them.

Glen was making this impossible for her. Soon she would be at the edge of a cliff with nowhere to go but down.


	10. The Perfect Alibi

_**I am so so so so sorry it's been 5 months since my last update. My life got hetic along with writers block along with some other brain issues but I'm back (hopefully) and I'm going to work very hard to get this story finished. And although I have 3 ideas for 3 new stories I don't know if i'll be able to write them because of the brain issues I'm having. Anyways, I really appreciate everyone that has reached out to check and see if I was okay it means so much to me that yall take the time to do that so thank you!**_

 _ **southtrash: Glen truly gives no fucks anymore lol. Things get crazier you just strap in and enjoy the ride.**_

 _ **Gina32: I think you're the only person that has said poor Spencer lol. I'm glad I got someone on her side.**_

 _ **Degrassi1son: Lmao knowing Glen tbh his ass might have a sniper rifle handy for occassions such as these.**_

 _ **alexmacks: I'm glad you're enjoying this.**_

 _ **lilce: Yeah It's gonna be hard for Spencer to not get caught in the crossfire. She's in deep too.**_

 _ **dnmann: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **TheDWall: I hope you've fully adjusted yourself back into your seat now as I don't want you falling off and injuring yourself ;)**_

 _ **Annais8191: You know me, I like to think outside the box. I hate boxes... lol. I'm not sure what's gonna happen with our girls yet or how things are gonna go down but I'm feleling like it's gonna be intense.**_

 _ **SoNFan: Thank you!**_

 _ **babyballa10: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I wish I hadn't of disappeared for so long. But I'm back now, does that count for soemthing?**_

 _ **Guest: I'm glad that scene wasn't too long or else you could have passed out from lack of oxygen and then I woulda felt terrible! ;)**_

 _ **Bwilker1992: I love havng attention :) Charlie Puth wrote an entire song about me.**_

 _ **Whocares: I'm back and I'm sorry for disappearing.**_

 _ **melirufus: I'm here I'm sorry I'm back I hope I don't disappear again.**_

* * *

"What about this outfit?" Kyla asked Spencer and Ashley as they sat on the couch watching her try on outfit after outfit for her date with Avery.

"They all look amazing Ky. Seriously. The first one you put on was great. It's just Avery anyways, I'm sure he'll-"

"I just want tonight to be perfect. Avery is the first guy since-"

"I know I'm sorry." Ashley spoke up quickly. Honestly she was glad that Kyla was moving on from her ass of a husband, she never liked the guy. "I liked the first top with the jean skirt and those shoes." Ashley pointed to pair of sensible high heels next to Kyla.

"Oooo." Kyla cooed. "That might work. I'm going to go put it on and see how it looks. Be right back." Kyla said and grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ashley turned and looked at Spencer. She could tell that something heavy was on Spencer's mind ever since they left the police station.

Spencer shrugged and shook her head. Ashley gave her a knowing smile as she turned to fully face the blonde, tucking her leg under the other and scooching closer.

"Spencer Carlin, you've been in your head since we left the police station. I'm here, talk to me, tell me what's going on. I can't help you if I don't know what you're thinking love." Ashley brought her right hand up and placed it on Spencer's cheek. "Tell me what's going on." She turned the blonde's head slightly to look at her.

Spencer sighed as she stared at the brunette. There was a look of worry in Ashley's eyes. Spencer hated every second of this. "I'm just worried about my brother is all. I know that Avery called him in for questioning and I'm just thinking about that… I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin your time with your sister. I can go home and let you two-"

"Don't be silly Spencer. I don't want you to go anywhere." Ashley dropped her hand from Spencer's cheek and turned to stand up from the couch. "Would it make you feel any better if I went and sat in on the conversation?" Ashley asked.

Spencer mulled over the question for a moment, not wanting to seem too eager to say yes. "You're off Ashley, I don't want you to go back in just because I'm-"

"If it will give you peace of mind Spencer, I don't mind at all." Ashley smiled and leaned down to kiss Spencer. "You know what I just realized," Ashley said as she walked around the couch to grab her bag from the counter.

"What?" Spencer turned around on the couch and watched as Ashley walked into the closet and grabbed her gun from the safe. She'd figured out the code to said safe a couple of days ago when she was snooping around Ashley's apartment. 0117. The day Ashley's older brother left for Afghanistan.

"I never asked you to officially be my girlfriend. I mean sure it's implied but I never officially asked you." Ashley holstered her gun and walked back around the couch to stand in front of Spencer. "So I'm asking you now. Spencer Carlin, will you be my girlfriend?"

Spencer couldn't help but smile at the insane cuteness of the brunette in front of her. As she smiled at the brunette who smiled brightly back at her, she realized something that she hadn't realized before.

She was no longer falling in love with the brunette. She was already there. Ashley was the most loving and kind person Spencer had ever met. And even with everything going on around her she still managed every single day to show Spencer just how special she was to her.

"I would love to." Spencer answered after a moment.

Ashley's nose crinkled as she smiled impossibly wider. The blonde's words filling her stomach with butterflies. "I'll be back soon. Tell Kyla that I left k?" Spencer nodded as Ashley bent down to kiss her lips lightly and then Ashley headed out the door.

"Did my sister just leave?" Kyla asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "She went down to the station to sit in on an interrogation.

"The one Avery is doing?" Kyla asked walking around the couch.

Spencer nodded. "Oh wow, Kyla you look amazing." Spencer said as she looked the small brunette up and down. Kyla took so long because she'd manage to do her makeup and hair after getting dressed in the outfit Ashley had suggested. "Avery won't know what hit him."

"That's the plan." Kyla beamed.

* * *

"Avery, what are you doing out here, isn't Spencer's brother here yet?" Ashley asked as she poked her head into Avery's office.

"Yeah, he's in two." Avery said turning back to his magazine his feet propped up on his desk as he leaned back in his chair.

"Then what are you doing in here?"

"Letting him stew." Avery said simply, not bothering to turn and look at Ashley. "You should know this technique by now Davies."

"First off," Ashley said, grabbing the magazine out of his hand from over his shoulder and smacking him upside the head with it. "you have date with my sister tonight and she's getting all dressed up for you so you better not cancel on her. Second, this is Spencer's twin brother we're talking about here. You really think he could do something like this? It wasn't Spencer and it isn't her brother Avery. If Spencer's brother was a serial killer don't you think that's something Spencer would know? And if that was something Spencer knew; wouldn't you think she would tell me?"

"That was a lot of what if's and woulds, Davies." Avery dropped his feet and stood up from his chair. "I don't know what she would or wouldn't do and I don't know what the 'boy Spencer' is capable of. All I know is we have him at the dating agency which we're sure is where the CFK picks his victims and leaving a crime scene. Don't you think that-"

"It could be a coincidence."

"I don't believe in those, Davies. You know what my grandmother used to tell me?" Avery stepped in front of Ashley who was standing in front of the door.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"There is no such thing as a coincidence. Every piece of the puzzle fits, you just have to find the right angle."

"Hmmph." Ashley narrowed her eyes and fought off a snicker. "Profound. Do you mind if I sit in?" Ashley asked as Avery sidestepped her.

"Of course, you can't Davies. He's your girlfriends' brother."

"I know, I just… Spencer's worried and I just wanted to reassure her and let her know that-"

"Fine. Play the girlfriend card. You can watch through the glass." Avery narrowed his eyes at her and pointed a playfully stern finger. "Don't you dare tap that glass for any reason either."

"I won't." Ashley lifted her hands in defense. They both headed down the hall towards the interrogation rooms where Glen was sitting in Room two awaiting Avery.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your wait, I had some paperwork to finish up." Avery said as he walked in and took a seat across from Glen as Ashley watched from the other side of the glass. Avery took his time unloading his shoulder bag onto the floor next to the table before slowly turning to Glen with the same opening line he'd used in hundreds of interrogations. "Would you like something to drink or a snack, I can have a colleague grab you something from the vending machine."

"No thanks." Glen shook his head. "I'm fine. Just wondering why I'm here. Did I not provide enough information when you and your partner visited my place of work?" Glen quirked a brow and waited for an answer as he placed his hands palms down on his lap in front of him.

"Actually no. This is regarding another matter that we need your assistance with."

"I'll help in any way I can." Glen smiled. Ashley stared at him curiously. There was something very off putting about the way he was acting. He wasn't acting guilty or anything, but her gut was telling her something. Something she probably would have been able to figure out had she been on the job longer than a few months. Whatever it was it was making her nervous.

"This is what we're here about." Avery said, pulling out the picture of the sketch Jack had done. "A witness said they saw you leaving the crime scene of one of our latest victims and we were just wondering what you might have been doing at that building."

"You've gotta be a bit more specific. I've left a lot of places." Glen said stoically as he sat back against his chair with a smirk.

Avery chuckled lightly but Ashley could tell it wasn't genuine.

"Yeah sorry, my mistake." Avery reached down beside him and pulled out a manila folder and placed it on the table. "Three days ago, a woman was murdered in her apartment." Glen gasped, interrupting Avery who could only narrow his eyes at him, unsure of what to make of his reaction. "A woman saw and man leaving the building shortly after the murder. A man that happened to match your description." Avery pulled the sketch out and slide it in front of Glen. "Any explanations on why that could be?"

"Yes, that does look like me doesn't it?" Glen said examining the sketch.

Ashley stared at him as he stared at the sketch. His face curious. His face was the same as Spencer's earlier. It was amazing how much alike they looked when they make certain faces. Glen had something on his mind; something heavy. Ashley raised her hand to knock on the glass but remembered Avery's orders.

She was under no circumstance to knock on the glass. Surely this should be an exception. She rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. She didn't want Avery to kick her out.

"So, where you at The Artisan Apartments on August 3rd?" Avery asked as Glen finally looked up from the sketch.

Glen knitted his brows as though he was searching for the answer.

"The third… hmmm…" Glen brought his long thin index finger up to his chin and tapped it. He angled his head slightly to look at the glass and for a second it appeared as if he could see right through it to Ashley. Ashley moved back a little. His eye contact sending chills through her.

This version of Glen was a far cry from the one they'd met at the dating agency. It was almost like he was a completely different person.

"Oh yes, I believe on the third I was visiting a lady friend that lived in that building. Keelan in apartment 701. You can call her if you want. She'll confirm." Glen said smugly as he sat back against the chair.

Everything about this felt wrong but Ashley couldn't fathom a world where her girlfriend Spencer was related to someone that could do something as gruesome as the CFK. She grew up with them, they've been close their whole lives. There's no way she wouldn't know. But Ashley couldn't shake the feeling the Glen was hiding something.

"I'll need her contact information. If you could just write it down on here for me." Avery slide a notebook in front of Glen.

Glen scribbled her name and number on it quickly. "Am I free to go?" He asked, already standing up from the chair.

"Yes, but don't leave the city we made have more questions." Avery said as he escorted Glen out the door.

"Great." Glen smiled and turned to head towards the elevator. Just as he was getting on it he received a text. He pulled out his phone and read it. He turned to look out at all the cops busily working at their desks and straight-ahead Avery was staring at him as the doors started to close. He glanced down at the message again and a smirk appeared on his lips just as the doors closed.

 _ **A Short While Ago**_

 _He fought the urge to vomit as he sliced both sides of her cheeks. He sat back on his butt, bringing the back of his hand wielding the knife up to his face to wipe the sweat off his lip. The smell was unlike anything he'd ever smelled before. She'd only been dead half an hour and he could already smell her body beginning to decompose. He used his shirt to wipe the rest of his face as he lifted himself up to hover over the dead body. He stared down at the once beautiful woman, now completely mutilated. He had one more job to do. It wasn't something he wanted to do in the least but he had to… there was no choice. He scrunched his face in disgust as he bent down and sliced a patch of hair from the victims' scalp._

 _He fought the urge to vomit again. He couldn't leave behind any DNA and vomiting wouldn't help with that. He placed the hair into a zip lock and stuffed it into a bag he'd brought with him. He had to clean up before leaving, placing everything exactly as he'd been instructed._

 _This was imperative… for his life and the lives of his family._

 _He shook his head as he made his way to the stairwell as he was told. 'The less people that see you the better.' He hurried down the stairs as quickly as he could. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly constructed a text._

' _ **It's done. Now please let my family go.'**_

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Avery asked as Ashley emerged from the viewing room.

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"Still think he's innocent?" Avery quirked a brown and pursed his lips.

"I don't know what I think anymore Avery. That was not the man we meet a few weeks ago. He was…"

"Cold and calculated in his words hell even in his movements and facial expressions. He was hiding something Davies and I'd bet everything I own that it has something to do with this case."

"I think he's hiding something too." Ashley nodded as her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and answered it. "Hello… when?" She locked eyes with Avery and he knew from her face what the call was about. "Where? Okay, I'll be there in twenty."

"They found another body?"

"Yeah at Seventeen West apartments. The girlfriend just got home from work to find her. Get this though… the FRO says the girlfriend says she talked to her less than two hours ago."

"Which means it couldn't be Carlin." Avery said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand this guy. If he's not guilty why was he going through so much trouble to make himself look that way. His entire demeanor was off."

"Yeah I know. And I don't know what to tell Spencer. She wants peace of mind but after that interview I don't think I can give it to her. And if it wasn't Glen then who else has the motive to try and frame Spencer. None of this makes any sense."

"Something isn't right with this case Davies. Let's get over to the crime scene to see what we can dig up. Meet you there?"

"Yeah. Ashley nodded. "I'm just gonna head back to my place for a second, I know that Spencer is kind of waiting for me. And you better call my sister and reschedule." Ashley pointed a stern finger at him.

"Oooooh. I was kinda hoping that you'd just tell her for me." Avery made the best puppy dog face he could muster.

"Absolutely not. You're a grown man who was man enough to ask her out so be man enough to reschedule it." Ashley said matter-of-factly and turned to head towards the elevator.

"You're not right Davies. I'm the one that pushed you to go after Spencer!" He yelled to her retreating figure.

"And that's why you'll be the best man at the wedding." Ashley quipped, not even bothering to turn around, she already knew Avery was smiling and shaking his head. None of the other officers even paid them any mind. They did this daily.

* * *

Ashley had been sitting in her car for over fifteen minutes outside of her loft. She wasn't sure exactly what to say to Spencer yet.

Should she tell her the truth about Glen and how he was behaving? Would Spencer even be surprised by it? There were a million thoughts running through her head and it seemed like none of them were the right solution to her problem.

Ashley took a deep breath before getting out of the car and heading up to her loft.

Spencer and Kyla were sitting on the couch watching TV. It was after ten Ashley noticed as she glanced at the ticking clock on her wall over the fireplace. That clock never ticked as loud as it was in that moment. Ashley could hear her heart beating as Spencer and Kyla both turned to look at her after hearing the door close.

"Hey." They both said, Spencer getting up to greet the brunette with a kiss on the lips. Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile.

Why was she so nervous? Was it because deep down she knew something wasn't right about Glen? Something she couldn't quite figure out but she now knew that she wouldn't stop until she did.

"How'd it go?" Spencer asked a little nervously.

"Well," Ashley started, placing her car keys in to bowl on the table to her left. "Oh!" Ashley remembered, knowing that Avery would be a wuss about it. "Kyla you should probably call Avery."

Kyla turned to look at her sister. "What happened?"

"He'll tell you." Ashley answered simply. Kyla lifted from the couch, grabbing her phone off the table as she walked into Ashley's room.

"Ashley, you seem like you have something bad to tell me but you don't know how to tell me so you're stalling. Did something happen with my brother?"

"No." Ashley shook her head. "I mean yes, Avery interviewed him but we let him go."

"Okay, what are you not telling me?" Spencer stared at the brunette. She could feel that something was off. Did Ashley know her brothers secret? Surely she couldn't, because if she did she'd be in handcuffs too, wouldn't she?

Ashley stared at the blonde as the blonde stared nervously back at her. The look on Spencer's face was saying something to Ashley. Spencer was clearly worried but, it went beyond that.

"Nothing." Ashley lied. Why get Spencer so worked about this? Glen is Spencer's brother and there was no way that someone as amazing as Spencer would have a brother that could do those type of things to women. There was just no way. But deep down Ashley knew there was something seriously off about Glen. "I've gotta go. There's another crime scene to get to."

"CFK?" Spencer questioned, confused. Glen was in custody how could he have… and then she remembered the text he'd sent her earlier about how the interrogation would be his alibi for all the previous murders and the ones yet to come.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded. "Which technically proves your brother had nothing to do with all this." Ashley forced a smiled and leaned forward to kiss the blonde. "Don't wait up for me okay? I'll probably be late."

'Tell her Spencer, tell her right now! If you tell her right now maybe she'll be able to forgive you!' Spencer's subconscious pleaded with her. Spencer shook the thoughts free.

"Okay." Now it was Spencer's turn to force a smile. Spencer noted how Ashley had used the word 'technically.' She could tell that Ashley wasn't one hundred percent convinced but she couldn't figure out exactly what Ashley knew.

"Is it like this all the time with you and Ashley?" Kyla asked coming out of the room she was in.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked confused.

"The late nights, dates being cancelled, etcetera, etcetera…" Kyla trailed off and stared at the blonde.

"No," Spencer shook her head. "Not usually. This case they're working on is a tough one though." Spencer said as she sat down on the couch.

"Well what about the obvious tension between the two of you… is that normal?" Kyla asked taking a seat next to the blonde. Spencer tilted her head to look at the smaller brunette. "Both of you reek of secrecy." Kyla added.

Spencer shook her head trying to understand how someone she'd just met could have read her so well.

"I don't like that Ashley is working this case still. Did she tell you about her friend being killed?"

"Yeah." Kyla nodded. "But that's Ashley, Spencer. Her whole life she's been like that. Holding things in and trying to shoulder everything alone is her specialty. Don't fault her for that, okay?" Kyla patted Spencer's on the knee and stood. "I'm gonna go change seeing as though my date's been cancelled. Oh, he better make this up to me in the grandest way possible." Kyla mumbled as she headed towards the bedroom.

Spencer stared at her hands as she sat on the couch. She couldn't figure out what she was doing anymore. Was this still about protecting Glen or was this about protecting herself now?

She knew it was only a matter of time before Ashley figured everything out and there would be no coming back once she did. That would be the end of their relationship… right?

* * *

"Avery." Ashley called out to her partner as she entered the victim's apartment. It was a full-fledged crime scene at this point. Cops, crime scene techs, the morgue. Everyone was here playing their parts. Ashley slipped on the crime scene shoe protectors and walked further into the apartment. Avery was hovering over the victim's body.

"I don't understand why he's doing this." Avery said almost painfully. Like each time it's been hurting him more and more. "Why these women, why in this manner, what is his motive?" Avery shook his head as he stood up and turned to Ashley.

"Maybe he hates gays. Maybe he's one of those religious nuts that thinks all gays are gonna burn in hell and he thinks he's doing the world a favor or something." Ashley shrugged. "He's sick! Clearly he has no conscious. What's the word?"

"Same MO down to the T. He cleaned up good this time though. But Officer Stiles found something interesting. Come here." Avery said and started to walk towards one of the bedrooms. Ashley followed quickly behind him. "She found it in the draw in a photo album under some clothes. Look at that top one." He pointed and as Ashley walked over to the night stand and her eyes drifted down to the album she realized two things.

One: Spencer had lied to her.

And two: the photo of Spencer and the victim kissing was irrefutable proof that Spencer knew this victim.


	11. The Cost of Love

**A/N: it was completely unintentional for me to go this long without updating. All I can say is I'm sorry... but to make it up to you guys this chapter is almost 6,000 words so yay for that :). Hope you enjoy.**

 **Sushi1976: That to me is what makes this story so intriguing. We all almost all the facts of the case, we just don't know how it's gonna end. So glad you're enjoying the mystery.**

 **TheDWall: I'm sorry I came back and then disappeared again. :(**

 **dnmann: Thank you. :)**

 **Anjela78: Přesně. Spencer dělá to, co si myslí, že je správná na jedné straně, ale také se cítí extrémně provinile kvůli všem nevinným lidem. Je to tak těžké v této situaci, protože klesá na Ashley a ví, že věci se nebudou moci skončit dobře, pokud se brzy nedostane do čistoty, ale jak může, kdyby věděla, že ztratila Ashley. Ale myslím, že má pár rukávů. :)**

 **southtrash: Honestly, I've contemplated it but it would have moved the storyline far quicker than I wanted it to. Glen has utterly lost his mind if you ask me lol**

 **Gina32: I feel sorry for her too. She wants to do the right thing but her mother kind of broke her, so to speak. Thank you also for the well wishes. You're sweet.**

 **heregoingthere: Awww. *blows kisses***

 **lilce1992: Yaassss I think you'll enjoy this chapter's ending as well ;)**

 **guest: glad to be back.**

 **SoNFan: I hope you enjoy this update as well.**

 **Guest: The finale is coming soon. :)**

 **Degrassi1son: You hit that spot on. Spencer keeps digging herself into a deeper hole with no way to get out. Eventually all will come to the light because that's just how life works. Let's just hope when it does things don't blow up too badly for Spencer.**

* * *

" _I've done what you asked, where is my family?" The man asked Glen in a panic. Glen only smirked. "Please!" The man begged._

" _I don't think I'm done with you yet Gary. I may just have to hold on to your wife and kids just a little bit longer."_

" _No!" Gary shrieked. They both looked around the parking garage to make sure no one was looking at them after Gary's outburst._

" _Yell like that again and I'll slit your daughters throat the next time I see her." Glen stated calmly._

" _Why are you doing this, why me?"_

" _You're a creature of habit Gary. I watched you for an entire week do the same routine with your family. I knew your every move before you made it. It was easy, that's why."_

" _Please, I'll do anything you ask. My family doesn't have to be apart of this." The short balding man took off his glasses and wiped his sweaty brow._

" _You're a little nervous nelly aren't you? I hope you didn't sweat all over that apartment or you'll have bigger worries than me holding your family."_

" _I was careful." The man nodded quickly. "Did everything the way you asked."_

" _Good." Glen smiled and patted Gary on the shoulder. "This will all be over soon. But I can't let your family go Gary. What's to keep you from going to the cops after I do? You've seen my face now…"_

" _Please." Gary said._

" _Go Gary." Glen pointed in a general direction. "I'm losing interest in this little rendezvous. I'll text you a time and place when you can pick up your family. Until then, don't try to contact me." Glen pulled out the burner phone he'd purchased only two days ago and threw it on the ground smashing it with his foot._

 _Gary stared at Glen desperately. He just wanted his family back. He had just committed an unspeakable act for him, and still it wasn't enough. Gary whimpered and scurried off as Glen's stare hardened. A smirk appeared on his lips after the man had disappeared out of view. Glen knew that with the man's family tucked away somewhere he'd be able to get him to do whatever he wanted._

 _And he'd need him again real soon..._

* * *

Ashley gripped her steering wheel tighter as she inhaled deeply. She knew that she would have to ask Spencer about the picture right away. There would be no holding off on this. This was the second crime scene that Spencer had been connected to somehow. Something was going on and she needed to figure out what that something was.

The ringing of her phone brought her back to her car.

"Davies." She answered.

"It's Avery. Look Davies, I know that the picture has you reeling right now, but I'm giving you permission to hold off on interviewing Spencer. Let's regroup tomorrow and discuss how to proceed with the case okay?"

"Could I actually have the day off tomorrow Avery? I'm gonna talk to Spencer. I don't want to bring her down to the station again Ave. Can I just talk to her and see what all this means first?"

Avery sighed before replying. He knew the answer should have been no because that wasn't how things worked, but he understood where Ashley was coming from, having already questioned Spencer once and her being cleared of that crime scene.

"Okay Davies, but if she gives you any useful information you better…"

"I will." Ashley replied quickly cutting him off.

"I can stall for a day Ashley, but even I have higher powers to answer to. We're closer than we've ever been on this case Ash. Your girlfriend is wrapped up in all this somehow. We've gotta…"

"I'll get the info we need Ave, if she knows something I'll get it from her. I promise."

Ashley sighed and rubbed her forehead. She put in her phone in her pocket and climbed out of her car. The walk up to her loft was a stressful one. She has a million thoughts running through her mind and all of them end in question marks.

Ashley unlocked her door and made her way inside. Spencer and Kyla were both asleep on the couch with the TV's idle noise in the background. Ashley smiled at the sight. The two most important women in her life.

Spencer was curled up on the end of the couch and Kyla was laying her head on her lap. Ashley turned and walked into the closet, placing her service weapon and badge into the safe. She walked back into the living room, she grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned it off.

"Spencer," she whispered as she leaned down to the blonde and shook her gently. Spencer stirred but didn't wake up. "Spencer, babe." Ashley tried again. This time Spencer grunted and blinked her eyes open. A smile appeared at her lips when she saw Ashley.

"Hi." Spencer grumbled sleepily as she stretched slightly, the task a bit difficult with the smaller brunette on her. "What time is it?"

"Time for bed, come." Ashley held out her hand for Spencer to take.

"What about Kyla?" Spencer pointed to the brunette.

"I'll come back out for her once you're in bed."

Spencer nodded and moved Klya's head gently to lay it down on the couch so she could stand up. Ashley helped her to her feet and they laced their hands and walked into the bedroom. "Rough night?" Spencer angled her head to look at the brunette.

Ashley shook her head. "Let's not talk about the case tonight. I have a proposition for you. I'll be right back, let me go put my sister into bed. Here, get under the covers." Ashley said as she pulled the covers up Spencer's body. She hurriedly made her way back into the living room, she lifted her sister from the couch with ease and carried her into the spare bed room adjacent the kitchen. She smiled as she kissed her sister on the forehead and shut off the side lamp then exited the room.

"Kyla was really bummed about the cancelled date with Avery." Spencer mumbled softly as Ashley entered the bedroom and started to undress.

"Was she now?" Ashley smiled as the blonde nodded cutely.

"I'm sure he'll make it up to her, things are really hectic right now."

"What is this proposition?" Spencer asked as Ashley climbed into bed, not bothering to open her eyes.

Ashley pulled the blonde closer to her, so the blonde's head was resting on her chest.

"I wanna take you out tomorrow. A day with just us. I feel like I've been so wrapped up in this case that you and I haven't really spent much time together."

Spencer opened one eye and glanced up at Ashley with a smile. "I would love that." Ashley leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Go back to sleep." She commanded the blonde who pouted and leaned in for another kiss. Ashley couldn't help but smile at the blonde's cuteness. "Sleep." She ordered again as she reached over to turn off her bedside lamp.

* * *

"Good morning." Spencer smiled down at the brunette who blinked rapidly to adjust to the morning light.

She smiled when she saw the blonde holding a tray of food in front of her. "Mmm, morning." She replied groggily.

"I made you breakfast in bed." Spencer stated unnecessarily.

Ashley chuckled. "I see." She sat up and scooted back against the headboard. "What's the special occasion?" The brunette asked as Spencer placed the tray down on her lap.

"I'm excited for our date today." Spencer said simply with a shrug. Ashley beamed a smiled at her.

"That's very cute."

Spencer blushed and shrugged again. "I'm gonna take a shower. What time are we heading out?"

"Come and eat with me, we'll shower together when we're done and then head out." Ashley picked up a piece of bacon and bit it then held it out for the blonde. "I can't eat all this by myself." She popped a brow and the blonde smiled.

"I'm not sure if we'll ever leave the shower if we go in there together, Ashley." The blonde stated matter-of-factly as she took the bacon from Ashley's hand with her teeth and climbed back onto the bed.

Ashley shrugged. "I'm totally okay with that. Is Kyla up?"

"Mhm. She was on the phone with your partner I think." Spencer said in a sing-song voice.

Ashley turned and glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. "Hmph." It was way too early to be up flirting.

"I think it's cute." Spencer said taking another piece of bacon off the tray and eating it.

"I wouldn't call it that." Ashley scrunched her face in disgust causing Spencer to chuckle and shake her head at the brunette.

"I'm sure you wouldn't. How long has Avery been your partner?"

"Not long." Ashley said placing the tray of food on the bed between them. "Let's not talk about my partner or my job or any of that right now. I'd like to be kissing you."

"Who's stopping you?" Spencer asked, popping a brow.

Ashley smiled as she climbed over the breakfast tray and on top of her girlfriend, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Safe to say it'd be a while before the pair headed out.

* * *

 _He watched as his sister and the detective exited the apartment. He watched as they climbed in the detective's car and drove off. He put his car in drive and followed. He watched them as they laughed and kissed in her car. His anger quickly brewing._

 _Everything about this relationship was wrong to Glen. It reminded him of so much. The reason this has all happened._

 _He tried to control it, but the medicine fogged his mind. It made him unable to think properly. He needed to think properly. He wanted to fix her. To make her see the error of her ways._

 _She was like their mother._

 _Always leaving…_

 _Always walking away._

 _Why didn't she just listen?_

 _Take his warning?_

 _Everything that happened from that point on would be her fault._

* * *

Ashley put the car in park and they both climbed out. Spencer hurried around the car and took the brunette's hand in hers before kissing her quickly.

It was so nice to be out with just Ashley, no thoughts of Glen and his extra-curricular activities. It was just her and the woman she was falling head over heels for.

"There's a festival today in the park. That's where we're going later." Ashley turned and said to the blonde who only smiled. "I was thinking we could feed the ducks and go on the boat before then or we can ride bikes. It's up to you."

"Whatever you wanna do Ashley. I'm just happy to be here with you." Ashley smiled brightly as she looked over at the blonde.

There was no way that Spencer could be involved in all of this. There had to be a super reasonable explanation on why Spencer had been connected to both those crime scenes. Was someone trying to set her up and if so why? Do they know that she and Spencer were together, Ashley thought to herself before quickly shaking the thoughts from her head. She wanted a day with Spencer away from the case.

"Ashley, you okay?" Spencer asked, pulling the brunette from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm good." Ashley smiled and nodded.

"You look like you were having a conversation in your head, are you sure?" The brunette nodded again. "Okay." Spencer conceded. She knew that something was bothering the brunette, but she wouldn't press.

* * *

"Spencer not so much at once you'll be out of bread in no time." Ashley chuckled as the blonde grabbed giant hand-fulls of bread and tossed them into the pond. Ashley leaned over and looked in Spencer's bag. "See it's already half empty."

"They really like it though." Spencer said seriously, referring to the ducks that had gathered in front of her place by the pond.

"That's cause you're too generous." Ashley laughed a shook her head. "You haven't been to work in a while." Ashley said after a moment.

Spencer turned her head slightly to look at the brunette. "They wanted me on the CFK case. After what happened to your friend I thought I'd back away from it." Spencer shrugged and turned her attention back to the ducks.

Ashley narrowed her eyes. Spencer isn't working right now because she's opposed to working on a case that has affected Ashley personally…

Ashley bit her lip to fight a smile. "Are you all out yet?" Ashley leaned over to try and look in Spencer's bag again.

"No." Spencer moved quickly so Ashley couldn't see.

"You totally are, aren't you?" Ashley asked chuckling.

Spencer stared at Ashley shaking her head with a straight a face as she could muster. Ashley popped a brow. Spencer's shaking became nodding as she finally decided to tell the brunette the truth. Ashley couldn't help but laugh once more at the blonde.

"Here." She reached into her bag and grabbed a handful of breadcrumbs. "Take some of mine. When you're done we'll take the boat ride. Fall out Boy is playing here later tonight."

Spencer's head whipped quickly in Ashley's direction. "What?" She asked, thinking she heard the brunette incorrectly.

"Fall Out Boy." Ashley nodded with a smile. Spencer's eyes widened. Fall Out Boy happened to be Spencer's favorite band and under any other circumstance, she would have probably known that they were playing in Piedmont park tonight. With everything going on with Glen she hasn't really had the time to keep up with basically any of her interest.

"Oh my God Ashley I love Fa—"

"I know, which is why we're here." Ashley grinned showing all her teeth. Spencer stood, tossing the rest of the bread she'd just gotten from Ashley into the pond. "Spencer! I thought we discussed that's not how you do it." Ashley whined cutely.

"I wanted to kiss you, so I'm over these ducks. Is that okay?"

Ashley stared up at Spencer blinking quickly. She could only nod. Ashley tossed the rest of her bread crumbs into the water as the blonde moved in for the kill. They both moaned at the contact. Ashley loved the way the blonde's lips felt against her own. They always felt so right. Like they were made to be kissed by Ashley's.

"If you don't stop moaning that way, I'm going to take you right here in this park Spencer. And I'd much rather not go to jail today for indecent exposure and lewd public acts." Ashley pulled back from the blonde to see a giant smile on her face. "You're such trouble, Carlin." Ashley returned a smile. "Come on, let's take a boat ride." Ashley pulled her protesting girlfriend towards the boat rentals.

* * *

"When you said a boat ride, I thought you meant we'd be actually riding." Spencer said as they pedaled the Sun Dolphin 5 Peddle Boat out to the middle of the lake.

"Come on Spence, it's not that bad." Ashley chuckled at her girlfriend. When Spencer saw the type of boat they'd be getting on she tried to back out, citing knee problems and some other made up ailments. Ashley could only laugh and pull her protesting girlfriend onto the boat. "Plus, I'm doing all the work." She turned and looked at her girlfriend. Spencer couldn't argue with that, so she did the next best thing… pouted. Ashley leaned over and kissed it away.

Ashley loved how normal this felt. The thoughts of CFK far from her mind. Little did she know she was doing the same thing for Spencer. Keeping her psychotic brother far from her mind, filling it with memories of the woman she was quickly falling in love with.

"Thank you." Spencer said softly, turning to look at Ashley.

"For what?"

Spencer shrugged. "Today. You don't understand how much I needed this." She said truthfully.

"Is this about what was bothering you before? That important thing you said you needed to tell me?" Ashley asked curiously, recalling the conversation that she and Spencer had a few days ago.

Spencer stopped pedaling and looked at Ashley. Truth be told, Spencer's feelings for Ashley had grown so deep she didn't want to tell the brunette anymore. She didn't want to risk losing her. She felt too deeply to have Ashley walk away.

"No. I just, I know you've been working really hard and everything going on with the CFK case and I'm blonde and a lesbian, remember?" Spencer tried to joke.

"Spencer," Ashley paused and stopped pedaling, turning fully to face the blonde. "I would never let anything happen to you." She said emphatically. Spencer believing every word.

"I know." Spencer nods. "It's just… my DNA being found at one crime scene when I have no idea how it got there still has me a bit off."

Ashley fought the urge to cringe. The mention of the DNA was a cold hard reminder of the main reason Ashley wanted a day away from the case. The picture was still something that she had to ask Spencer about and clearly Spencer was still smarting over the questioning of her DNA at a crime scene.

"I'm sorry Spencer, you know I was just doing my job otherwise I wouldn't—"

"I know." Spencer cut her off quickly. "I told you that already. Are you going to tell me what's going on with you? You've had something on your mind all day. What is it?"

Ashley shook her head. "I don't want to ruin our day. It's been so lovely." Ashley pursed her lips.

"It has." Spencer nodded. "But I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me Ashley. Is it about the case?" Ashley only nodded. "You can talk to me Ashley."

Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Here." She said after unlocking it and pulling up the picture. Spencer took the phone from her hand and stared at it like it was the most foreign thing in the world.

On the screen in her hand was a picture of her and her ex-girlfriend… "Chas." Spencer whispered. She pulled her eyes away from the phone to look at Ashley. "Why do you have this?"

"Spencer, I—"

Spencer shook her head. "No."

Ashley took the phone from Spencer's hand and pulled her impossibly closer. "I'm sorry Spence. The call I got last night, it was to her place." Ashley bit the inside of her jaw. Spencer was clearly distraught, so Ashley knew she needed to proceed with caution. "Spencer, I have to ask because of the nature of the picture and because of the previous crime scene connection. The two of you were intimate, yes?" Ashley turned expectantly to Spencer and awaited her answer.

It took her a moment, but she was finally able to get the words out. "Yes."

"How long ago?"

"We broke up five months ago." Spencer shook her head as she fought back tears. You see Chasity was the only girl that Spencer had ever had an extended relationship with. She loved Chasity. She didn't want to end it. But Glen could be very territorial, and she didn't want Chasity caught in the middle of everything. So the day after Spencer had helped Glen clean up his first crime scene, she knew she had no other choice but to let Chasity go. To protect her.

"Spencer I'm sorry." Ashley pulled the blonde into her embrace. Ashley fought the urge to ask Spencer why she'd lied to her all those weeks ago telling her that she'd never been in a significant relationship with anyone, nothing lasting longer than a few weeks. Clearly, she'd love this Chasity woman.

"Were you two together long?" Ashley asked the unnecessary to the case question.

"Eight months." Spencer answered quietly.

"That's pretty significant," Ashley replied just as softly. Spencer turned with narrow eyes to look at Ashley. She wasn't sure what that meant. "Spence, this is the second crime scene you've been tied to. Can you think of any reason that might be the case? Obviously, someone is trying to make sure we think you're involved." Ashley stopped and went into deep thought. Maybe she was looking at the case all wrong, maybe they should be investigating the men in Spencer's life instead of the lives of the victims.

"I can't, no." Spencer shook her head. "Have you guys contacted her family?"

"Her parents were notified last night." Ashley nodded. "I'm sorry Spencer." Ashley mumbled realizing that she's now brought Spencer's mood down. The very last thing she wanted to do today. "Come on, let's head back to shore, Fall Out Boy awaits." Ashley tried to smile to lighten the mood, but she could tell the smile Spencer returned wasn't a genuine one. This murder had really hit Spencer to the core.

* * *

Spencer picked at the blades of grass as they sat waiting for Fall out Boy's opening acts to come on stage.

"Spencer you haven't said a word since the boat." Ashley said softly, trying to catch the blonde's eyes.

Spencer shrugged. "I haven't had much to say really."

"What was your favorite TV show as a kid?" Ashley asked suddenly.

Spencer furrowed her brows in confusion and looked over at Ashley. "Huh?"

"Favorite show as a kid, what was it?" Ashley asked again.

Spencer thought for a moment then answered, "Too hard of a question, I had several. What age range are we talking, prepubescent, pre-teen or teenager?"

"First one."

"Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego." Spencer said after contemplation.

"Really?" Ashley popped a brow.

"Mhm. While she sneaks around the world from the Kiev to Carolina. She's a sticky finger filcher from Berlin down to Belize. She'll take you for a ride on a slow boat to China. Tell me where in world is Carmen Sandiego." Spencer sang the theme song to the show and Ashley beamed a smile.

"If that's not the cutest thing ever."

Spencer shrugged. "Every Monday like clockwork."

"Mine was Arthur. Well… kinda still is." Ashley said bashfully.

"You still watch it?" Spencer pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from laughing at the brunette.

"It reminds me of my childhood, leave me alone." Ashley swatted at the blonde's arm. "Things were so much less complicated back then. I love to just sit back and watch Arthur to forget. Don't you have things that take you back to childhood that you still watch or do?" Ashley asked as the production crew walks onstage to set sound check all the instruments and mics one last time.

"No, not really." Spencer shook her head. And if she was being honest her childhood wasn't really a place she'd like to go back to anyways. It's filled with just as much regret, pain and suffering as her present.

"Are you guys ready to get this party started!" A man came out on stage and said causing the crowd to erupt into to cheers. "Well get up on your feet and welcome our first act Max!" The crowd screamed louder as a small black haired boy appeared on stage.

"How yall doing tonight Atlanta?" He asked as Ashley and Spencer stood up to get a better view as everyone in front of them was now standing as well. "I'm so happy to be here tonight with all you cuties. Let's get this thing started. You all know this one some feel free sing along with me, let's keep this energy up Atlanta I love yall!"

"Do you like Max?" Ashley leaned to Spencer's ear and asked.

"I only know two songs of his." Spencer admitted with a grin. The band on stage began to play the intro. "This is one of them." Spencer yelled over the music. Ashley chuckled.

" _Heaven only knows where you been, but I don't really need to know, I know where you're gonna go."_ Max sang effortlessly.

Ashley stared at Spencer as swayed to the music, singing the lyrics softly. As she stared at the blonde so many things became abundantly clear; Spencer was this amazing happenstance that she was so grateful had wandered into her life, no one had ever made her feel the way Spencer did, she'd do anything for the blonde and last, but not least she was no longer falling in love…

She was there.

Full on, head first, heels up, caution out the window there.

" _On my heart where you're resting your head, and you just look so beautiful, it's like you were an angel."_ Max continued.

"Spencer." Ashley called softly.

" _Oh turn the lights down lights down low. Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow. Cause baby we're just reckless kids, trying to find an island in the flood. Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low."_ Max sang.

"Hmm?" Spencer responded absentmindedly.

"I love you."

Spencer's head slowly turned to the left to look at the brunette.

" _Can I stop the flow of time? Can I swim in your divine? Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place."_ He continued.

"I know it's been only a month since I've known you, but despite all the circumstances you're my bright spot in a dark time and I don't think I'd—"

"I love you too." Spencer cut the brunette off eagerly.

" _Oh turn the lights down lights down low. Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow. Cause baby we're just reckless kids, trying to find an island in the flood. Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low."_ Max sang.

Ashley couldn't help the ear-splitting grin. She pulled the blonde into her for a kiss. She was everything the brunette had ever wanted.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay with me. I really don't want you home alone Spencer." Ashley pouted as they sat outside Spencer's place.

"I told you, the landlord is coming over super early tomorrow with some maintenance people to fix some stuff I've needed fixing for a while. Plus I won't be alone, my brother stays with me a lot. I'll text him and tell him to come stay with me tonight."

Ashley wasn't sure why but the mere mention of Glen's name sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head free.

"I'll probably head in for a shift then since I won't have the pleasure of sleeping in your company. I'm sure Kyla won't be pleased. You two sure hit it off."

"Kyla's easy to like." Spencer shrugged. "I should head up." She leaned over the seat and kissed her girlfriend. "Thank you for such a wonderful night Ashley. It's been one of the best of my life." Spencer smiled and placed another chaste kiss on Ashley's lips. "I love you." She whispered against them.

Ashley smiled, "I love you too." Spencer pulled back and exited the car, much to Ashley's chagrin.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Ashley nodded, flashing another bright smile before pulling off.

Spencer stared at the retreating car until it disappeared out of sight and then headed upstairs to her apartment. Once inside she checked to see if Glen was home.

Thankfully he wasn't.

Spencer sat on her couch contemplating her next move. Clearly Glen wouldn't stop. He would do everything he could to get Spencer implicated in all this. He was determined to bring his sister down, when it was him that needed knocking down.

Spencer had a plan. A plan that she hoped would kill two birds with one stone. She grabbed her phone and texted her brother.

' _ **I'm at the apartment. Can you come home and we talk about this? I'll leave Ashley if that get's us back to being a family, I promise.'**_ She hit send and waited. Not even seconds later she read his reply.

' _ **Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?'**_

' _ **I can prove it. I'll text her right in front of you. Or call her and break it out. Whatever you want. Please Glen, I miss my brother. You're the only family I have left.'**_ She replied.

' _ **I'll be there in an hour.'**_

Spencer smiled. She had an hour to get ready. She was gonna take her brother down once and for all. She walked around the couch to Glen's room and rummaged through his drawers.

It had to be there somewhere. She knew it was his drug of choice to get the victims, she just wasn't sure where he kept it. She searched nearly his whole room before finding the needle and vial she was looking for.

She then headed to her own bedroom and grabbed the gas mask from the top shelf of her closet. She'd been a CDC worker a few years ago for Halloween and still had the whole costume tucked away in the closet.

Spencer stopped and glanced down at her watch. She only had 20 minutes left, give or take. She went into her bag and grabbed her mace then into the bathroom the grab the cable ties from under the sink. She headed into the kitchen and grabbed the duct tape from a drawer. She placed all her gathered items on the counter and looked around the apartment.

She took a deep breath. Was she ready for what was about to happen? He was giving her no choice and if she was being completely honest with herself it was something she should have done a long time ago. Spencer dropped her head in her hands as she leaned against the counter and attempted to calm her nerves. Glancing up she realized the living rooms layout wasn't ideal for what she had planned. She looked down at her watch again. Ten minutes. She moved around the counter and hurriedly rearranged the furniture just a bit. She closed the blinds and stood back, looking around. Glen would be there any moment.

She took another steadying breath and took her position behind the door with the gas mask on and the mace in one hand with the recently filled syringe in the other. She was thankful for the darkness that enshrouded her.

Only the sound of Spencer's breathing could be heard as Glen used his key to unlock the door.

"Spencer." He called out as he pushed the door open. She could hear it in his voice that he was confused or maybe suspicious. Whatever the case, she knew she needed to act fast. As soon as Glen emerged from around the door she quickly kicked it closed and sprayed him directly in the eyes with the mace.

Glen doubled over grunting and moaning as he rubbed his eyes. She dropped the can and moved closer to him, stabbing him in the neck with the needle and pushing the contents into his neck. It didn't take long before Glen was laying on the floor unconscious.

Spencer stared down at his still body. She removed the masked and placed it on the floor next to him as she bent down to check his pulse to make sure she hadn't used too much of the sedative. He was fine… just out cold.

She didn't know how long he would be unconscious, so she went to work quickly.

Glen blinked his eyes rapidly. The mace burning them. Once he gathered himself he lifted his head to look at his sister. She was standing in front of him with an unsettled look on her face. Glen's lips curled up into a smirk. He tore his eyes away from his sister to look down at his hands that were cable tied to the chair he was sister in as well as his feet.

Glen narrowed his eyes as he looked back up as his sister. "Well done sister."

"I didn't wanna do this Glen, you've left me no choice." Spencer shrugged and shook her head. She was at the end of her rope and her brother just kept pulling and pulling.

"And what is it exactly that you're doing? Are you going to keep me hostage here forever?" He asked, creepily calm about the whole being bound to a chair thing.

"I don't know yet exactly. All I know is that for now I must keep you here. I can't let anyone else die. You killed Chas. Why?" Spencer leaned closer to her brother and asked.

"Because I knew it would hurt you." He stated coolly.

Spencer clinched her jaw and fought the urge to strike her brother. She turned in a huff and grabbed the duct tape from the coffee table. She ripped off a rectangle size piece and placed it over her brother's mouth.

What was the plan here?

Spencer had no idea. She only knew of one thing: she had to protect the public from her brother… at any cost.


	12. The Struggle

**_Hey all. I don't have a whole lot to say except thanks for being so patient with me when it comes to this story and me getting out updates. I promise I will finish it and not leave you guys hanging. :)_**

 _dnmann- I'm so glad you're still enjoying it._

 _Gina32- Yeah, I think Spencer was sick of just sitting back and letting Glen control her life. She needed some kind of upper hand. Spencer and Ashley are the best, even though they don't get many moments like that in this story I want to at least show how their relationship is progressing._

 _TheDWall- I'm written and rewritten Spencer telling Ashley a hundred times. Lol. It's what I want as a reader as well, but as a writer, I have to let the story progress how I saw it initially. I'm sorry. :(_

 _Anjela78-_ Spencer může mít nějaké triky do rukávu lol. Myslím, že se snaží opravdu těžko spravovat všechny špatnosti, které udělala. Nejsem si jistá, jestli dokáže v tomto okamžiku z důvodu, jak dlouho to nechá. Myslím, že jen čas řekne, co se stane mezi našimi dvěma oblíbenými dívkami.

 _K1989- You're welcome. I can't wait for you to read more. :)_

 _SoNFan- Thank you. I'm happy you're still reading._

 _heregoingthere- Glen is very creepy but honestly, it suits him so much for this theme doesn't it? I feel like he was almost meant to play this part. Idk maybe that's just me. I promise all of that will be revealed soon. ;)_

 _Annais8191- The suspension is the best part tehe. I think everyone is hoping for that happy ending cause SPASHLEY sorta always deserves it BUT i'm not entirely sure how this will all play out yet. I have a few ideas swirling around in my head. I definitely will finish this one up for you guys._

 _Welcome Back- Thank you. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. I loved the moments between the girls as well and Glen really is quite psycho lol._

 _Redess89- I like when you're hooked lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

 _southtrash- Intense indeed. I don't think Spencer is entirely sure what she's doing next to be honest lol. I could never forget you guys or this story._

 _Degrassi1son- Definitely not super thought out, more of an in the moment type thing. I think it stemmed from Ashley telling Spencer she loved her and the last person that Spencer loved was Chasity and Glen killed her so it was a bit of a rushed thing. I can't tell you whether they both make it out alive but I can say that I'm really trying my best to do this story justice and go with the natural progression of things. And I hope that will make everyone happy._

* * *

 ** _Almost Five Months Ago_**

 _Glen watched the girl as she made her way from building to building. He watched her as she smiled and laughed with her friends. The look she gave one friend in particular when the girl leaned over and whispered something in her ear. He knew what she'd said without having to hear a word of it. The girl was giving the smaller one the same look his sister Spencer would give Chasity- the girl she claimed to not be dating, but Glen knew she was._

 _The more time Spencer spent with Chasity the less time she spent with him._

 _He didn't like that. He also didn't like the medication the doctor and Spencer decided it'd be best he took… so he stopped. And he'd never felt better._

 _Only one thing would make him feel even better than that, however._

 _There was something growing inside of him. An urge needing to be fulfilled. He couldn't figure out what it was just yet, but he could feel it bubbling inside him. Growing with each passing moment. The intensity getting deeper and deeper with each ticking second._

 _Glen watched as the group made their way into a dorm building. He needed to follow. He also needed to blend. So, as he passed by a boy - so engrossed in his book with his headphones on sitting on a bench near a tree – he grabbed the boys two books and continued his walk towards the dorm building._

 _He made his way inside the building, through the swarms of students as they entered or left their respective rooms. Thank God it was a coed dorm, or his cover would have already been compromised._

" _Missy are you going to the party on Friday?" One of the girl's friend asked the blonde who Glen had his sights on._

" _I don't know." Missy shrugged. "My roommate is out of town until then, I may just use the time to catch up on school work seeing as though when she's here I barely get any peace." She said causing the group to laugh. They stopped in front of a door. Glen turned and leaned against the wall. He took his phone out to look down at it in case any of the group turned to look at him._

" _I'll see you later today?" The smaller brunette who had previously whispered in Missy's ear questioned._

" _Mhm." Missy nodded and hugged the girl with a bright smile. Glen peered up at them, watching as the rest of the group disappeared down the after Missy entered her room._

 _Room 212, Glen etched it into memory._

 _He had been following her for days now but never long enough to find out her dorm room number. It was the last thing he needed from her. Glen's lips twitched up into a smirk. He had all the information he needed from blonde, now he just had to wait for his moment to strike._

* * *

 **August 13** **th**

"There hasn't been a single body in a week Ashley, do you think CFK has left the city? Do you think we were getting close?"

"I don't know." Ashley shrugged as Avery stood up from his desk and walked over to her office. "It's like he just fell off the face of the earth. She sighed as she looked down at the files on her desk. Not that she wasn't happy that CFK hadn't struck again, she just… she didn't want the women he had killed to miss their justice. They deserved it.

"Maybe he's taking a break, recouping, getting his strength back or something." Avery suggested as he took a seat on the edge of Ashley's desk.

"Or maybe he skipped town like you said and I'm just one giant failure that couldn't catch him and now everyone he killed won't get the justice they deserve and now another city will have to go through this all over again and it's all my fault." Ashley said in one giant breath.

"You done, Davies?" Avery popped a brow and looked down at the smaller woman, making sure he caught her eyes. "You're crazy if you think you haven't done everything you could. This sneaky fucker would elude even the best of us. He's good Ashley, much too good." Avery stood up from Ashley's desk in a haste. "What if we've been going about this all wrong. What if there isn't one CFK but two or three even?"

"What?" Ashley knitted her brows, clearly confused. The criminal profiler clearly stated that CFK would be the type to work alone, that he would have trust issues and a need to be in private when the murders were taking place.

"Forget what we know about CFK for a second and think about this. How is it that he's never been caught? That he's never made a single mistake? It's been months, there's no way that this guy is that good. What if he's the one committing the murders and he has a team or something to come in a clean up after him? Maybe the reason we never find any evidence is because there's none to be found in the first place."

Ashley stared off as she thought about what Avery was saying. Maybe he was right, and the criminal profiler was wrong.

"Why would anyone help him is the question though."

Avery shrugged. "Maybe he has something on them or maybe they're close friends or maybe even family."

"If you're right, this changes everything you understand that, right?" Ashley said looking up at Avery.

"We need a new perspective anyways Davies." Avery said with a shrug shaking his head.

"Okay." Ashley nodded. "Let's start from the beginning then with this new perspective. Maybe we'll see something we missed." Ashley said as she gathered up all the files on her desk into a neat pile and stuffed them into her bag. "I'm gonna go home to my girlfriend, I'll call you if I figure anything out. Let's catch this bastard before he decides to strike again, yeah?"

Avery nodded and smiled. "Oh, by the way Kyla thought it would be a good idea for us all to have dinner at my place or yours, whichever you want is fine I wasn't sure—"

"So that's still happening huh?" Ashley asked with a half-smile. She wasn't thrilled that her partner/boss was dating her younger sister, but she also wasn't repulsed by it. Avery was a great guy and Kyla deserved a great guy.

"I know it's a little weird Davies, but I really like her, and I don't wanna—"

"It's fine Avery. My place tomorrow night?" Ashley suggested. Avery smiled, patted her on the shoulder then left her office.

Ashley finished gathering up her things and headed to the elevators.

"Detective Davies." A uniformed officer ran up to the elevator just as the doors were about to close. Ashley stuck her hand in the door to keep it from closing.

"The one and only." She smiled at the uniform, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Detective Roach over at SVU wanted me to give you a message. She was wondering if she could meet with you tomorrow to discuss a case?"

"Uh… SVU?" Ashley asked confused. Why would an SVU detective wanna talk to her?

"Sure, you have the contact info?"

"Yeah," the smaller woman handed Ashley a piece of paper with a number, name and time written on it. "She said you could text or call to confirm, that this was her cell." Ashley nodded and said a thank you as the elevator doors tried to close again, Ashley stopped them. The uniform was still standing in front of her smiling.

"Did you need anything else…" Ashley glanced down briefly at the woman's name badge. "…Officer Wright?"

"Oh!" The woman said a little too loudly, breaking out of her trans. "No." She shook her head. "Have a good day Detective Davies." She smiled brightly as Ashley said a me too and then let the elevator doors close finally.

Well, that was weird. Ashley thought to herself as she exited the elevator in the lobby. She couldn't help but chuckle at the officer. She wasn't aware that her sexual preference was something a lot of people in the precinct know about, but clearly the Uni knew and was a little smitten with her. Which she found quite adorable actually.

* * *

"Where's Spencer?" Ashley asked as she entered her condo. Kyla was sitting on the couch watching TV but her girlfriend, whom she'd specifically come home to see, was nowhere in sight.

"She said she'd be back in a while." Kyla shrugged, never turning her attention away from the television.

"Thank you Miss Helpful." Ashley said sarcastically with an eye-roll, before going into the closet and placing her gun and badge into the safe.

Ashley took her phone out of her pocket and texted Spencer. After a couple minutes and Spencer still hadn't answered Ashley decided to call her. She pulled up her call log and was about to press call when she remembered something.

"Hey, don't be trying to double date with me and Spencer by the way. It's already weird enough that you're dating my partner/boss, I don't need to be around to see it." Ashley stated matter of factly.

Kyla finally turned around from her spot on the couch to look at her sister. "I'm happy Ash. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy. Avery makes me happy. It's easy and carefree. I don't have to worry about making him upset and him going on cheating on me or hanging out with friends and being accused of things. Please, just let me have this."

Ashley could see that her sister really meant everything she was saying. That no, things between her and Avery weren't completely serious yet, but he was good to her and she needed that right now.

"Fine." Ashley drawled out. "But I swear, if you two start making out in front of me, I'm putting you both out. Are we ordering or cooking?"

"Well, Spencer was telling me about the meal you made her when you were trying to win her back. I was thinking you and I could make that. Was it moms recipe?"

Ashley nodded. "Wait, what?! Why are you and Spencer talking about that type of stuff? That's completely confidential information that you shouldn't be privy to." Ashley said waving an accusatory finger at her sister.

Kyla shrugged. "Spencer totally loves me Ash, we talk about everything. Like how totally broke so many laws to get her address and show up at her door to ask her to said dinner." Kyla smirked.

"I totally hate you." Ashley rolled her eyes at her sister and shook her head before she made her way into the bedroom.

"For what it's worth I think it's a totally cute story to tell the kids one day!" Kyla yelled after her. She would only smile at her sister as she closed her bedroom door and sat down on the bed to call Spencer.

She pressed the call button and waiting impatiently for an answer. Ashley felt like she hadn't really spent any quality time with Spencer all week. Spencer insisted on staying at her own apartment three days this past week. Three whole days Ashley had to be okay with not waking up next to the girl she loved. She wasn't happy about it.

* * *

"Hello." Spencer answered the phone as she used her key to enter her apartment.

"Hey baby." Ashley said cheerfully, happy to hear the blonde's voice.

"Hey love, how's work?" Spencer stopped in the living room, not wanting Glen to hear her conversation.

"Actually, I came home to see you, but Kyla told me you went out." Ashley pouted.

"I'm sorry Ash, I thought you'd be at work all day today. I took a job. It's gonna keep me busy most of the day and I was thinking I'd just stay at my apartment tonight because I'm not sure how late—"

"No." Ashley cut of the blonde quickly. "Spence you've stayed at your place almost all week this past week. Is everything okay?" Spencer could hear the concern in Ashley's voice. "Is this about what we said to each other the other day, because if it is I don't want—"

"No!" Spencer said firmly. "This has nothing to do with that I promise Ashley. I don't regret saying it. Do you?"

"Not even a little." Ashley replied, causing Spencer to smile wide.

"I'm sorry I've been preoccupied this week. I've just had a lot going on. I promise that will change soon." Spencer offered.

"Mmkay. Well tomorrow we've got dinner plans with Kyla and Avery, you think you can make it?"

"Of course." Spencer said cutely and now it was Ashley's turn to grin wickedly.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said, and they hung up. She stuffed the phone back into her back and pulled out a small GPS shaped device from her purse. She stared at the screen, clenching her jaw. She knew she couldn't keep him here forever, but she hadn't come up with a plan just yet.

After capturing Glen six days ago Spencer had no idea what to do with him, she just knew she couldn't let him go. There was no way he'd be okay with her taking him hostage in the first place and she couldn't take the chance of him retaliating against Ashley… or anyone else for that matter.

So, she's had him locked in their bathroom the past week, handcuffed to the sink, with the ability to use the shower and toilet if he needs to. She'd found these extra long cuffs at the same store she'd bought the surveillance equipment she installed in the bathroom to keep an eye on Glen. But she had to continuously come home to feed him and that was becoming too much, so she'd chosen to just stay at her apartment most nights that week. She also installed an extra padlock on the bathroom door in case Glen somehow managed to get out of his cuffs.

Spencer made her way to the door and unlocked it. She looked down at the monitor to see Glen was still cuffed and looked to be sleeping. She'd stopped on the way to her apartment to grab him his favorite sandwich from subway.

Spencer opened the door walked inside, placing the sandwich next to her brother and hurriedly stepping back. "Glen." She called to him to wake him up.

He turned and looked at his sister and then down to his food. He grabbed up his sandwich and took a bite before glaring at Spencer again.

"You can't keep me here forever, Spencer." Glen stared at her as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"I know that." She nearly sighed but didn't want to show any sign of weakness to her brother. "I'm well aware of how fucked up this all is." Spencer rolled her eyes and turned to leave the bathroom.

"Spencer." Glen said simply.

"I could end this all right now." Spencer turned back to her brother. "I could just tell Ashley everything. I know she won't forgive me but at least you wouldn't be able to… at least I'd know you're safe and taking your meds." She settled on, not wanted to anger Glen too much.

"You wouldn't dare." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You have too much to lose." He shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich. "Plus, I'm your brother. Do you know what they'd do to me if they caught me? They wouldn't put me in a mental hospital Spencer. They'd give me the chair. I'm all the family you've got left." Glen laughed sardonically. "Without me, you'd be all alone." He added as is infamous smirk reappeared.

"Is that why you planted my DNA at a crime scene, because I'm all the family you have left?" Spencer nearly yelled. She was trying very hard to compose herself at that moment, not wanting to set him off.

"You dropped me a long time ago Spencer. Let's not pretend like I matter to you anymore."

"You think you'd be here," Spencer waved her hand around gesturing the bathroom. "you think I wouldn't have turned you in by now if you didn't?"

"Don't give me that bull shit. This is as much to save your ass as it is to save mine. You're in love with that detective." Glen spat out the words with venom. "If you cared about me, you would have never allowed that to happen."

"What happened to you baby brother?" Spencer moved closer to him, bending down so she was eye level. "You," she paused and shook her head. "You used to love me. To love life. Things were messed up yes, but we knew we had each other. We were good." She nodded. "You were better. Your meds—"

"I won't." Glen shook his head. He clenched and unclenched his jaw as he free hand put down his sandwich. Spencer stood up and moved back away from him. "You find someone and you leave. That's how it works right? That's what mom did. You love and you leave."

"I was never going to…" Spencer trailed off as something dawned on her. "Is that why you killed Chas?" Spencer did shout this time, unable to hold it in. She was angry at her brother. She was livid, and she always tried to keep it bottled up to protect him but clearly, Glen didn't want her protection. "She was innocent in all this." Glen smirked, never answering her question. "I broke up with her because I didn't want her involved with—"

"A girl with a killer for a brother." Glen interrupted her, staring intently at her.

"She didn't deserve that Glen." Spencer shook her head as she fought to keep herself together. Glen was pushing all the right buttons. "None of them deserve this." And in that moment, it dawned on Spencer. Everything she was telling her brother was beyond true and she knew that. Those innocent women dying so she could protect the only family she had left. That wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Spencer shook her head and turned to leave the bathroom again, Glen's words stopping her for a second time.

"You're killing them you know." Glen stated simply. Spencer turned to look at him.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm trying to save them. I'm trying to save everyone. You're sick Glen, you're sick and you need help and I want to help you, but I can't… not if you're not willing to let me."

Glen shook his head and smirked. "Not them." Is all he said, not caring to elaborate. Spencer stared at him, waiting for him to finish but he never did.

"Who?" She questioned confused. Glen didn't say another word. Spencer groaned and turned away from her brother, shutting the bathroom door and locking it.

"The longer you keep me here, the less chance they have to survive this." Glen yelled through the door. Spencer turned to open it again, but she was much too tired to play these games with Glen right now. Clearly, he was just trying to get a rise out of her. He was locked up, he couldn't hurt anyone right now.

Spencer walked into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Glen was right. She couldn't keep him locked up in the bathroom of her apartment forever. Glen had a job and a fake girlfriend, who she was sure is none the wiser to his extracurricular activities, but she was his girlfriend and the text she'd sent both his job and his girlfriend would only tide them over for so long.

She needed a plan. A concrete solid plan.

Maybe she could start putting his meds in his food, that way he'd be none the wiser to actually taking them.

Yes! She would do that… first, she'd have to go get his prescription filled. The last one he had she'd seen him flush it down the toilet. Once he was taking his meds maybe then he'd see things clearly and check himself into a mental help facility.

Great! So at least now she had a plan. How well that plan would work… well that she wasn't quite sure of.


	13. No Regrets

**_A/N: Almost two months to get an update out. I'm sorry. :( But, in other news, I am writing a new story that will be up as soon as this one is done, which by the way is super close. I don't have many chapters left for this one. Five at the most, three at the least so somewhere in that ballpark. Also, I've been writing for the other one while I had a bit of writers block for this one and I'm already up to chapter 9 with that one so. I do however think that the next one might be my very last spashley story because I feel like I don't have the time to update like you guys know I like to do. I was once called 'miss two a day' and I just don't have the time anymore to be that. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Let me know your thoughts and predictions. They are awesome to read, especially when someone guesses completely correct, it always blows my mind. I apologize for any mistakes. I wrote this entire chapter in a day and I just don't have the time to go over it. I'll fix them when I have the time. You guys are awesome and I love you all._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _13 years ago_

" _Big sister wake up." Glen smiled down at his sister as her eyes fluttered open._

" _Glen." Spencer looked up at him, confused._

" _It's Christmas." He barely whispered, his giant smile still plastered on his face._

" _What time is it?" Spencer rolled over to look at her nightstand, but her clock radio was no longer there._

" _I took it." Glen said, looking down at his sister._

 _Spencer furrowed her brows, "Why?" She asked._

" _So that time will stand still." Glen answered._

" _Glen that's not how time works." She shook her head. "You can't make it stand still just by taking away all the clocks, time keeps moving always, no one can stop it." She explained to him. His blue eyes stared into hers._

" _If someone dies then time stops moving for them, right?" He asked._

 _Spencer nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah I guess, I mean, it stops for them, but it keeps moving for everyone else."_

" _Do you miss mom?"_

" _Sometimes." Spencer answered honestly. She resented Paula for deserting them, but Glen was a lot to handle. In her fifteen years of living, she came to realize just how hard it must have been for her mom to see her son slowly fading into the darkness of his disease. Even with the medication Glen still had serious problems. Problems, that no doctor or pill could ever fix._

" _I don't. I hate her. She left us. I loved her before she left us. But now I hate her. And one day, I'm going to get her back for what she did to dad and to you and to me." Glen narrowed his eyes and stared blankly at the wall behind Spencer._

 _Not wanting him to become more agitated Spencer said, "Come on, let's go and open presents okay?"_

 _Glen seemed to snap back to reality. "Okay." He smiled and jumped up from Spencer's bed. She threw the covers to the side and climbed out of bed and they both headed downstairs where the presents were waiting for them under the tree._

* * *

 _ **Five Months Ago**_

" _Why are you doing this?" The blonde cried as Glen continued to tie her up. He didn't answer, he stopped his work for a moment to look at the girl, Missy, she reminded him so much of his mother and his sister… he hated his mother for leaving them and he hated that his sister was following in her footsteps. It would only be a matter of time before she left with one of her girls too. "Please." She whispered, staring straight into Glen's eyes. He paused again, she looked so much like Paula…_

" _I have to." He said, then placed a gag over her mouth. She screamed and screamed but no one could hear her. "I waited patiently for you. I followed you for weeks, I had to figure out your schedule, your girlfriends' schedule." Her eyes widened, Glen smiled. "Yes, I know about your girlfriend. I know everything there is to know about you Paula, don't you understand that."_

 _Missy knit her brows in confusion. She didn't know who this Paula was, she was thinking that maybe this was all a mistake, that he had the wrong person._

" _Mmmm." She mumbled, trying to get the gag from her mouth to tell him just that. Glen pulled the cloth from her mouth, allowing her to speak. "My name isn't Paula." She shook her head vigorously. "I think you have the wrong person. My name is Missy, I don't even know anyone named Paula. So, you can just let me go and we can pretend this never happened, okay?"_

 _Glen fought the urge to laugh, of course she would deny it to save her life, he thought._

 _Now that he had her tied up, he wasn't exactly sure what to do with her. He needed to make sure she would never leave him again. He only knew one way to make a person stay with him forever._

" _I have to kill you now." He bent down to eye level with her. Missy kicked and screamed and thrashed trying to escape her bonds, but she wasn't going anywhere, not unless Glen freed her. And that wasn't happening. She shook her head. "It's the only way I can keep you forever." He added. She groaned and grunted, trying to buck herself off the chair she was tied to. "Please don't do that. I will make this quick and you won't feel a thing." Glen knew he was lying when the words left his lips, she, in fact, would feel everything and that's what he wanted._

 _He wanted her to feel the pain he felt when she left him and Spencer, the pain he continued to feel every day. The pain it caused his father and ultimately was what killed him. He wanted her to feel everything and he would take his time._

 _But Missy hadn't done the things he imagined she had. In Glen's mind, he was seeing Paula and he wanted Paula to die, he wanted her to die so she could be preserved in the memories he had of her before she ruined their family and left to be with a woman._

 _But she wasn't Paula and after killing her, he realized that he would never be satisfied with only Missy. He opened a door to something so deep and dark within himself, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to close it again._

* * *

 **August 14th**

Spencer groaned as she rolled over and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was early. Much too early. She sighed as she pulled herself from the bed. She had to make her brother breakfast, head to work to pick up her new assignment and then she had plans for dinner with Ashley—who she was missing very much at the moment.

After heading to the pharmacy last night to get Glen a refill on his prescription she stayed out of the house as long as she could to avoid being in the same place as her brother. Even with him tied up, she didn't feel comfortable being there. So, she walked around the park near her house and ate dinner at the 24-hour diner a few streets over and then walked home –something she knew her girlfriend would have never approved of if she knew about it.

She ended up getting home around one a.m. and Glen was not very happy about having missed dinner. She fed him, adding his pill to his meal, unbeknownst to him, and he fell asleep so after, so did she.

Spencer got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. Afterward, she headed into the kitchen to fix Glen some breakfast, crushing his medicine in his omelet.

"I made you breakfast." Spencer said as she opened the door to the bathroom. Glen was staring at her with a half smirk. "What?" She asked, placing the food down next to him.

"I'm not an idiot Spencer, I know what you're doing." He said blandly.

There was no way Glen could know about the pills! "What are you talking about?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Take that away, I won't eat it." He kicked the plate away.

"Glen, I have to go out and I won't be back for a long while, you need to eat something, or you'll be hungry until tonight. You love omelets." Spencer said, moving the plate back over to him.

"Not omelets laced with Aripiprazole and Clozapine." He said coolly, popping a brow and finally allowing his lips to curl up into a smirk. How could he possibly have known that she put medicine in his burger last night? There was no way.

"I know your every move, Spencer. Even before you do."

"You didn't know about this." Spencer gestured around them. She was able to capture him and beat him at his own game.

"No." Glen shook his head. "You're right, I didn't know about this, but I did have a contingency plan in place."

"What plan?" Spencer narrowed her eyes at him.

"Like I told you before, the longer you keep me here, the more likely they are to die." He deadpanned, not even bothering to look at her.

"Who?" She half yelled, she was trying to keep her cool, but Glen was making it impossible.

Glen stared at her, the smirk still planted firmly on his face. "What's it been a week? How long do you think the human body can go without food and water, Spencer?" Spencer didn't answer she just looked down at her brother, he continued. "Two maybe three weeks without food I believe, but water… that's an entirely different story. The body needs water Spencer, it can't function without it. Did you know that the adult human body is at least 60% water?"

"Glen, what are you getting at?" Spencer set her mouth into a hard line. She was getting fed up with her brother.

"Typically, we can only go three to four days. Less for children." Glen laughed and then said. "They're probably dying of thirst at this very moment, I only left enough supplies for two or three days if they rationed properly. I didn't expect to be away so long."

Spencer stared at her brother, she was trying to put the pieces together. Did Glen kidnap someone? A child?

"What did you do?" She bent down to eye level with him. "Glen." She said through clenched teeth. "Did you hurt a child?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head. Spencer sighed relief. "I didn't, but you are. Right now, you're hurting a child, a child and a mother and a husband too, I suppose."

Spencer tensed. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that, but what I can say is that, if you don't let me go right now, a mother and a daughter will die. And it'll be your fault. Can you live with that on your conscience?" His lip twitched, as though he wanted to smile but was trying not to. Spencer clenched her jaw and squeezed her fist and eyes tight.

He could have been lying. That was definitely something that Glen would do to get out of the situation he was in, but she couldn't be sure about it. And he was right, she had enough blood on her conscience already, she wasn't going to add any more. Spencer's eyes snapped open and she got up and left the bathroom.

"Tick tock, sis!" Glen yelled as she closed the door behind her. This was so not apart of her plan. Spencer had no idea what to do, she couldn't risk Glen telling the truth and a mother and a child dying because she failed to act.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and called Ashley.

"Hey babe." The brunette answered, clearly happy to hear from Spencer.

"Hey." Spencer tried to sound just as cheery.

"What are you up to?" Ashley asked, and Spencer could hear someone talking in Ashley's background.

"I'm gonna head to work soon to pick up another assignment, what about you?" Spencer wanted to ask Ashley if there was any way she could check to see if there was a mom and daughter reported missing this past week, but she knew the question would cause Ashley to ask some in return, so she couldn't.

"I'm actually at the office with—"

"Hey Spencer!" Avery screamed into the receiver.

"Seriously, Ave?" Spencer heard Ashley say.

Spencer forced a laugh, "Tell Avery hello for me. Are we still on for tonight?" She asked.

"Of course, I wish it could be just us, but I'll settle for any time I can get with you. This week has been absolutely insane. I feel like we haven't seen one another at all."

"I know I'm sorry baby, things have just been so hectic with work and my apartment, I'm sure things will die down soon.

"It's okay really, I've been at the office every day this week. We got another lead on the CFK case." Ashley was whispering now. She really shouldn't have been telling Spencer so much information, but she trusted the blonde, even though she shouldn't.

"Oh really?" Spencer was interested.

"Mhm. SVU thinks that their missing person case might be linked to the CFK, a man came in and said his wife and daughter have been missing for a week and…" Ashley continued to talk, but Spencer didn't hear any of it. She couldn't breathe. Glen was telling the truth about taking the mom and the daughter and she knew she had to do the last thing she wanted to do… let him go. "…so, I think we're getting closer. I think he's screwed up big this time and we're gonna get him for sure."

"I'm sure you will baby. I've got to go, dinner is at seven, right?" Spencer tried to sound as casual and possible, but on the inside, she was slowly breaking to pieces. Each part of her withering away. She wanted to protect her brother because he was the only family she had left, but he was a killer, a cold-blooded murderer, and he felt no remorse for his actions.

"Yup, see you soon, I miss you." Ashley said cutely. "I love you." She added.

"I love you too babe, see you soon." They hung up and Spencer fell to the floor, unable to stand anymore.

She made a promise to her mother and father that she'd protect Glen from everything and everyone, but they'd both left her. She was too young to be making promises like that and her mother knew it. But Paula didn't care, things got hard and she jetted, barely even checking on them. Why should she keep a promise to a woman who didn't keep her promise when she decided to have children? You're supposed to always protect your children and love them unconditionally. When Glen needed her the most she bailed. When Spencer needed her the most, she bailed… why did Spencer have to be the strong one? Why did she have to clean up all the messes her brother made? It was unfair.

She had to let him go, she knew that, but she wouldn't let him go without knowing where he was going and helping to get that man his family back. But she knew she couldn't follow him. Glen had been following women for months without being noticed, she was sure he'd notice her tailing him if she tried. She needed another plan, a way to know where Glen was going without actually having to follow him. She remembered something, when she was searching Glen's room for the tranquilizer she'd found a box with a tiny tracker in it, all she would have to do is figure out a way to get the tracker on Glen without him knowing she'd put it there.

She stood up and went into his room as quietly as possible because if he knew she was in his room he'd be more suspicious of what she was doing in there. She grabbed the box from the drawer and took out the tracker and the locator device that came with it. The tracker was small, black and round, easy to hide on his clothing if she could just find the right place.

She stuffed the tracker and locator device into her pocket and headed back to the bathroom.

"Come to your senses, have you?" Glen smirked.

Spencer ignored his smug look. "I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise me that you'll go straight to them and let them go Glen. You can't keep them anymore, do you understand?"

Glen lolled his head from side to side as if he was weighing Spencer's words. "I'll see what I can do." He said after a moment. Spencer sighed. She knew it was the best she'd get from him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the handcuff keys, undoing his cuffs. Glen rubbed his sore wrists and stood, Spencer lifted up as well.

He stared at her for a long minute before he threw his hand around her neck and slammed her into the opposite wall.

"Glen, what are you—"

"If you ever try that again, I will kill you, Spencer." Glen said, gripping her neck tighter. Spencer was finding it hard to breathe as her brother lanky fingers squeezed her throat. She figured that this would be a good opportunity to plant the tracker on him. She slapped at his arms with her left hand to distract him as her right hand dug into her pocket, pulled out the tracker and slipped it into her brother's loose-fitting jeans. "If you try to follow me, I'll kill them." He said and finally let her go. Spencer coughed and put her hands up to her neck. That would surely bruise, a bruise she wouldn't be able to explain to her detective girlfriend.

Glen looked at his sister once more before heading out of the bathroom. Not five seconds later Spencer heard the front door open and close and he was gone. She grabbed the locator device from her pocket and turned it on. It was working. She sighed relief. She watched as the small red dot moved quickly out of the apartments and across the street. Hopefully, he would head straight to them. She stuffed the device back in her pocket left the bathroom. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

Hopefully, she would be able to help them before Glen could hurt them.

* * *

 _13 years ago_

" _If you don't leave my sister alone you'll regret it." Glen said to the much older and much taller brown-haired boy, stepping right up into his face… well right to his chest. The boy laughed loudly, causing all his minions around him to laugh. Glen clenched his fist. Spencer looked down at them and then back up to Glen's face. He was seething. She'd seen him this angry before and it did not end well. This was the third school in their two years of high school that they'd had to switch to because of Glen's anger management issues. She really didn't want to have to switch schools again._

" _Glen please, don't. I'm fine. He was just kidding around. He didn't even push me that hard. Can we just go?" Spencer pleaded with her brother. Their dad would not be happy about this. It was Spencer's job to keep Glen out of trouble and that was a pretty hard task. She was only 15, it shouldn't have been asked of her in the first place._

" _Yeah freak, listen to your sister before you get hurt."_

" _Josh, shut up!" Spencer snapped at the boy. His smirk disappeared from his face as he looked down at the smaller blonde._

" _What did you just say to me, freaks' sister?"_

" _Josh, please just shut up. Don't make him angry." Spencer tried to warn the boy, but he was a foot taller than Glen, captain of the varsity football team and a senior. He felt untouchable._

" _You think I give a shit about making him angry? I couldn't care less." He took a step towards Spencer. "Why don't you, and your freak of a brother get the hell out of this school, you shouldn't have—" Josh never got to finish that sentence. Glen hit him with one right hook and the boy hit the ground with a loud thud, his head nearly breaking the pavement. Glen climbed on the boy and started wailing on him, and with one switch kick to the shoulder, he would end Josh's football career. Josh would spend three weeks in the hospital recovering and Spencer would hear about it for three months from her dad as he fought to keep Glen out of juvie for the attack. Glen, however, did Spencer four weeks in a home for kids with anger management problems and they would have to change schools yet again._

* * *

Half an hour into dinner and Glen hasn't stopped moving yet. Spencer had been watching the locator device religiously while she picked up her new assignment from Hunter at _Reader's_ _ **Die**_ _gest—which thankfully was on an entirely new case and not the CFK murders—but Glen hadn't stopped for longer than five minutes at any one location. She figured he was just making sure he wasn't being followed and would head to them soon._

She hoped…

"Are you okay?" Ashley leaned over and whispered in the blondes' ear.

Spencer stuffed the device back into her pocket and nodded, turning to smile at the brunette. "I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about the assignment I got today and all the places I need to take pictures of."

Ashley returned a smile and nodded, "I get it. I get wrapped up in my work sometimes too, but…" She leaned even closer to the blonde. Her lips right on her ear. "… I want you to be here with me right now, I haven't seen you in forever and I'm honestly trying really hard to get through this dinner and not think about all the things I want to do to you later." Spencer's breath caught in her throat as Ashley pulled back smirking. She could see Spencer gripping the handles on her chair and shifting in her seat.

Ashley turned to look at Avery and Kyla who were both staring that them with slack jaws. Oops, she must not have been as quiet as she thought she was.

"Anyways, dinner's amazing Ashley and Kyla." Avery said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ashley did most of the cooking, I kind of just—"

"Watched." Ashley said, cutting Kyla off with a grin.

Kyla tutted. "I chopped and peeled." She added after a moment.

The table laughed at her temper tantrum and Avery leaned over and kissed her on the temple. Spencer cooed, and Ashley contorted her face in mock disgust. She was actually really happy for her sister. She knew that Avery was a good guy, and she just wanted Kyla to be happy and with someone that would treat her right for once.

"So Spencer, what have you been up to this week, I've really missed you around here." Kyla said as she took a bite of her food.

"I was having some work done on my apartment and working for the magazine. I've missed you too." Spencer smiled as best she could. She still had so much on her mind. She wanted to cancel this dinner and wait at her apartment for Glen to finally lead her to the mom and the daughter, but she'd already been so M.I.A that week, she knew Ashley wouldn't allow it.

"What exactly do you do for the paper?" Kyla asked.

"I take pictures. I'm a freelance photographer." Spencer answered. She wanted to steer the conversation away from herself. She wasn't much in the mood to talk, her stomach was still in knots thinking about how afraid, hungry and thirsty the mom and daughter must have been because she captured her brother with a half-ass plan instead of thinking everything out like he did. "What did you do back in California?"

"Nothing really." Kyla shook her head. "Jonah was um…" Kyla paused and looked down at her plate. Avery rubbed circles on her back and told her that she didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to. Ashley noticed the exchange and smiled.

Ashley picked up the conversation. "Jonah was an asshole who wanted a housewife and not a real woman like Kyla here." She said matter-of-factly, holding her hand out towards her sister.

This caused Kyla to smile and duck her head in embarrassment.

"He sounds like a real tool." Spencer said, getting a head nod from Avery.

The rest of dinner Jonah was avoided as a topic and Spencer continued to check the device for Glen's whereabouts.

After dinner they played board games—monopoly, which lasted way too long, and a game of life, in which Spencer and Ashley both ended up married with a set of twins and almost similar careers to what they have now, they thought it was cute—and then they played a game of slapjack which Spencer noted was not as fun with four people.

After games, they opened up a bottle of wine and Spencer and Ashley headed to Ashley's room, while Kyla and Avery headed to Kyla's.

"They better not have sex in my house." Ashley grunted as she shut the door to her bedroom. Spencer checked the device once more really quickly while Ashley wasn't looking and noticed that Glen had been in the same location now for over half an hour. That had to be the place.

"I need to make a phone call really quickly." Spencer stood up, kissed the brunette and headed into the bathroom. She pulled out her phone and called Hunter.

"What's up Carlin?" He answered the phone.

"I need you to call in an anonymous tip about the CFK case." She whispered.

"What are you doing working on that Carlin? You asked to be taken off, I've got Rita working on it now, I can't be paying you for jobs you quit." Hunter said.

"I'm not working on it anymore. But one of my sources got in contact with me and said they think they saw something that could be of use to the cops dealing with the case. Call it in for me?"

"Why don't you just call it in?"

"I don't want my girlfriend to know, Hunter. Remember the reason I dropped this case in the first place. She's the lead detective."

"Then why don't you just tell her directly?"

"She'll ask my source and I don't wanna give up my sources. Hunter, you're a reporter turned editor, you know how these things work. Will you just call it in for me?"

"Fine." Hunter groaned. "What's the deets?"

"My source said to check out this address." Spencer pulled out the device and stared down at it for a moment, reading the address. "2418 Winters Ferry Rd."

"And what exactly should the cops expect to find there?"

"I don't know exactly, my source just said that it's somewhere they might want to look. And use a payphone Hunter, make sure you're not caught on camera. If they see you, they'll wanna question your information and then you'll lead them to me and I'll be forced to give up my source and no one will ever trust me again." Spencer explained.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Carlin. I'll call it in. Later." Hunter said and hung up. Spencer sighed some relief. She was praying that this is where Glen was holding the mom and daughter.

Did she also want her brother to be caught though? What would that mean for her? Would he tell that she'd been helping him all along? Of course he would, he tried to strangle her. The marks were right there on her neck to prove it. The marks she'd used a crap ton of make up to cover up, so Ashley wouldn't see. Glen was off the rails.

"Spencer are you okay?" Ashley called through the door.

Spencer jumped, startled by Ashley's voice. She stuffed the device and her phone into her pocket and opened the bathroom door. "Sorry, I'm fine. Just a work call."

"Mmkay." Ashley leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Are you and Avery on call tonight, or can I stay over?"

"We're on call, but you can still stay over. It's been quiet in homicide and SVU is on the missing persons case, they'll call us when they get a lead." Which might be sooner than Ashley thought. "It's been a week since I've touched you." Ashley said, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Spencer took her bottom lip between her teeth and held in a moan. "I've missed you so much." Ashley used her right hand to tug Spencer's lip from between her teeth and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was hungry and rough, both Spencer and Ashley having missed the other one tremendously.

They made their way over to the bed, breaking apart briefly to remove their shirts. Ashley laid Spencer down on the bed then climbed on top of her. Spreading Spencer's legs apart with her knee and positioning herself so said knee would press against Spencer's center, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde.

Spencer loved moments like these. She could get lost in Ashley and forget all about her life outside of Ashley's apartment. Her brother was the furthest thing from her mind and she loved it.

Ashley sat up briefly and shimmied out of her pants then pulls Spencer's down and off just as quickly. She repositioned herself back between the blondes legs and the skin on skin contact caused both of them to close their eyes and moan louder than they probably wanted to with Avery and Kyla not too far away.

But neither of them cared, they were together in Ashley's bed, expressing just how much they loved each other through kisses and touches and moans and grunts, and they were perfectly okay with that.

"I love you so much, Spencer Carlin." Ashley lifted up from the blonde and said. Spencer could cry in the moment. She loved Ashley too and she hadn't felt that way since Chasity.

"I love you too." Spencer pulled Ashley back down into a hard kiss, pressing their lips together so tightly Ashley had to brace herself not to fall over. The kiss slowed down after a moment, becoming sensual and slow, their tongues dancing in one anothers' mouths and their hands exploring every part of one another.

Ashley moved to take off Spencer's underwear, sliding them down with just her left hand while her lips were still pressed to Spencer's. She let her hand explore Spencer's wetness, before pushing her lace panties all the way down her legs. Spencer kicked them off once they got low enough and Ashley repositioned herself so her thigh was pressing against Spencer's center.

They started a rhythm, Ashley's thigh putting just the right amount of pressure on Spencer's soaked center to elicit all sorts of noises from the blonde. Ashley could feel just how wet Spencer was and it was making her panties even more drenched than they already were. The feeling of Spencer against her was incredible. Ashley knew in that moment that she could love Spencer forever, that the blonde woman that laid beneath her was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life loving and making love to.

"I'm so close, Ashley." Spencer whispered into Ashley's mouth. Ashley swallowed the barrage of moans that escaped Spencer's mouth and Spencer scratched her way down the brunette's back, which brought an entirely new wave of wetness to Ashley's center. She was as close as Spencer was to release.

"Oh fuck." Spencer moaned and rocked even faster and harder against Ashley's thigh. "I'm gonna cum, Ashley." Spencer breathed.

"Me too." Ashley said and they both came at the same time, both moaning the other's name and breathing heavily. Ashley pressed her weight into the blonde as she laid on top of her trying to catch her breath. She wasn't done though, she wanted more of Spencer. She wanted _all_ of Spencer. Ashley sat up and moved herself, so her head was positioned between Spencer's legs. Spencer wanted to protest, the last orgasm literally took all of her energy, but when Ashley's mouth clamped around her center, she thought better of it. Ashley tried to use her tongue to lick up all the wetness, but with each flick of the tongue, she only created more of it.

Spencer tried really hard not to moan loudly, but Ashley was doing things to her made her feel like she was floating high above the clouds and being quiet just wasn't an option. It didn't take long for Spencer's second orgasm to reach the surface and bubble over. She couldn't move any part of her body afterwards and she was completely okay with that. Ashley crawled up Spencer's body and laid down next to her. They turned to face one another, both with grins on their faces. Spencer leaned in for a kiss, tasting herself on Ashley's lips, they both moaned at the thought. Spencer was tired, but she wasn't going to let Ashley do all the work.

She moved her hand and positioned it between Ashley's legs. She stuck her hand inside of Ashley's lace panties and began to rub her wetness slowly. Ashley's lips parted, and her head went back as her back arched off the bed. Spencer placed kisses down the brunettes' neck as she dipped her finger excruciatingly slow into Ashley's center. Ashley moaned loudly, causing Spencer to smile into her neck. She moved her fingers in and out tantalizingly slow and Ashley could barely breathe.

"I want more of you." Ashley said, with closed eyes and her hips rocking into the blondes' hand. Spencer obliged, using two fingers, and curling them upward as she moved in and out. Ashley was close now, so close to the edge and Spencer could tell. She leaned in and sucked on Ashley's neck, the brunette moaned in appreciation. Spencer sucked and licked and bit the brunette's neck, while her two fingers became three and Ashley damn near combusted.

The ringing of Ashley's phone pulled their attention. They both sat up and looked it.

"Do you need to get that?" Spencer breathed out.

Ashley shook her head. She probably did need to, seeing as though she was on call, but she wasn't about to stop her girlfriend's actions at that moment. "Don't stop, keep going, I'm so close." Spencer did just that, moving her fingers faster and assaulting Ashley's neck harder.

When she lifted slightly to whisper in Ashley's ear, "Come for me baby." Ashley came all over Spencer's hand. Spencer smiled as she pulled her fingers out of the brunette and happily sucked off all of Ashley cum.

Spencer sat up and reached over to grab Ashley's phone with her left hand and held it in front of the brunette.

"It's work." Ashley groaned. She already knew it would be. But she didn't want the night with Spencer to end just yet.

"I figured." Spencer said, sitting the phone down on Ashley's stomach and standing up from the bed. Was this the call she figured Ashley would be getting about the mom and daughter Glen had been keeping?

"No, not clothes." Ashley whined as the blonde began to get dressed. Spencer chuckled and leaned down to kiss the brunette.

"You're about to leave, aren't you?" Spencer popped a brow.

"Just wait two seconds, let me see what this is about, maybe Avery can handle it." Ashley said holding up a finger and getting up from the bed. She called the number back and as it rang there was a knock on her bedroom door. She groaned and put a robe on, Spencer climbed under the covers.

"We have to go." Avery said when she opened the door. "They found the mom and daughter that SVU was looking for, they can't find the dad now though. They are in rough shape, they're on the way to the hospital now, let's get there and see if we can get a description while it's still fresh in their minds." Ashley nodded.

"How in the hell did they find them?"

"An anonymous tip apparently." Avery said. Spencer released a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. They mom and the little girl are okay, and it was because she got Hunter to call in that tip. Glen would be mad, but she didn't care. She had to save them, damned what Glen would do if he found out if was her that told the police.

"Let me get dressed and we can go." Ashley said quickly. Avery's lips curled up into a smile. "Don't even start with me, Ave, or I swear I'll forbade you from seeing my sister." She pointed a finger a him. He held his hands up in a defensive gesture and back away from the door. Ashley closed it quickly and took off her robe, throwing her clothes back on in a haste. "So, I've gotta go after all." Ashley said to Spencer with an apologetic smile as she pulled on her pants.

"I heard. I'm glad they found those missing people." Spencer said trying not to sound too involved in the situation.

"Me too." Ashley nodded, pulling her shirt down over her head. "I'm just hoping they got a good look at the person that took them. This could be the biggest break we've had yet." Ashley walked the short distance over to Spencer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll try not to be too long. Will you stay here until I get back?" Spencer nodded, and Ashley smiled wide. "Good." Ashley turned to head to the bathroom to wash up.

"I'm sorry about your neck!" Spencer yelled as Ashley disappeared into the bathroom.

Ashley shrieked and reappeared in the doorway. "I look like I've been abused."

"I got carried away," Spencer shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Ashley stared at her for a long moment before smiling and shaking her head. "I've got to cover this up, I can't go to work like this. Can you come put some make up on it while I brush my teeth?" Spencer nodded and followed Ashley into the bathroom. "It's very distracting to have you naked and applying makeup to my neck right now."

Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley on the cheek. "Pretend I'm not here."

Ashley scoffed. "Like that's possible." Spencer smiled and continued to apply make up to Ashley's neck.

"I promise I will try to be home soon, I just wanna get them interviewed before they start to forget, trauma can do that to you." Spencer nodded as Ashley kissed her on the lips quickly. "I can't wait to come back home to you." Ashley leaned in and whispered because they weren't alone. Avery and Kyla were kissing goodnight right in front of Kyla's bedroom door a few feet away. Ashley fought the urge to roll her eyes. Spencer nudged her.

"They're adorable, leave them alone." Spencer said, turning briefly to look at the other couple.

Ashley holstered her gun and said, "Un-huh. If you say so." She smiled and placed another chaste kiss on Spencer's lips. "Let's go lover boy." Ashley quipped, and Avery turned and rolled his eyes at her. Kissed Kyla on the forehead and they both left, Spencer and Ashley sharing another meaningful look before the door closed behind her.

"Well, aren't you and my sister just freaking adorable." Kyla smiled at Spencer as they both walked over to the couch and sat down. "And loud…you both are really freaking loud." Kyla added. Spencer ducked her head as her cheeks flushed.

"It's been a week. Give us a break." Spencer said after a moment. "You and Avery are cute too." Spencer turned, wrapping her leg under her other to face the smaller brunette.

"Oh my God, he's so everything Spencer… I can't even begin to tell you how amazing he is." Kyla gushed. Spencer could only smile at her. Kyla talked and talked about all the things she and Avery did in the week that Spencer was barely around.

Spencer's phone buzzed as she listened to her talk. She pulled it out and saw it was a text from Glen.

' _ **I know that it was you that gave up the location of the woman and the girl. I found the tracker. You'll regret it, I promise you that you will. Chasity won't be the last person you lose that you love.'**_

Spencer's breath caught in her throat. Kyla noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I… I…" Spencer didn't know what to say. Glen was threatening Ashley, she was sure of it, but if she told Kyla that Kyla would need to know why Glen was threatening Ashley and she couldn't tell her that.

She texted Ashley. _**'Please be careful.'**_ She texted to brunette. Not even a minute later she texted back.

' _ **Always.'**_ And a moment later _ **. 'Keep the bed warm for me.'**_

Spencer knew that Glen wouldn't take this defeat quietly. Spencer had disrupted his plans and he would not stand by idly and take it and Spencer needed to prepare herself for whatever he was going to throw at her.

Spencer needed to figure out a way to take her brother down without losing the woman she loved. It was going to be hard and damn near impossible that one wouldn't directly affect the other, but she had to try.


End file.
